Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Beyond the Bounds
by Jehuty1994
Summary: One man's decision can change the course of history. Five unsuspecting teenagers must now combat the mysterious Dark Hour and the hellish nightmares of Tartarus with their newly awakened power: Persona. Will they succeed or lose everything in the process? Eventual OC/Aigis, Chidori/Junpei, Akihiko/Mitsuru [Discontinued. Currently being rewritten.]
1. Week 1, Day 1

Title: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 – Beyond the Bounds  
Rated: M for Mature (Violence, Language, Sexual Themes and Religious Themes)  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Humour/Drama

Author's Note: Well, this took a long time to do. It's always the first chapter's that bug me, probably because they're so important, once I get that first chapter done; it's usually smooth sailing from there. This one was… A little unorthodox though. It's nothing like what I usually write but I wanted this story to have a unique style. With that said, if any of you see a fic in a similar style to this, can you let me know; I want to read how other people tackled something like this, if anybody has. I think I've kept you for long enough, I hope you enjoy this story of mine, and make sure to tell me what you like or didn't like and how I can improve on my writing. So, without further delay, let's get started.

~The Shin Megami Tensei series and the Persona series are properties of _'Atlus Co., Ltd.'_and I claim no ownership over either of them.~

* * *

_Memento Mori – Remember your morality_

_**Time never waits.  
It delivers us all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,  
however limited it may be…**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**Go forth without falter,  
with your heart as your guide…**_

* * *

~**~  
Date: 6 April 2012  
Time: Late Night  
Days until Full Moon: 3  
~**~

"He then blocked every single one of those kicks and countered with an Ultra Combo. The whole crowd was going nuts!"

"**Really?! Wow, must have been awesome to see in person."**

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad I was able to catch that before I got on the train."

"**Speaking of that, where in the hell are you?! It's been two hours now!"**

"I thought I told you before; the train was late, I had to wait around 30 minutes before it arrived."

"**Uhh, no, you didn't mention that. Old age catching up to you, Mr McHardy? Your memory's a little faulty."**

"Hey! I'm not that much older than you!"

"**Heh, I'm just messing around. So, what do you think of this little trip of ours?"**

"I have to admit, it was unexpected, I don't know why they think this project of theirs was necessary, but we would have been fools to pass up the opportunity to live in Japan for a year."

"**You have a point there. And our school was nice enough to fund our trip, since they were the ones to organise it."**

"That reminds me, what's the name of the school we're transferring to again?"

"**Gekkoukan High School. Seriously, Ross, didn't you read the pamphlet they gave us?"**

"I was about to read it, but guess who decided to call?"

"… **Shut it you!"**

"Haha. Listen, Carly, I'm going to have to hang up; the train's about to pull into the station. I'll be at the dorm soon."

"**Alright. Oh, and Ross?"**

"Hmm?"

"**If you don't get here within the hour, I'll kick your ass!"** And with those parting words, she hung up, leaving me alone with the sounds of the train moving along the tracks to keep me company. I let out a sigh.

"Always so violent." I pocketed my phone and looked out the window of the car I was in. Iwatodai City: the place that was to become my home for the next year. It was nice to look at under the night sky with all the buildings lights making it look like a light show. I pulled my eyes away from the sight and looked down at my MP3 player dangling carelessly around my neck.

'_Meh, why not? I could go for some music right around now.'_

Putting the headphones on, I let the sounds of the Z.O.E soundtrack relax me. My calm state of being was rudely interrupted with the booming sound of an announcement.

'_Why do they make them so loud? I can hear it through the music.'_

"**Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologise to any customers in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai."**

A flash of light suddenly engulfed my vision. Within that short time span, I saw something resembling a blue butterfly flutter past me. As quickly as it came, it was gone, and I could see my surroundings again.

'_Huh? What was that? I must be more tired from the trip than I thought; I'm starting to see things.'_

The train was slowly coming to a stop, signalling my arrival. I reached out above me and grabbed my backpack, it was small, but I didn't need much to get through the day. I stood near the doors and waited for them to open. A few minutes later, the train came to a complete stop; the booming voice came over the speakers again:

"**Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."**

I stepped off the train and looked around; the station was deserted, but I didn't expect many people to be around at that time of night. I took a look at the huge clock above me and saw that it was 11:59 PM.

'_Didn't realise how long it took to get here; it's almost midnight…'_

~**~  
11:59:55 PM  
11:59:56 PM  
11:59:57 PM  
11:59:58 PM  
11:59:59 PM  
12:00:00 AM  
~**~

"Huh?"

The air around me suddenly got colder; the light surrounding me suddenly went out and the environment was tinted a shade of green. Nothing was working: the ATM's, the street lights, even my MP3 player was out.

'_Could have sworn I charged it…'_

Undeterred by the strange turn of events, I pulled out the pamphlet I received and looked at the map. It showed quite clearly how I could get to the dorm from here, wasting no time; I started walking down the street.

Walking down the street in the middle of the night was never a pleasant thing no matter where you were in the world, but with everything tinted green –including the moon- it made it into an especially uncomfortable experience. That wasn't the only thing I saw during my walk to the dorm. Strewn along the pavement was several coffins standing upright, below them lay a river of blood. Needless to say, I felt vulnerable seeing this.

'_This is beyond creepy. Am I dreaming or hallucinating or something?'_

Around an hour later, I arrived at the dorm. I double checked the map to make sure I was at the right place.

'_Yup, looks like this is it.'_

Letting out a sigh of relief, I gripped the handle and pulled the door open. The interior of the lounge was quite simple, nothing really extravagant; several couches, a small TV, and a dining area near the back with a staircase near it. Taking off my headphones, realising I had them on the entire walk here, I was about to call out, hoping to get someone's attention, but a voice spoke out before I got the chance.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

Turning my head, I saw a young boy sitting behind the desk. He had a slight smile and his pale face and was looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

'_He was waiting? Damn.'_

"Sorry." I apologised, "The train was late. Couldn't help it."

'_Strange… Why do I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere?'_

The young boy just let out a chuckle.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters. Now…" He snapped his fingers, "If you want to proceed, please sign your name there." He pointed out the red folder, which flipped on its own to a sheet of paper.

'_What kind of magic trick is that?'_

I stared at it for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"It's a contract." He stated.

"What kind of contract?" I asked, not turning my head away from the paper.

"Don't worry. All it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know… The usual stuff."

'_Nothing out of the ordinary there.'_

I took a look at the contract; a line in particular struck me as a little bit odd. It said that:

'_**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.'**_

Pushing it to the back of my mind, I picked up a pen on the desk and, hesitantly, signed my name on the dotted line. The young boy took the folder, looked it over and closed it.

"No one can escape time." He said looking into my eyes, "It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy flicked his wrist and the folder disappeared into thin air. He slowly backed up into the dark corner of the room where he began to disappear.

"And so it begins…"

And like that, he was gone. Leaving me in confusion and darkness, not knowing what to do next.

'_What… What is going on here?'_

Just when I thought things wouldn't get any more confusing, another voice spoke out.

"Who's there?" A female voice broke through the darkness and got my attention. I turn around and saw a young woman, probably around my age, standing a little bit away from me.

'_Perhaps she lives here?'_

I was about to ask before I noticed that she looked incredibly nervous, either that or scared shitless. I then noticed where her hand was; it was hovering over a holster, a gun holster. I started to panic a little, I mean; a nervous person in possession of a potentially lethal weapon is bound to set off some alarms in your head. I prepared to jump off to the side just in case she did anything drastic. A few seconds passed, the air around us was so thick I doubt a katana could cut through it. I saw her hand twitch, and then she moved, pulling the weapon out of the holster. I made to dive, but before things escalated, someone else intervened.

"Takeba, wait!"

We both froze on the spot, as we saw the newest arrival. Another young woman; looked a bit older than the previous girl. Stood with a firm posture that suggests she knows what she's doing. I noticed that she had a holster similar to the other girl. And what caught my attention, was that she had red hair and red eyes. Not exactly a common sight, especially back home. In that few seconds of tense silence, the lights came back on, so did my MP3 player which resumed playing the song it was on. I relaxed a little and turned off the device as the red haired girl approached me.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." She said with a tone that sounded… Firm, is what I would describe it was. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Train. Late. What am I supposed to do about that?" She let out a chuckle at my explanation before continuing.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." I tilted my head in thought, recognising the name.

"Kirijo? I know that name from somewhere."

"Maybe because Kirijo Electronics were the ones who designed that MP3 player of yours." She said with a smile.

"Wha-?" I checked the back of my MP3 player and indeed saw the line _'Developed by Kirijo Electronics'_.

'_I knew it was an import but… Small world after all, huh?_

The other girl who stayed out of the conversation before this point spoke up with a nervous tone.

"…Who's he?" I turned my head to face her, and now that the lights were back on, I was able to get a better look at her; short light brown hair, brown eyes, pink sweater jacket, black miniskirt, a red ribbon and a heart-shaped choker around her neck. She was admittedly very pretty, but she didn't make a very good first impression.

"This is Ross McHardy, one of the transfer students. He, along with the others will be staying here for the duration of the year." I noticed that, aside from the red hair and eyes, Miss Kirijo was wearing similar clothes to the brunette girl, with some minor differences. She had a white blouse, the red ribbon was a bit bigger and she was wearing black knee-high boots with high heels. Clearly, a woman who dresses to impress. She turned her head to face me.

"This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." The girl named Yukari looked up at me, clearly nervous about what happened earlier.

"…Hey." She said. The burning question in my mind was why would she have a gun with her, but I knew there was probably a good reason for it so I didn't ask.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face. She was caught off guard by this, that much I could see by her reaction.

"Uh, y-yeah. Nice to meet you too." She replied smiling back.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. I'm sure you want to see your friends before retiring to your room though." Mitsuru said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded my head, Yukari then motioned for me to follow her.

"I'll show you where they are. Follow me." I followed her lead up the stairs, and there sitting around the table were the four lucky people who got to go to Japan along with me.

Carly Mason; the violent, loud one.

Sophie Mathers; the calm, rational thinker.

Becky Ingils; the joyful, over-hyper one.

And Vicky Lamont; the short, quiet one.

"Hey, look who finally shows up." Carly said when she saw me, the others turned to face me, each with a smile on their faces.

"Geez man, how long does it take to get a train?" Sophie asked in a joking way.

"I hear that you got to see a match between the SF3 champions… Lucky bastard." Becky said that last part in a whisper.

"… I'm glad you made it here safely." Vicky said quietly. I nodded my head and took a seat on the closest couch. It was here that the strange events of tonight played back in my head. I sat there thinking about the many things I saw, and wondered if it was all a dream or my eyes were tricking me or something. The others must have seen my change in expression.

"Is something wrong?" Carly spoke out. I looked up at my friends, each of them looked worried. I shook my head and tried to think of a way to bring up what I saw without freaking them out.

"Did… Did any of you see a blue butterfly on your way here?"

They looked at me strangely, but they did give the question some thought. In the end, their answers didn't give any clarification at all.

"Nope."

"Didn't see a thing."

"Saw nothing like that."

"I don't think I did… Are you feeling OK, Ross?"

"… Yeah. I'm probably just tired."

"We shouldn't keep you then. Get some sleep; we got a long year ahead of us." Sophie said, I gave a quick nod and stood up. I turned to Yukari, who was standing near us while we talked.

"I'll show you to your room. This way." She pointed down the hall and began walking. I followed close behind until we reached the last door.

"Well, this is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, any questions before I go?" I gave this some thought; this was an opportunity to get some answers out of someone who might know what was happening. I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through.

"…Yeah actually. What was that contract for?" She looked confused.

"Huh? …What contract?" It didn't look like she knew what I was talking about. She looked around nervously before looking at me again. "Um… Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" She asked.

'_Hmm? So she does know something? Might as well take this all the way and see what I can find out.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"You know what I- …Never mind. It seems like you're alright." She replied with a short smile on her face.

'_Damn! Oh well, there'll be other opportunities.'_

"Well, I better get going." She started to walk back up the hall before stopping and turned to face me one last time. "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

"Good night." She walked back up the hall and disappeared down the stairs. I looked at the door to my room and entered. It was a small room; a small desk, a small TV, several shelves bolted to the wall on my right and a sink off to my left. I saw that several boxes were stacked against the right wall.

'_So all my stuff made it here safely. That's good… I'll deal with it tomorrow.'_

I threw my bag on the ground near the bed and I let myself fall on the bed. I flipped myself over so I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

'_So this is my home for the next year...' _I thought with a smile as I felt my eyes slowly close. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	2. Week 1, Day 2

~**~  
Date: 7 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 2  
~**~

"~yawn~. Why do we have to go to school? We just got here for crying out loud."

I was standing in front of the mirror checking myself over. I have to say, despite my not liking school as much as the next guy, the uniform actually looked good. That wasn't what I was concerned with though; there was this one strand of hair that just refused to stay down.

'_STAY DOWN! Jeez, maybe I should get my hair cut; it's getting too long… Where can I find a hairdresser around here?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking sound on the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Yukari's voice asked, muffled behind the door.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." I walked over to the door and opened it, Yukari stepped inside. She had a noticeable spring in her step.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah actually, considering how long it took me to get here."

"Mitsuru-senpei asked me to take you to school. It's getting late so… Are you ready to go?" That loose strand of hair popped up again, she giggled at the sight, while I just placed my face into my hand and groaned.

"… Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"Okay. Then, let's go." We exited my room and went down the stairs. I noticed that the lounge was empty.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they went on ahead without us. Your friends tried to wake you but you didn't respond. In their words, you were _'a heavy sleeper like always'_."

'_I can believe that. I'm surprised they didn't try anything funny like last time… /shudder/.'_

Yukari and I made small talk on the way to the station; we managed to catch the train before it left. On the way, Yukari was describing how we get to the school.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

"Not really, I lived near the school so I walked."

"Really? No wonder you look so fit."

"I'm not that fit." Yukari turned to face the window and looked out; she had a very calm look on her face, like she was at peace here.

"This is my favourite part… When it feels like you're gliding over the sea." I turned to look out the window and saw the sea, glittering under the sunlight. A smile crept up on my face.

"I see what you mean…"

'_I think I can get used to this.'_

"Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?"

"Should I have?"

"It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle."

"Really now? I didn't know that."

"Oh, look, you can see it now." I took a look, and indeed I saw Gekkoukan High standing tall. It looked so huge, much bigger than the school my friends and I were before this trip. We made our way towards it when we got off the train, via a huge staircase; I was slightly tired once we reached the top.

'_I think I had my share of climbing staircases for today… I hate those things.'_

Lucky for me, it was a short walk to the school from that point. Many other students were walking at various paces. I heard the sound of a bell go off when a girl riding a bike went by us. She waved to Yukari.

"Morning."

"Morning." She replied. We were in front of the main gate when she stopped and faced me, "Well, this is it."

'_Okay, it looks much bigger now I'm standing in front of it.'_

"We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." She said smiling. We made our way to the front entrance and entered. The front hall looked impressive, from where I was standing I saw; a stall, two pillars, and two separate statues of a sword and shield side by side. We stopped next to the shoe lockers.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left…" She pointed out the hallway past the pillar, "And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Which class are you in?" I asked.

"Me? I don't know. I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet." Yukari looked around before dropping her voice to a whisper, "Hey… About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

I was surprised she brought the events of the previous night up, but I nodded regardless, she looked relieved.

"See you later." She said; I gave a quick wave before she took off. Left to my own devices now, I noticed a whole bunch of students hanging around a bulletin board.

'_That's probably the classroom assignments.' _

I decided to check it out. Hearing various students grumble to themselves, stuff along the lines of _"I have the worst teacher ever." _to _"I wanted to have Ms. Kanou "_, I searched for my name. After about a minute, I managed to spot a little note showing where me, Carly, Becky, Sophie and Vicky were. I was in class 2-F, while the others were stuck into class 2-E.

'_Sucks we won't all be in the same class, but oh well.'_

Satisfied with the info I acquired, I followed Yukari's directions and entered the hallway to the Faculty Office. I saw the entrance to the office near the far end; I walked up to it, knocked twice and entered. It was a mess; papers strewn all over the various desks, books bunched up together, many, many filing cabinets.

'_Got to respect the teachers for keeping on top of everything.'_

One of the female teachers spotted me enter and walked up to me.

"Oh, are you one of the new students?" I nodded. She looked at the folder in her hands, "Ross McHardy… 11th Grade, correct? Wow, you've travelled a long way to get here… Let's see… In 1999... That was what, thirteen years ago? Your parents- ~gasp~" She looked visibly uncomfortable bringing THAT subject up in front of me, "I'm sorry… I've been so busy; I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Miss Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh… Thanks."

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

'_Oh god, assemblies! God, strike me down where I stand, please!'_

At the auditorium, the Principal delivered a speech to the extremely bored students.

"As you begin the school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, _"If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well."_ When applied to student life, this means…"

He continued on with his droning speech, I shut myself off from it at that point. I sat there, looking interested, not really paying attention.

"Psst… Hey." The student behind me whispered, trying to get my attention, I turn my head slightly to see him.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" He asked.

'_Typical.'_

"… How should I know?"

"I see. I thought you might know, but… I guess not… So, how well do you know her?" I was about to tell him to shut his trap, but someone beat me to it.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone from Miss Toriumi's class…" A male teacher spoke up from the side; Miss Toriumi glared at us from where she stood.

"Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" She said, I turn around to face the front again.

'_How can they hear us over all these people talking?!' _I could hear people from every row talking to each other, I sunk in my seat.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

'_Finally! Sweet freedom!'_ I stretched my arms as the bell went off; the first day of school was officially over. I got up to leave with a smile on my face, but then someone stopped in front of me. I noticed it was the same person who sat beside me in class; he was wearing a baseball cap, had dark hair, grayish eyes and sported a goatee. He wore a purple collared shirt and I saw him wearing a silver necklace around his neck.

"Sup, dude?" He asked, "How's it going?"

"…Fine, I guess. Who are you?" I asked back.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… So I wanted to say _"hey"_… See what a nice guy I am!" I was about to reply back until I noticed Yukari walk in the room. She spotted me and Junpei and walked up to us.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei exclaimed, "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Yukari looked like she was annoyed by his presence, she let out a sigh.

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" She asked. Junpei looked shocked at the very idea.

"What?! But I was just being friendly."

"Yeah, cut him some slack; he was just being nice." I said in his defence; Junpei seemed like a nice enough guy. Yukari turned to look at me now.

"If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…"

"It must be fate." I joked; it didn't look like she caught onto that though.

"Fate? Yeah, right." She let out a short laugh nonetheless, "Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei cut in, then his annoyed expression turned into a shit-eating grin, "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

'_Whoa, news spread fast around these parts. It's only been a day.'_

Yukari was shocked by the news.

"Wh-What are you talking about!? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay!? Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried…" She turned away from Junpei and faced me, "Hey… You didn't say anything to anyone about… You know what, did you?"

I nodded, she looked relived.

"Okay, good." Then she had that nervous look again, "Seriously… Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

My hand immediately went to stroke my nose.

'_You couldn't have picked poorer words if you tried, Yukari.'_

I chanced a glance at Junpei and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'_Yup, his mind went there.'_

Yukari slowly caught onto Junpei's expression.

"Wh-What?" She asked him.

"L-Last night…?" And then the full implications of that sentence hit her.

"W-Wait a minute, don't get the wrong idea!"

'_A little too late for that.'_

"Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez… I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumours."

'_Why did she point at both of us when she said that!?'_

Yukari walked off, leaving me alone with Junpei.

"Ah, who cares? No-one takes rumours seriously anyway. She's so paranoid…" Junpei said, looking annoyed.

'_You're right about that, Junpei.'_

"But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" He let out a laugh, "Heheh, this is going to be a fun year. I can feel it."

I left the school grounds with Junpei and made my way back to the dorm.

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

It was a little after 6 in the evening when I finally got back to the dorm. I saw Mitsuru sitting on one of the couches reading the newspaper while Yukari sat at the dining table.

"Welcome back." I hear Mitsuru say once I shut the door, "How was your first day at school?"

"It went well; morning assemblies are a drag though." I answered.

"Oh, before I forget. No-one is allowed to leave the dorms at night. Sorry, but those are the rules."

'_Fine by me, I don't think I want to go out at night anyway.'_

I walked up to Yukari, who turned around to acknowledge me.

"Hey, Ross, what're you up to?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'm just killing time here… You look tired." It was true; school did take a lot out of me, "I think you should turn in for the day."

"Yeah, I agree… Do you know where the others are?"

"They're upstairs, by the vending machines." Thanking her, I went up the stairs to the second floor. There, I saw the others sitting around the same table they did the previous day.

"So, how were all your days?" I asked as I sat down. Carly let out an agitated groan.

"That Mr. Ekoda's a real pain in the ass!" She shouted.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sophie said.

"So, how was your day, Ross?" Becky asked, curious. I recapped the day for them, including my meeting with Junpei.

"I've heard of him." Vicky spoke up, "I hear he's the resident class clown." I shrugged my shoulders.

"He seems like a nice enough guy." I let out a yawn and stood up, "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"This early?" Becky asked.

"School too exhausting for ya?" Carly asked.

"I'm still exhausted from yesterday." I started walking down the hall to my room, "Good night."

"Good night." They all call back and then turned to resume their earlier conversation. I opened the door to my room and crashed onto the bed.

'_Today wasn't so bad after all. I think I can get used to this.' _I thought as sleep took me once again.

* * *

_~Later that night~_

A young male exited his room on the second floor, carrying a jacket over his shoulder. He had short silver hair, grey eyes and had a pale complexion, as well as having a band aid over his left eye. He wore a red sweater jacket instead of the standard jacket Gekkoukan students wore, and had black leather gloves on.

He quietly made his way down the stairs and into the front hall. He spotted Mitsuru reading a book on the couch and approached her.

"I'm going out for a bit." He addressed her with a soft voice; he felt comfortable speaking around her, having known her for a long time now. Mitsuru lifted her head to look at him.

"…Hm?"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." The male stated like it was fact.

"…I know." Mitsuru acknowledged, "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM." The male said excitedly, "Otherwise, it's not worth my time."

"You have a one-track mind… Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru asked, concerned. "The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." With that, he walked to the entrance and exited the dorm. Mitsuru sighed at this.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko."


	3. Week 1, Day 3

~**~  
Date: 8 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 1  
~**~

I was on my way through the main gate, when something caught my attention.

"Did you hear the rumour?" I heard a girl whisper to another.

"Oh, um… something about… a bathroom?" The other girl whispered back.

'_A bathroom? Do I even WANT to know what this is about?'_

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stares at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself _"It's coming… It's coming…!"_

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me…?"

'_That's interesting. Some new kind of illness, maybe? That's kinda scary, a little bit.'_

The bell indicating that its first period went off in the background.

'_Crap! Don't want to be late.' _I went through the entrance and rushed to my class.

~**~  
Time: Afternoon  
~**~

It was quite late in the afternoon, and Miss Toriumi was teaching composition to us, I liked this class, she usually had some interesting stuff to say and the novels they use for this class were quite interesting as well. We were covering a certain author, but something told me she didn't like him as much as she let on.

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous but that's what I like about him. My personal favourite is _"Mangekyo"_. Why isn't it ever in textbooks…? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it…" She trailed off. She then zeroed her piercing glare on Junpei who was dozing off at that point, "… Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favourite author?"

Junpei stood at attention and looked at the teacher nervously.

"H-Huh? U-Umm…" He leaned a little to the side so he can whisper to me, "Psst! Who does she like?"

'_Hmm… Save his ass or throw him under the bus?' _Seeing Junpei's pleading face immediately made me disregard the second option, _'Na, can't be THAT cruel to him. I'm too kind.'_

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." I whispered the answer to him who then repeated it for the teacher to hear. Miss Toriumi seemed impressed with him.

"That's right! So you were paying attention after all!"

"Eheheh… Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" He then turned to me, "Man, you saved my bacon, Ross!" He whispered to me, grateful for my help. As the lesson continued, I heard the other students whispering around me.

"Ross gave Junpei the answer… He must pay attention in class!"

For some reason, I felt that my popularity grew a little bit. I paid the students no mind and focused on the lesson.

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

I reached the dorm at around 6 in the evening. I was hanging out with Junpei; he showed me the various places around Iwatodai, including Paulownia Mall and Port Island Station. He also showed me some of the places in Iwatodai Station I missed while walking through it the first time.

'_I can't believe there's so much to do here. So many places to eat too! Kinda curious about that Hagakure place, maybe I should go there sometime.'_

I entered the dorm and was greeted with the sight of Yukari talking with someone else, a male adult.

'_Who's that I wonder?'_

Yukari heard the door shut and looked at me from the couch.

"Oh, he's back." Both Yukari and the mystery man stood to greet me.

"So, this is one of the new guests." He said. The mystery man was middle-aged judging by his appearance; he wore a tan suit with a brown turtleneck underneath it. He had long brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore glasses as well.

"Good evening." He said with a smile, "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. _"Ikutsuki"_… Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes."

'_Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki. Doesn't seem that difficult to say.'_

"Please, have a seat." He motioned to the couches. We all took a seat before the Chairman spoke again, "Now, do you have any questions while I'm here?"

"… Yeah, why are you here exactly? I would think that someone like you would be extremely busy."

"I'm here to welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which…" He turned to look at Yukari, "Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello…" He looked at me once more, "Is there anything else?"

"Anyone else living here, besides the ones I already know?"

"Besides you and the 4 other guests, there's Yukari here, Mitsuru and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Any other questions?"

I debated bringing up the events of the other night, but something told me that wasn't the best idea in the world, so I shook my head.

"No, I'm good."

"Then I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me." He got off the chair, "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, _"The early bird catches the bookworm!" _… Please forgive the bad pun. ~chuckle~" He walked off, leaving me and Yukari alone. She looked exasperated, she let out a sigh.

"… You'll get used to his lame jokes."

* * *

_~Later that night~_

Everyone in the dorm is fast asleep, unaware of the world around them. Everyone, but a few. In an unknown room, Yukari and Mitsuru sit at a computer console, watching, diligently making sure everything's alright with the new arrivals to the dorm. A door opened, and someone approaches them.

"Working hard?" The Chairman, Ikutsuki asked them, "So how are they doing?" Mitsuru stood up.

"McHardy went to bed a little while ago, they're all asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think they…?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now… The Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

_~Meanwhile, in a back alley at Tatsumi Port Island~_

Upbeat music blasted from the small portable radio in a man's hand. He sat there; unaware of what's to come.

"Man, this sucks." He complained as he threw the radio into the trash, even then, the upbeat music still played.

"_KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits!"_

"_This program was brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them. The time is now midnight."_

~**~  
11:59:55 PM  
11:59:56 PM  
11:59:57 PM  
11:59:58 PM  
11:59:59 PM  
12:00:00 AM  
~**~

The sky turned green, the moon turned green. The man was unsure of what had just happened, all he knew was that something strange was happening. He looked around and froze when he saw the coffins. All sense of rational thought was taken from him at the sight. He felt something though, eating away at his mind. He held his head in his hands, trying to make the pain go away, but he felt something else. Black ooze seemed to be pouring out of his head and went over his hands.

"Wh… What's happening to me…? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He collapsed into the pool of blood beneath his feet.

* * *

_~Back in a certain room at the dormitory~_

"Hmm… They're still sleeping." Ikutsuki commented, watching the monitors with keen interest, "The Dark Hour occurs each day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then they must be…" Yukari trailed off, knowing what that means.

"As you can see, they've retained their human forms. They're asleep, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must… If they didn't, they would have preyed on them by now."

"Scary…" Yukari said silently.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days." Ikutsuki recommended; Mitsuru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Sir."

Yukari had her doubts though about the whole situation, it just didn't sit right with her.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this…"

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

I awoke to the sound of something moving. My eyes slowly opened, revealing to me a blue floor.

'_I don't remember having my floor redecorated… I don't remember sleeping in my chair either.'_

I slowly lifted my head, and saw the strangest of sights. The back area was chain linked, showing that the room was moving upwards.

'_Am I in a giant elevator?'_

I then saw a table, covered with a blue cloth, and behind it sat an old man. He had a black suit and tie on, with a handkerchief in the pocket. He also wore white gloves over his clasped hands. He had white hair, bulging bloodshot eyes and quite possibly the longest nose I have ever seen in my life.

'_Pinocchio ain't got shit on this guy.'_

Beside him stood a young woman. She had short white hair and, strangely enough, yellow eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue dress which resembles a stewardess's outfit, with five black-lined circles inside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue hat, black leggings and blue boots. She was carrying a huge book with her, though I didn't get a good look at the title, if it had one.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man." The old man spoke like he was expecting me, "My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He pointed to the woman standing beside him, "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth said pleasantly.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It's been years since we had a guest." Igor waved his hand and something appeared on the table. My eyes widened as I recognised the item.

'_Th-That's the contract I signed at the dorm! How does he have it?! More importantly, why?!'_

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place… Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

I sat there, taking all this new info in, unsure of how to proceed. I wondered if this was real or not, it was so strange. What he said about a _'unique ability'_ confused me a lot. I decided to go along with it, because after all, I _did _sign that contract.

"I-I understand, but… Is this all a dream?" I asked. Igor let out a small chuckle and provided an unexpected answer.

"Precisely… You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later… Hold onto this."

I felt something materialize in my hand. I took a look at it and saw that it was a decent sized key; the round part at the top had a mask design on it. I suddenly felt very tired; no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, I felt them begin to droop.

"'Til we meet again." Igor said before I lost consciousness and the Velvet Room disappeared.


	4. Week 1, Day 4 - The Full Moon

Author's Note: Wow. At least 10 pages. That is probably the most I have written in one day so far. Anyway, there is something I would like to make a note of before we begin, along the way, I'll suggest some music that is appropriate (or at least music I think is appropriate) to what's happening. I won't clog up the Author's Note or the chapter with notes on each track because there might be several tracks playing throughout one chapter, so I'll place the links and where they play in my profile, they're completely optional but in case you would like something to listen to, they're there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 9 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 0  
~**~

I awoke feeling like I had a really strange dream, stranger than the ones I normally have.

'_What was that place? So bizarre…'_

I got changed into my school clothes, as I put on my jacket; I felt something hit me against my side. I stopped and looked at the pocket, I was very curious now.

'_Is there something in my pocket?'_

I dug into it and got a grip on something that felt foreign, like it didn't belong. I pulled it out and saw that it was a key. The very same key I received in my dream.

'_This is the key that old man Igor gave me! But how… I thought it was a dream!'_

Several taps at the door shook me out of my thoughts, as I hear Carly's voice spoke behind it.

"Would you hurry it up in there! We're going to be late!"

"Ye-Yeah, be right there." I looked at the key once more and pocketed it.

'_What's going on here? I gotta show this to the others, see what they think.'_

I exited the room and made my way to the train station with the others, keeping absolutely silent along the way.

_~At Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate~_

I walked through the front gate, the others having ran off ahead of me, citing _'Not wanting to piss off Ekoda'_ as the reason.

'_That reminds me, I have him for Classic Lit today. If he is as bad as the others say, then…'_

I heard loud footsteps behind me; I turned and saw that Junpei had ran to catch up to me.

"What's up?! Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue… We're young… What more could we ask for?!" I couldn't help but smile, like him or not, you can't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"You're full of energy today, Junpei."

"Of course! Dude, listen to this… Oh wait, I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man. ~chuckle~"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever. You're right though, it is a nice day today."

We walked into the school, talking about the enviable slog that is Classic Lit.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Morning  
~**~

Mr. Ekoda was teaching Classic Lit, and the others were right. He was a pain in the ass.

'_At least it's only the morning we have him for… Doesn't mean I have to like that though.'_

I sat up as he began speaking.

"Ahem… I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year long. Some people say that Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, they're wrong. The students, the teachers; wrong, wrong, wrong! Hey… Are you all listening to me?"

I debated putting my head down and going to sleep, like half the class. I decided not to though, thinking that it would be important to know this.

"Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is _"Ise Monogatari"_, the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it _"da bomb"_. Anyway…"

'_Screw this.'_

I placed my head on the table and fell asleep, letting the rest of the lesson pass me by.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

I went straight back to the dorm after school, knowing that the others will be there.

"Welcome back." I hear Mitsuru say from the couch, I acknowledged her with a nod and went to the table at the back where the others were currently sitting.

"Hey… I need to talk to you all…" I looked back at the couches where Mitsuru and Yukari were talking, "Privately." They knew I was serious, I could tell they wondered about what happened.

"Sure, let's go upstairs." I heard Sophie say. We went upstairs to the 3rd floor, so we would be well out of earshot from Mitsuru and Yukari.

"So, what's going on, Ross? This isn't like you." Becky said with her arms crossed.

"Something happened to me last night. I want you to hear everything I have to say before saying anything, alright? I'm not sure I can trust Yukari and Mitsuru with this." They nodded; I collected my thoughts before beginning.

"I had a dream… A very strange dream. I dreamt that I woke up in a blue room. It looked like a giant elevator and it was moving upwards without any sign of stopping. There were two people in it; one a creepy looking old man with a long nose named Igor, and the other a book-carrying, yellow eyed woman called Elizabeth. Igor told me that the contract I signed a few days ago allowed me entry into that room; he said it was called _'The Velvet Room'_."

"I heard you say something about a contract to Yukari, she had no idea what you were talking about. And quite frankly, neither did us. We didn't have to sign a contract on the way in." Carly interrupted, that piece of information struck me as odd.

'_Why me and not the others?' _I shook my head before continuing.

"Anyway, he also told me that I was _'destined to hone my unique ability'_ and that I would require his help to do that. All that he asked in return was that I follow the contract and assume responsibility for the choices I make, whatever that could mean… He then told me that my visit to that room was only a dream and that I would return to it of my own accord sooner or later. He then gave me a key; I think it was the key to the room, I fell asleep and the room disappeared." They all looked at me with confusion in their eyes, I didn't blame them. Who would believe a story like that? After all, it was only a dream, right?

"You had a strange dream… What are you getting at?" Sophie asked me, I leaned forward on the table.

"So, I woke up this morning and while I was getting changed. I noticed this in my jacket pocket." I pulled out the key from my pocket and placed it in the middle of the table, "It's the same key Igor gave me." They clamoured around it, looking it over. Each of them had their comments about it.

"Wow! That looks so cool!"

"What's that design, a mask?"

"It looks like one of those old-fashioned keys."

"I've never seen a key like that before."

They took turns holding it, before giving it back to me. Vicky then realised that something was wrong.

"Wait… I thought you said that you got that key in your dream."

"That's what I said."

"So, how can the key be here?" The others looked at her, realising that she had a point. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"And what was that about a _'unique ability'_?" Becky asked, "Can you do something that we didn't know about?"

"News to me. Everything he said was extremely cryptic; he didn't explain a whole lot."

Everyone thought about what we talked about, and in the end, none of us could figure out a logical explanation for all this. I shook my head before facing the girls.

"I think… We should think about this, and discuss this some other time. Right now, I don't even know where this key goes; let alone why I have it."

"I agree." Sophie nodded her head, "It deserves some careful thought before we start throwing out answers." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway…" Carly started, "I hear you had Ekoda for Classic Lit this morning."

'_Oh, here we go…'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

_~In a certain room in the dormitory~_

Everyone had fallen asleep once more. Everyone except Yukari, Mitsuru and the Chairman, who watched them with interest on the monitors.

"…How are they?" Ikutsuki asked; Mitsuru didn't turn away from the monitors as she answered his question.

"…The same as last night."

"Hmm… Very interesting." Ikutsuki pushed his glasses up, "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first… Memory loss… Disorientation… But, Ross…" He pointed out the monitor where he was shown, "He is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari, like the previous night, felt guilty about the situation she was a part of.

"But… We're treating them like guinea pigs."

"I understand you concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard that Ross is your classmate. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

Yukari seemed to have calmed down a little, but she still didn't agree with spying on them.

"Yeah, I guess. But, still…"

A loud beep coming from the console grabbed everyone's attention. Mitsuru pressed a button and spoke.

"Command room. Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked. Akihiko's voice came in through the console, though a little difficult to make out due to static, Mitsuru did pick up two things in his voice: a sense of wonder, and fear.

"You're not going to believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

Without missing a beat, Mitsuru, Yukari and the Chairman's eyes widened and a look of shock passed over their faces. They knew exactly what Akihiko's words meant.

"Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here?!" Yukari asked, though the answer was obvious. Mitsuru stood up.

Mr. Chairman. We'll suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"…R-Right! Be careful!"

* * *

_~In the front hall~_

A lone figure enters through the entrance as fast as he could, and locked the entrance down; to prevent anything from getting in. He slumped down, leaning against the wall. Mitsuru, Yukari and the Chairman arrived just in time to see this.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouted, concerned. Yukari went to check on him, but when she tried to help him up, Akihiko convulsed in pain.

"Senpei!?"

"I'm alright." Akihiko said, though his look of pain said otherwise, "Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru reprimanded. Ikutsuki walked into Akihiko's line of sight.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" He asked.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one- -"

The building suddenly shook violently. They managed to balance themselves before they fell, but they were worry about the cause of it.

"Ah! What the…!? …You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru pulled out a gun from her holster.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back!" Mitsuru ordered, Yukari was hesitant though.

"But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru said to him, Akihiko gave a strong glare to her, though she wasn't intimidated by it.

"Like I had a choice!" He barked. He then turned that strong glare to Yukari, "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" She nodded.

"I-I'm going." She ran towards the stairs.

* * *

_~In Ross's room~_

'_Huh? Was that an earthquake just now? It seemed like a big one. I should check on the others, they're probably awake now.'_

I went towards the door after getting out of bed, but several loud knocks stopped me in my tracks.

"Wake up! Sorry, we're coming in!"

'_We?'_

The door opened and in entered Yukari, Carly, Becky, Sophie and Vicky.

"I don't have time to explain. We need to get out of here now!"

"What's going on!?" The ground shook again; everyone grabbed a hold of something to keep their balance until it stopped.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari said, we made to leave before she stopped and faced me, "Wait! …Take this, just in case." She placed a short sword in my hand.

'_B-But this is…!'_

"…Okay, let's go!"

We followed Yukari down the stairs and stopped in front of what I think is the back door. She looked a lot less tense now that we were there.

"Alright, we should be safe now- -" A loud beep interrupted her, it seemed to be coming from a device on her ear.

"Takeba, do you read me!?" I hear Mitsuru's voice speak through it.

"Y-Yes! I read you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!?"

A large bang came from the door. We all jumped back a little. Another two bangs. We jump back a bit further. I wondered what this could be, whatever it was, it had everyone on edge, myself included.

"~gasp~ L-Let's pull back!" We all moved back towards the stairs, but in the short time it took, another large rumble shook the building.

"What are we going to do…? They're downstairs! Do we have any choice but to go further up?" We didn't give the question any thought and ran back up the stairs. When we reached the second floor, the building shook again.

"W-Whoa, whoa! What are we going to do!?" Yukari was panicking; we couldn't afford to stop, so we kept climbing the stairs. We reached the top of the third floor when the building shook again.

"Ahh!" I turn to the source of the yell and saw that Vicky was about to fall down the stairs, before she did however, I managed to grab her hand and pull her to safety.

"Gotcha!"

We caught up with the others and made it to the fourth floor, where once again, the building shook. This time, we heard the sound of something breaking.

"What was that!?" Yukari shouted in fear, the building shook again.

'_Persistent thing, aren't you?'_

"It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!"

We ran for the fifth floor, I noticed that there were no more stairs, so we were effectively trapped here.

"O-Oh yeah! If we go out through here- -!" Yukari pointed out a fire escape, she opened the door and we all rushed out onto the roof, where she locked it behind her. Everyone was leaning against the wall for support; even Yukari was leaning against the door, trying to catch her breath.

"~sigh~ I think we're safe for now." Fate seemed to like to toy with people who say stuff like that; because the ground shook again once she finished that sentence. Yukari gasped.

The atmosphere turned heavy as we stood there; Yukari had a pure look of fear on her face, she turned around slowly, as did everyone else, to face the other side of the rooftop. A black hand suddenly gripped the edge of the rooftop, whatever it was, it was climbing the building. Then another hand appeared, and another, until around 6 hands had a grip on the building. Slowly, something resembling a mask appeared and started looking around. It spotted us and climbed over the edge so it was on the roof. Out of nowhere, 6 of the 8 hands pulled out knives and began charging towards us. Yukari took a few steps forward, shielding us from it.

"Those monsters… We call them Shadows!" Yukari then pulled out a gun from her holster, the same gun she had the night I arrived at the dorm. Only this time, she pointed it at her head. The sudden movement shocked us to the point where we couldn't do anything other than shout at her not to shoot.

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh my god!"

"Yukari, don't!"

She seemed hesitant to pull the trigger, that brief moment of hesitation allowed that creature to close the gap.

"Look out!" I shouted as it swung its knives, we barely managed to dodge them. The attack knocked the gun out of Yukari's hands and made her fall to the ground. The gun landed with a clank next to my feet. The others were checking up on Yukari while I stood there, frozen in disbelief.

'_What… What is that thing? This night… This is exactly like the night I came to the dorm! Green sky, green moon, blood everywhere… What's going on here?'_

The strange creature looked like it was staring at me for a few seconds, before slowly making its way towards me. For a moment though, I did not see it. Everything turned white around me and time seemed to have slowed down. The boy who had me sign the contract a few days before appeared in front of me.

"You…"

He simply pointed at the gun at my feet, with a smile on his face.

"Go on…"

* * *

_~At the command room~_

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki were watching what was happening on the monitors. They saw that Yukari was knocked down and that the Shadow was slowly closing in on Ross.

"There!" Akihiko said as soon as he spotted Ross and the others. Mitsuru and he share a quick nod before going to help them; the Chairman stopped them before they could.

"Wait."

* * *

_~At the rooftop~_

I looked at the gun, before slowly bending to pick it up. As I held the gun in my hands, I remembered what Yukari did while she still had the weapon.

'_What am I doing?'_

I looked at the creature still crawling towards me. I brought the gun up to my chest.

'_What am I doing?'_

I closed my eyes, and slowly lifted the gun towards my head.

'_What am I doing?'_

I had the gun pointed at my temple now. I could feel my heart beating faster, my breathing getting heavier, my hands shaking. Suddenly, I felt calm, and amidst my friends' cries, I uttered a single word. It came out like a breath. I didn't know why I said it, but I said it like I knew it all my life.

"Per…so…na."

_~BANG!~_

* * *

Everyone heard the gunshot, but no-one expected what happened next. As the sound of the gunshot rang through the air, beads of energy seemed to stream around Ross. He had a slight smile on his face as he felt pure energy course through him. Suddenly, something rose up from behind him. It looked like a container, but what it really was, the others didn't know. It stopped and hovered a few feet off the ground. Ross had his head down as the container rose, when it stopped; he sharply raised his head and opened his eyes. The container like object broke apart. What emerged from it rendered Yukari and the others speechless.

It was mostly humanoid in shape, but it resembled a mecha more than anything. It had a blue and orange colour scheme. Protruding from its spine are wing-like thrusters with two smaller ones located at the joints of the knees. Its head was bird-like in shape. It had a gun-cannon located on the hilt of its right arm. At the lower base of the spine were three fin-like protrusions, and just below the waist was an area where the cockpit would be.

"**My name is Jehuty." **The Persona declared in a distinct, robotic, female voice, **"Ready for combat operation."**

"As we suspected…" Mitsuru stated while Akihiko and the Chairman look on from the command room.

Ross and Jehuty looked at the Shadow for a second before they moved. Faster than what normal people can keep up with, they charged towards the Shadow; Ross with a sword in his hand, Jehuty revealing a retractable blade in its right arm. The Persona did a devastating three-hit combo while Ross flipped over it, dodging its blades and did a similar combo from behind it. It was all over within five seconds; before anyone had an idea of what was going on, the shadow broke apart, its mask breaking as it hit the ground. What remained of the Shadow dissolved into nothingness.

Mitsuru gasped as she watched the scene on her monitors.

"What in the world…?" Akihiko didn't quite know what to say to what just occurred before his eyes.

The Chairman was stunned; he didn't know what to say either, he was excited at the power displayed from Ross and his Persona.

About a minute later, Ross felt the sudden swell of power subside, and Jehuty disappeared into his body. Yukari was the first one to speak after the short battle.

"Is it over…?" She looked around before gasping; two pieces of the giant Shadow seemed to have survived the onslaught and was crawling towards them. Without thinking, Ross charged in.

More confident than before, he lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. His Persona appeared once more and began its attack. Using the gun on its arm, Jehuty shot the Shadow to drive it back while Ross ran forward with his sword. He slashed it twice and it dissolved into thin air. The other Shadow thought it could use this as an opportunity to deal the killing blow. Ross was much faster though. He sidestepped the Shadow's attack and tried to destroy it, but it was much faster than he anticipated. The Shadow dodged his slashes and tried to attack him again, but Ross dodged it. Waiting for it was Jehuty who raised its left arm in response. The Shadow was knocked back as an energy shield deflected the attack; while it was dazed, Jehuty moved in for the kill, delivering several quick slashes which defeated it once and for all.

All was calm once more as the last Shadow dissolved. Ross took several deep breaths before turning to face everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. Nobody said anything; all they could do was nod. He smiled back at them, a look of relief washed over his face.

"Good… I'm glad…" That was all he could say before he collapsed onto his knees, and fell forward, landing face first into the cold ground unconscious. Several cries of Ross's name sounded out as the others rushed to his aid; Yukari reached him first and began shaking him.

"Are you okay!?" She asked him, but she received no answer, "Come on…! Say something!"

Mitsuru and Akihiko arrived on the rooftop, only to find the Shadows defeated and everyone standing around an unconscious Ross. They rushed over to them.

"Are you alright!?" Akihiko asked, but Yukari ignored him as she continued to shake Ross's body.

"Can you hear me!? Please…! Answer me!"

* * *

_~The Velvet Room~_

I awoke, only to find myself in the Velvet Room once again. Igor and Elizabeth were in the same spots they were last time, Elizabeth still carried that book of hers and Igor still had that smile on his face like he was expecting me.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your _"power"_… It's nothing to worry about though. So, just relax. By the way… I see that it was Jehuty who heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"… My psyche?" I asked, not exactly sure of what he was talking about.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak…"

"…You lost me, completely."

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- -your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability."

"Oh, I get it. You mean, the stronger my connection with someone, the stronger my Persona will become?"

"Precisely, I'm glad that you are quick to understand this. Now, then… Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then… Farewell."

I slowly felt my consciousness slip away as the Velvet Room disappeared.


	5. Week 2, Day 4-5

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be a little different. At points, I'll combine two days into a single chapter either because the content for a single day is too short to make a decent sized chapter, or they're so closely linked, I felt it prudent to include it in. This is a case where both apply. On another note, I hope everyone's enjoying what they've seen so far. I mean, I look at the stats and I know I'm doing _something_ right, judging by how many views there are. I would like to hear your thoughts on this, so leave a review if you like it, didn't like it, whatever your opinion on this is. In any case, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 17 April 2012  
Time: After School  
Days until Full Moon: 22  
~**~

'_Ugh… Where am I? What happened? … Oh, that's right. I fell unconscious. And took a trip to the Velvet Room again. How long have I been sleeping?'_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at a white ceiling.

'_Okay, not my room.'_

"You're awake…!" I hear Yukari's voice say. I look around to find her sitting beside me, "Um, how do you feel?"

"…Where am I? And why are you here, Yukari?"

"Thank goodness. You finally came to… ~sigh~ How much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week!"

'_What!? I've been out for a week!?'_

"I was so worried about you… Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's a short walk from the station… You saved my life, you know… So I couldn't just leave you here."

Yukari shuffled a little in her seat before speaking again.

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted… But you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?"

She then looked down at the floor, looking guilty about something.

"Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… Even though I was supposed to protect all of you, I… But, your power… It was amazing. I've never seen anyone move that fast before."

Memories of the other night came rushing back to me. That raw power I felt when I pulled the trigger on that gun, it was unlike anything I have felt in my life. And then there was my Persona, I heard it speak its name: Jehuty. I couldn't remember much beyond that. I shook my head a little before looking at Yukari again.

"What did I do…?"

"The power you used… We call it _"Persona"_. And those creatures you defeated are Shadows- -our enemy. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

'_Already know this much thanks to Igor, but it's nice to have some answers out of her.'_

"I, uh… I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorta like you."

'_Like me?'_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, she took a deep breath before beginning.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little… And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms… You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past… But it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine… It was back in '99… There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened… He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you… Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help… It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry… You wouldn't have to go through this if I wasn't such a coward…"

'_Such pain… For only one person... I guess we are alike after all.'_

"… I was scared, too." She looked shocked to learn this; whatever I did that night must have made a big impact on her to make her think otherwise.

"Really…? But still…" She shook her head before smiling at me, "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself _"I've been hiding so many things from him… As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth."_ So, thanks for listening. I wanted to share that story with someone for a long time… Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

Yukari started to walk away, but something made me call out to her.

"Yukari, wait!" She turned around surprised, "Maybe, uh… Maybe you could… Stay and keep me company? We never had much of a chance to talk much, did we?"

Why did I ask her to stay? Maybe it was because she was right and that we were alike. Maybe I just wanted to get to know her better. I wasn't sure why. Yukari thought about this for a few seconds before smiling at me.

"Sure." As she walked back to her seat, I noticed that the room I was in was empty.

"Where are the others…?" My eyes widened as I realised something important.

'_Crap!'_

"Are they okay!? What happened to them!?"

'_Why didn't I think of this sooner!?'_

"They're fine. They were a little shook up, but they're safe. They were here visiting a while ago, but I sent them back to the dorm, the Chairman wanted to speak with them." I let out the breath I was holding in, and sunk into the pillow, "You really do care about them, don't you?"

"…My friends were all I had left after… Well, you knew what happened."

"I was kinda surprised that you've been here before."

"I always wanted to go to Japan…"

Yukari and I talked about random things until the sunset. It felt nice being able to talk to her knowing that she wasn't hiding anything from me. Felt nice indeed…

* * *

~**~  
Date: 18 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 21  
~**~

_~Gekkoukan High School, main gate~_

I was walking through the main gate when Yukari spotted me.

"Morin'. You seem to be doin' pretty well.

"Yeah, I'm doin' alright. My legs are a little stiff though." To make my point clear, I shook my right leg a little. Yukari giggled a little.

"That's good." We walked a little bit before she spoke again, "Hey, sorry to add this to your worries, but… Ikutsuki-san wants to speak with you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm, okay? Don't forget."

Making a mental note of that, Yukari and I walked into the school building.

~**~  
Time: Morning  
~**~

Mr. Ono was a… Eccentric one, if I could put it into words. He wore a samurai helm and was obsessed with the Sengoku era of Japanese history. Though, he was teaching us about the Stone Age at the moment.

"So, the Stone Age can be summarized as mankind's struggle against the mammoths. Aaaaaand that's enough about the Stone Age. I'm sick of it. I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that interesting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta… It's tough being an adult. Okay, can anyone answer a question about the Stone Age? Hmm… Junpei, how about you? The Stone Age was divided into the Paleolithic and the Neolithic eras. What's the difference between them?"

Junpei looked ready to face plant onto his desk.

"Uhh… How am I supposed to know about something from way back then? Tell me, Ross! What's the answer?"

'_Maybe if you paid attention a little, you would know this.'_

Despite my harsh thoughts, my kindness overtook me and I told him the answer.

"How the tools were made."

"Correct. Paleolithic tools were chipped stone, while Neolithic tools were ground stone. Though either way, they used stone tools. Ugh… I want to get to the age of katanas. Everything else is so dull…"

"Hey…! I answered right, and I don't get any credit? Tch… Oh well. Thanks Ross."

The lesson continued with the teachers constant ramblings about the Sengoku era.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

I immediately went back to the dorm once the last bell rung. I followed Yukari's instructions and climbed the staircase to the fourth floor. At the top of the staircase, Yukari was waiting for me.

"Oh! There you are! Everyone is waiting, come on!"

We entered a spacious room with several bookcases, a table with several chairs and a couch, and a giant console off to the left.

'_Pretty advanced for a normal school dorm…'_

On the table I noticed a silver briefcase. Mitsuru, the Chairman and a young male who I haven't seen before were sitting down; waiting for me, it seemed.

"Ah, there you are." Ikutsuki started, "I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat."

I looked at Yukari who nodded, before having a seat on the couch with Mitsuru.

"Sure, Mr. _Chair_man." I couldn't resist making the bad joke. Everyone face faulted with the exception of Ikutsuki, who was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"~giggle~ Oh, I got to write that one down! So simple, yet brilliant!"

I took the seat opposite Yukari while I wait for Ikutsuki to calm down. When he finally did, he pointed out the male sitting to his right.

"Oh, before I begin. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." The man named Akihiko gave a short wave at me.

"How ya doin'?"

I smiled politely and nodded back before turning my attention to the Chairman.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this… Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

'…_What?'_

"…Excuse me?"

Mitsuru smiled at my shocked expression.

"~chuckle~ I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you've already experienced this truth firsthand. Do you remember the night you came here?"

'_Vividly.'_

"You had to have noticed the signs… The streetlights went out… Nothing was working… There were coffins everywhere… Didn't it feel like you were in a different time…?"

'_Felt like I was in a graveyard would be more correct.'_

"That's the Dark Hour- -a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"…So let me get this straight. This _"Dark Hour"_ is hidden between midnight and 12 o' one or something? … I don't get it."

"I know how you feel. Who would believe such a story?" Ikutsuki said, "But the Dark Hour occurs each night, right at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

It was at this point that Akihiko spoke up.

"Normal people don't realise it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting… You saw those creatures. We call them _"Shadows"_. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them… Sounds exciting, huh?"

He had an excited look on his face, like he enjoyed the sound of that. Mitsuru stood up and glared at him.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" He glared back at Mitsuru and I swore that the temperature of the room rose by five degrees.

'_Whoa! I can feel the sparks flying from over here! Poor Ikutsuki, being stuck in the middle of that.'_

The aforementioned Chairman looked back and forth nervously between the two of them.

"Now, now. He does his work well." That seemed to calm them down as they went back to sitting down, Ikutsuki looked back at me now, "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad- -SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, I'm the club advisor."

Mitsuru leaned forward on her seat and spoke up.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"… I doubt that the police can do anything about the Dark Hour… So how do you fight them?"

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki began, "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's _"Persona"_- -the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

"...So what are you getting at?" I asked, Mitsuru then got up and opened the briefcase on the table. In it was a gun similar to what Yukari had when the dorm was attacked and an armband which had _"SEES"_ engraved on it.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

I ran my hands through my hair, taking in all this new information.

"This is… This is just so much to take in." I said. The others looked like they could understand what I mean.

"I understand." Mitsuru said, "We'll give you a few minutes to think about it."

I sat there, unmoving from that spot. I thought about everything I learned that night. The whole concept of The Dark Hour terrified me, I mean; a hidden hour that only certain people know about, that only certain people can survive in. I then thought about my Persona. From what I was told, I had managed to defeat those Shadows and saved everyone at the dorm that night. Yukari knew what I was thinking about, but she didn't speak up about it.

'_This power… What if I was given this power for a reason? I could use it to protect everyone… Nobody close to me will die ever again… I could… Be useful for once…'_

"… Alright. I'll do it." I said with conviction, nodding my head. Everyone looked relieved, especially Yukari.

"~sigh~ I was afraid you'd say no…" Yukari then smiled at me, "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." Ikutsuki said with a smile, "Oh, I almost forgot. About your friends. I'm sure you noticed that they weren't here?"

"Yeah, I did." I answered, "Where are they? I thought I would have passed them on the way in."

"We're currently testing them for the potential. But, between you and me, I don't think there will be any complications. We told them about us and how we intended to recruit you, they wanted to help out as soon as we mentioned you."

I had to chuckle at that, it didn't surprise me at all.

"I figured as much, I would have done something like that had it been anyone else in my place." I noticed that Akihiko had a solemn look on his face as Ikutsuki mentioned that.

'_What's wrong with him?'_

It wasn't my place to ask though, so I ignored it. Suddenly, a sound reached my ears; it sounded like glass breaking. Everything seemed to freeze around me as I saw something materialize in the air. It was a card. It hung there for a second before flipping over; revealing a portrait of a jester laughing very close to a cliff with a dog at his heels, at the bottom of the card was the number zero. A mysterious voice spoke in my head.

"**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"**

The card disappeared, and time seemed to return to normal. I felt a rush of power course through my body.

'_This power… Was this what Igor was talking about…? The strength of my bonds is the strength of my Persona, huh…?'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

The Dark Hour came, just like Ikutsuki said it would. I was fast asleep in my bed… _"Was"_, being the key word here.

"Hi, how are you?" A familiar voice spoke; I opened my eyes and looked around. And I saw the creepy kid from earlier, sitting at the edge of my bed.

'_What the…?'_

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"I'm always with you…" He answered with a soft voice.

'_Okay… THAT isn't creepy or anything.'_

"Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." That was interesting to me. My first thoughts were that some world-ending disaster would occur, like Ragnarok, a giant nuclear explosion or the sun expanding and roasting us alive… Hell, could have been Instrumentality, I didn't know. Still, my curiosity got the better of me.

"The end?"

"The end of everything… But to be honest, I don't really know what it is… Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power… and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none… It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

'_Oh great, he's one of THOSE kinds of messengers. Always giving cryptic clues and not explaining what they mean until it's too late… Why can't things be simple in the world?'_

After his little message, he did something that should have surprised me, but didn't. He disappeared and reappeared at the foot of the bed.

'_Oh, he has teleportation powers… Nothing can surprise me at this point.'_

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" He chuckled lightly before continuing on.

"I expect you to honour your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me… Okay then, see you later."

And like that, he was gone.


	6. Week 2, Day 6

~**~  
Date: 19 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 20  
~**~

The light of the morning sun shone through my window as I awoke to a brand new day. I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms, hearing an audible crack. I got out and began to get dressed. When I was about done, I heard a voice; a voice that would change my days forever.

"**Good morning."**

I froze. I knew that voice from somewhere, but I was having a little trouble placing it. I turned around and saw a giant mecha floating in the middle of the room. Needless to say, I freaked out a little.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I tripped over backwards. I felt my head bang off the sink as I landed on the hard, wooden floor.

'_OW! That's going to leave a bruise.'_

I heard footsteps getting closer very quickly. Before I had time to get up, the door swung open.

"I heard you scream, what is- AH!" Yukari jumped back in fright, not expecting the sight of a mecha floating in the middle of my room. She then had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh, that's right… I completely forgot." She said in a whisper, I looked up at her in utter confusion.

"Forgot what? What is going-" I then took a good look at the mecha, and I remembered where I heard that voice before, "Wait… Aren't you…?" The Persona answered my question with the same distinct, robotic, female voice.

"**I am the Persona known as Jehuty. It is nice to meet you, Master.'**

Yukari laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry… We probably should have told you. Since you've awakened to your powers, your Persona… Well, it follows you around. Only people who have awakened to their potential can see them, though." She explained, I looked back and forth between her and my Persona. I noticed that I couldn't see her Persona.

"Wait a sec. How come I can't see your Persona?" I asked, Yukari looked embarrassed at the question, but gave an answer.

"Well… It's because I haven't summoned mine yet." She walked towards Jehuty, and seemed to be looking it over, staring at every detail she noticed. I also was looking at it and noticed some details. For one, the blade on its right arm was connected to the elbow part and was retractable from the looks of it.

'_I suppose that makes sense, the blade would go right up to its shoulder if it was inside its arm, restricting its mobility.'_

I also noticed that the legs were pointed and there seemed to be a little section at the back that springs out, allowing it to stand on the ground if it wanted. I wondered what it could be used for beyond that. I saw that green energy was coursing through its body, traveling along specific points continually, but I quickly forgot about it when Jehuty pointed out something.

"**I believe you are to depart for the facility known as Gekkoukan High School, Master."**

Yukari and I were shook out of our daze when the Persona pointed that out.

"Oh, that's right! C'mon Ross, we're going to be late if we don't leave now!" Yukari bolted out at the room. I quickly put my shoes on and followed her. Jehuty was floating behind me.

"**I shall accompany you, Master."**

"Um, if you don't mind, can you drop the whole 'Master' thing? It's kinda uncomfortable for me." I asked, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"**Certainly, Master."**

My face met the palm of my hand. I massaged my forehead in exasperation.

"Look, just call me 'Ross', okay?"

"**Roger."**

Jehuty stayed silent for most of the trip to the school. Yukari was right about nobody else being able to see it. It was a good thing though, since if people were to see a mecha floating around, eyebrows would be raised. The day at school was, for the most part, uncomfortable. I mean, a giant mecha floating around everywhere I go, and only I and the rest of SEES can see it; I ended up constantly looking over my shoulder, looking at it. During class, I noticed that Junpei wasn't around, but I didn't pay it any mind as Jehuty was telling me, in detail, _**"17 different clear-cut reasons why falling asleep in class is a bad idea."**_ I could tell that Yukari was stifling a laugh listening to it lecture me. It seemed that only I and she can hear it.

'_Another difference between those who have the potential and those who don't it seems…'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

The school day ended and my Persona followed me silently back to the dorm.

"So…" I begin, not knowing what to say to it. "You're a part of me, right?"

"**That is correct. I am an aspect of your personality given form."**

"Do you know which aspect?"

"**That I am uncertain of, though I think it will become clear soon enough."**

"I see. Is there anything I should know about?"

"**My attacks primarily rely on raw speed and power. I am able to use other attacks, but they are currently unavailable at the moment. I am strong against most physical attacks, but be careful, I am weak against Zio attacks."**

"Zio?"

"**Electricity attacks. As long as you have me with you in battle, Zio skills will knock you off balance and deal a significant amount of damage, so be careful."**

"I'll keep that in mind. So, what do you think of Japan?" I asked, looking around the street we were walking down, "Pretty nice, huh?"

"**I do not have an opinion to speak of."**

"…I see."

The rest of the trip back was spent in silence.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

It was around 7 at night when I sat down at the desk to begin studying. Being in a hospital bed for a week put me behind a little. Before my pencil touched the paper, I heard Yukari's voice call me from downstairs.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come down here?"

"Sure. Give me a sec." I said with a sigh, I got up off the seat and went to leave the room, but not before taking one last glance at the paper and books left untouched.

'_You WILL be done tonight, o'cursed homework!'_

I went down the stairs to the front hall where I saw Yukari and Akihiko, along with a Persona floating beside Akihiko. It was taller than Jehuty, a bit bulky but that's due to the armour covering its body. I noticed that its mouth was obscured by the armour and its hair was long and golden. Its right arm was covered with a steel plate and at the end; there was a sharp pointy thing. The other arm and both legs were normal sized but were thin at the end. I walked up to them. Akihiko noticed me staring at the Persona.

"I suppose you could see them now?" He asked, chuckling. I nodded without taking my eyes off it.

"This is Polydeuces. My Persona." He introduced, Polydeuces gave me a quick look over before speaking with a voice similar to Akihiko's but a bit deeper.

"**I saw what you did last week**. **Very impressive."**

"Oh… Thank you." I said, giving a nervous smile, "Though I can't remember much of it to be honest."

"**That's normal. Especially after going through a summoning like yours. You'll get used to it."**

"Okay, he's here now. So what's this all about?" Yukari interrupted, getting things back on track.

"There's someone I want to introduce." Akihiko started and then turned to the door, "… Hey, hurry up." He said to someone on the outside.

"Hold your horses… This is freaking heavy." A familiar voice spoke, though muffled by the door; I could hear it quite clearly.

'_No… Don't tell me…!'_

The entrance swung open and in walked in the cap-wearing Junpei Iori, pushing along several big bags, the ones with wheels at the bottom. Yukari was shocked to say the least.

"J-Junpei!? … Why is HE here!? Wait, don't tell me- -"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Junpei had quite possibly the biggest grin on his face at that moment.

"~chuckle~ Wazzup?"

Yukari was still shocked over this. Though, to be fair, so was I.

"He's staying HERE!? You've got to be kidding me!?" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently… I told him about us and he agreed to help." Akihiko explained.

I stared at them mouth agape, the concept of Junpei being able to summon a Persona was mind-boggling on its own, but the fact that he would be joining SEES left me speechless. Didn't stop Yukari from commenting on it though.

"You have the potential!? For real!?"

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." He started to explain, "I don't remember much, but… Damn, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal… in the beginning. Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

I managed to shake out of my daze long enough to answer his question.

"More or less."

"Oh… That's good. You should, since you're a Persona-user… But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too right!? Havin' me join…"

Yukari was still in a daze over the fact that Junpei would be joining us. I thought it would be interesting, but she had other thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah…"

I chuckled at her reaction, and smiled at Junpei.

"We'll wait and see about that, Junpei."

"Speaking of which, is that your Persona, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked, pointing behind us to Jehuty.

"**I am the Persona known as Jehuty. I belong to Ross McHardy."**

Junpei snorted when he heard Jehuty's voice.

"Dude, you have a girl as a Persona?"

"**I am not a girl. I am Jehuty."**

Junpei went to get a closer look at Jehuty, and grinned when he saw the… Placement of the cockpit.

"Don't start." I warned him.

"Oh, c'mon! I've got a million things I could say to this!"

"And we don't to hear any of them, thank you very much."

It was at this point that Akihiko interjected.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your friends were cleared for battle today, starting tomorrow; they'll be official members of SEES." He explained to me, I smiled and nodded approvingly, he then sported an excited smile on his face, "I think we're about ready…"

Junpei caught this and gave a huge grin.

"Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!"

'_He's like a kid in a candy shop. I hope he doesn't let this go to his head.'_

"With this many people, we can definitely start exploring that place…"

'_That place?'_

Junpei and I were confused, because we had no clue what Akihiko was on about. Yukari looked like she knew and she looked nervous bringing it up.

"You mean… Tartarus…?"

"Tartarus…? What's that? …Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei said, absolutely confused.

'_Heh, it does sound like toothpaste. What's up with that? … Wait, that name sounds familiar to me. Where have I heard it before…?'_

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko explained, Yukari still looked nervous and even hesitant about it.

"I hope so…" Yukari said.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." With that, we broke off, leaving Junpei to deal with his luggage, despite his agitated groans.

'_Now… About that homework…'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

It felt strange. I thought I was sleeping on my bed like any other normal day. When I opened my eyes however, the normal sight of my room was instead replaced by darkness.

'_What's going on...? Am I dreaming again…? This isn't the Velvet Room. Where am I?'_

I blinked several times to see if I was just seeing things. After the fifth blink, the sight of two people; an old woman holding the hand of a young boy appeared before me.

'_What the…?'_

They seemed to notice me being there because they began to speak to me.

"Hmm… My, my, you've had a great destiny thrust upon you…" The old woman said, "Poor human, you do not yet know the fate that which is to engulf the entire world." She then turned to look at the young boy. "What do you think, my little master?"

The young boy cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered something to the old woman. She turned back to look at me.

"…It is my honour to tell you that my little master has shown an interest in you. Poor human, he wants to give you a special gift. It is vital that you receive this gift… Please do not move." She warned. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, they were standing above me.

"…This will only hurt for an instant…"

The young boy slowly raised something so it was above my head. For a few seconds, I wasn't sure what he would do. Then, he dropped it. As it got closer and closer, I could see that it was a strange, insect-like creature. Before I could do anything, it landed… In my eye. A flash of unbearable pain shot through my body as I felt the insect-like creature crawl through my body effortlessly. I tried to scream out but no sound came out of my mouth. A few seconds of unbelievable torment and then I slump back, the world around me turning white. I hear the old woman's voice one more time before I fell unconscious.

"You will be the catalyst for a new world to be born…"


	7. Week 2, Day 7 - Entering Tartarus

~**~  
Date: 20 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until the Full Moon: 19  
~**~

I walked down the stairs to the front hall more tired than usual. Yukari and others except Junpei, Mitsuru and Akihiko were sitting at the table. I walked up to them who greeted me full of energy.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Carly said, the others said their own variations of 'hello'. I gave a weak wave and sat down, rubbing my right eye.

"Are you okay, Ross?" Vicky asked, "You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine." I replied, "I just… feel like I got something in my eye."

"So… Today's the day, huh?" Becky asked, she was referring to the trip to Tartarus. I thought that the name sounded familiar, so I looked up my notes back when we were still at our old school. I didn't like what I had discovered.

"Yeah, we go into this _"Tartarus" _place tonight." Sophie said, she then looked like she was thinking of something, "I can't quite place it, but the name sounds familiar."

"I know what it is." I spoke up, the others turned to look at me. Yukari in particular looked like she got punched in the gut.

"You do!?" She asked, I leaned forward on the table, making sure I had their undivided attention.

"You remember our lessons in Greek mythology back at our old school?" I asked my friends.

"I slept through that!" Carly shouted, the others nodded expect for Sophie who looked like she remembered.

"Yeah, I do… Oh!" She figured it out; I nodded my head before explaining what I found.

"Tartarus is the Greek equivalent of the underworld… In other words, Hell." They looked extremely nervous now, "It's a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering."

"… I don't like the sound of that." Vicky said, the others were silent, but I sensed that they shared that sentiment.

"Well… That shouldn't stop us from seeing it for ourselves." Yukari finally said after a while, though she still had that look of fear in her eyes.

"You're right about that, but whatever that place is… It's going to be Hell." I said. Everyone walked to school that morning in complete silence.

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, main gate~_

I walked through the main gate when I heard something very interesting from the girls standing near me.

"Good morning. I'm always so drowsy on Monday mornings…"

"Yeah, me too. Hey, did you hear this rumour floating about? There's a guy who just arrived in Iwatodai and he was carrying this HUGE sword!"

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous… So what does he look like?"

"All I know is that he has white hair and was wearing a red jacket."

"Ugh! Is he old or something?"

"No! He's pretty young, and hot!"

"No way! I hope I get to see him!"

The bell indicating that it was first period rang; I walked off into the building, pondering this new info.

'_That is interesting. A guy with a huge sword, huh…? I hope this eavesdropping thing doesn't become a bad habit…'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: Lunchtime  
~**~

It was lunchtime, and me, Yukari and Junpei were sitting in our normal seats, talking about random crap, like most students do. Yukari stood up and stretched her arms; she looked tired throughout the entire class.

"~yawn~ I thought I was going to fall asleep in there…" She said, looking ready to fall asleep standing up.

"I nearly did." I replied, "But a certain _you-know-what_ managed to ruin that." I did my best not to glare at Jehuty behind me. It, however, felt the need to explain itself, like we didn't know why from the start.

"**Falling asleep in class is ill-advised."** It explained, **"You may miss crucial information that will be of benefit to you later on."**

'_It was friggin Math! Besides, that teacher didn't know what she was talking about anyway!'_

The others tried not to giggle at that. Before they did however, the doors to the classroom opened. In walked Mitsuru Kirijo, who walked straight towards us, ignoring the stares of our fellow classmates. I noticed her Persona floating behind her. The way it looked was difficult to describe, but if I had to put it into worlds, it looked like an iron-masked queen, who wielded a dagger and a rapier. I knew it wasn't exactly the best time for introductions so I didn't say anything about it.

"Can I have a minute?" The way she said it commanded my full attention, which she received, "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei asked, trying not to let on to the on-lookers what we're talking about.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." And Mitsuru walked back out as quickly as she came in. We stayed silent for a few seconds.

"…That was rather abrupt." I said, still staring at the door.

"Yeah, she didn't waste any time leaving." Junpei added, adjusting his cap.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari said, with a bit more bite than usual. Me and Junpei caught this and pushed our seats back a little.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei asked, Yukari looked hesitant to comment on that.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just…"

'_She's just… What? Something tells me she doesn't like Mitsuru as much as she's letting on.'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

We all gathered at the Command Room like Mitsuru told us to. Everyone present sat down, as the Chairman began the meeting.

"Okay, everyone's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For the longest time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona users we had. But, that number recently jumped to nine. So, starting tonight at 12 A.M, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei raised his hand up like he was in the middle of class.

"Sorry… I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" He asked.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked back, Junpei looked utterly confused and didn't know what to say.

"It's no surprise… since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki revealed.

"The Dark Hour…?" Junpei asked nervously

"Just like the Shadows… Interesting, huh?" Akihiko added with a smile, "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

"Whoa… Their nest, huh…?"

"But, Senpei… What about your injury?" Yukari asked, looking worried for Akihiko.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru explained, Akihiko looked completely dejected at the news.

"…Yeah, I know."

'_Whoa. She's got him whipped, big time. I wonder what their story is…'_

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in. Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid." Ikutsuki said. Junpei stood up in excitement and clenched his fist.

"Relax. I've got your backs." He said with a grin on his face. Yukari still had that nervous look of hers from this morning.

"I'm not so sure about this."

The Chairman then had a look on his face like he remembered something he forgot.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this. Ross…" I turned my head to look at him, "There's something we want to give you. Mitsuru." Mitsuru went behind the chair and pulled out a long briefcase and placed it on the table. I looked at it with curiosity.

"What's in it?" I asked, everyone but Mitsuru, Akihiko and the Chairman looked at the briefcase curiously. They, however, had smiles on their faces.

"Open it, and see…" Mitsuru said. I uncoupled the hatches to the case and opened it up slowly.

"Whoa…" It was a sword, but it wasn't like any sword I have seen in my life. The handle was black and silver, and was big enough for me to grip with two hands if I wanted. The blade itself was not completely silver like I thought it would be. It had a slight gray-ish tone to it but the sharp part of the blade was untouched. The handle and the blade were connected to each other and weren't separated with a guard like most swords were, and it looked like there is some unknown technology built into it, judging by the screws in both the handle and at the bottom of the blade itself. This was a beautifully crafted weapon, and they were just giving it to me?

"The speed that which you displayed during the attack on the dorm actually damaged the short sword Takeba gave you." Mitsuru explained, "So, the Kirijo Group analysed the footage from the attack and built a sword custom made to match your battle style. It won't break no matter how fast you move, and there are other surprises in it as well. Go ahead, give it a swing."

I stepped off to the side with my new weapon and held it firmly in my hands.

'_It's extremely light…durable too.'_

I swung it in a vertical motion, it making a satisfying swoosh noise. I held the blade in both my hands as Mitsuru spoke again.

"So, how is it?" She asked, I couldn't stop staring at the blade in my hands.

"…Incredible."

"Haha, I'm glad to hear it." Ikutsuki said, "Speaking of which, we might want to out-fit the rest of the group, Mitsuru."

"Ah, yes, of course." She turned to Yukari, "Takeba, take the group to the armoury downstairs and let them gear up."

"Sure thing. Come on, follow me." Everyone left the command room leaving Mitsuru, Akihiko, The Chairman and I alone. Akihiko took something else out of the case and handed it to me.

"Use this to carry it. You just strap it to your back." He advised. I followed his instructions and managed to get it on, one side of the strap over my right shoulder and the other under my left arm, connecting together at the middle of my chest. After making sure it was secure, I gave the sword a little twirl and sheathed it.

"Ah, such form." Mitsuru complimented, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I'm just an amateur when it comes to using swords, in all honesty." I admitted.

"That's why I've prepared something that will help you with that." Mitsuru hinted, my eyebrow rose, I was curious now.

"Care to share?" I asked, but it didn't look like she was willing to tell me.

"Secret." She said smiling, "Don't want to spoil the surprise now, do we?"

"Oh, joy." I rolled my eyes but accepted it nonetheless.

"Come on, we have to get ready." Akihiko reminded us. We made our way downstairs and after waiting for everyone to get ready; we followed Mitsuru's lead and went to the station.

* * *

The train ride was tense. The walk there was tense. Nobody knew what to say even as everyone slowly started to recognise the path that we were taking. Eventually, we stopped outside a familiar gate to a familiar place. Junpei spoke up about it first.

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?"

We were outside Gekkoukan High School. The place that we all went to and have become familiar with over the last 2 weeks.

Akihiko pulled out his phone and smiled rather creepily at us.

"Just wait a few minutes… It's almost midnight."

The clock slowly counted down to midnight, and as soon as it reached 12 A.M, the Dark Hour began. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, the school building began to twist and turn and rise into the air, forming into a tower of immeasurable height. Describing what it looked like would be impossible. Hell, a tower like that shouldn't be able to stand. And yet, here it was, standing before us.

"This is Tartarus." Mitsuru said after seeing our shocked expressions, "The labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

We were too shocked to form words from our mouths, but Junpei was more than happy to voice what everyone was thinking of.

"Labyrinth…? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" He asked rather loudly, though Mitsuru doesn't seem fazed by it.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

Junpei turned his head to Akihiko, who wore that same neutral look he usually had.

"This was the _"nest"_ you were talking about!? But, why!? Why did our school turn into a giant tower!?"

Mitsuru's expression suddenly did a 180, like she didn't know how to answer his question. Junpei eventually took notice of it.

"You don't know, either?" He asked Mitsuru, finally calming down.

"…..No." She answered after a while. Yukari stepped up and gave us her own take on the matter.

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko added, "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some clue in here about the Dark Hour…"

Mitsuru had a slight glare in her eyes as she looked at Akihiko in disapproval.

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today."

Akihiko looked like a kid who had his favourite toy taken from him.

"I know… You don't have to remind me." He said, exasperated from not only knowing that she was right, but also not being able to do anything about it.

'_Geez, those two act like an old married couple… Are they…? I shouldn't pry; it isn't my business anyway… But if they're not and they get stupid about it…'_

With all said and done, everyone started to walk to the main entrance of Tartarus, expect me. I continued to stare at the tower until Sophie noticed that I was falling behind.

"You coming?"

"Yeah… Just give me a sec." I replied. My eyes then drifted to look at the moon, which was shining the same shade of green it did the first time I saw it. It felt odd though, this time, I felt extremely nervous. Like something was telling me to run away, or at the very least, look away from it.

"**You two are not destined to meet yet."**

I tore my eyes away from the green moon and looked at my Persona with confusion in my eyes.

"Did you say something, Jehuty?"

"**No, Ross. I did not."**

'_Huh? I could have sworn that…'_

Deciding that I shouldn't mess around there more than I should, I ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

We entered the giant doors into the front hall of Tartarus. It was as extravagant as the tower itself. It sort-of looked like the front hall of the regular school. Only it's much smaller. There was a staircase in the middle going upwards towards a door, a clock off to the left and a strange device off to the right. We all stopped right nice to a motorcycle that was parked there. At first, I thought it belonged to Akihiko but upon closer inspection revealed that it belonged to Mitsuru.

'_I never pegged her to be riding a motorcycle. Can't judge a book by its cover, it seems.'_

"Whoa… It's just as cool on the inside." Junpei said, gawking at the environment around him. Yukari and the others looked a little unnerved by this.

"But it sure is creepy." Yukari said.

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru started to explain, "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you all get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Akihiko added. To say that everyone reacted with shock wouldn't be an understatement, cause' that's exactly what happened.

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari shouted. Oddly enough, I felt calm. It was something about Tartarus that made me feel calm even when I shouldn't be.

"Calm down." I said, "I'm sure that with the nine of us here, we'll be able to take on anything this place throws at us."

Mitsuru smiled at my words, agreeing with them with a slight nod of her head.

"Besides, we're not asking you to go very far." Mitsuru added, "And I'll be feeding you information from here."

"So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei said, catching on to Mitsuru's words. Everyone looked at the two senior SEES members, nervous about what would happen now.

"That's right." Akihiko confirmed, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

'_A leader?'_

"For real?" Junpei asked slowly, "One of us?" He then had that huge grin on his face again, "Oh! Oh! Me me me me me! Pick me!" He shouted, flailing his arms like an idiot. Akihiko didn't pay him any mind as he thought carefully about who he would choose. After a while, he raised his arm and pointed at me.

"Ross, you're in charge."

Junpei was not happy about it, and to be honest, I was slightly uncomfortable with the idea myself.

"W-Wait! Why HIM!? He doesn't look like a leader!"

'_Like you could do better, Junpei! But… I'm no leader… Everyone's going to be counting on me. I'm not sure if I can handle it.'_

"But he HAS fought the Shadows before…" Yukari came to my defence. Junpei looked at me with something that resembled respect.

"Seriously?"

I nodded slightly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You six…" Everyone paid attention to Akihiko as he pulled his Evoker from the holster and pointed it at his head.

"Can you summon your Persona's without any difficulties like he can?" He asked. Everyone looked a bit nervous, though Junpei put up a front of bravado.

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!"

"I think so." Yukari said, unsure of herself.

"We won't know unless we try." Sophie spoke for my friends. Akihiko lowered the Evoker to his side.

"These are Shadow's we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." He warned, I raised my head to look at him at this point.

"I think we're all aware of that, Akihiko." I said, "Now, if there isn't anything else to go over. I suggest we get a move on."

"Yes, of course." Mitsuru said. We all moved towards the stairs when a sudden smashing sound stopped me in my tracks, it was the same sound I heard the night I joined SEES. I instinctively looked to my left and I saw a blue door standing on its own, not connected to anything, off next to the entrance. I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was the same key that was given to me by Igor. Managing to piece two and two together, I figured out what I had to do.

"Ross… You alright?" I hear Carly ask me, I turned to face my friends who had crowded around me when I stopped suddenly. Remembering that Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari were also present, I dropped my voice to a whisper to explain to them what I found out.

"I think I may have found where this key goes. Wait here a sec."

I walked over to where the door was, the curious eyes of the other SEES members following my every step. I stopped in front of the door, turned the key in the lock, and opened it.

* * *

_~The Velvet Room~_

I was once again in the Velvet Room. I saw that Igor and Elizabeth were in the same spots they always were in. I walked over to the table, I didn't sit on the chair because I had a feeling I wouldn't be staying here long. It was here that Igor began speaking to me.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

'_The nature of my power?'_

I was curious about what Igor meant by that, but there was one burning question that I needed to get out of the way before continuing.

"About that door…"

Seeing what I was about to ask, he answered the unfinished question.

"It leads here, although no-one but you can see it." He explained.

'_Great, explaining this will be a nightmare, for sure.'_

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time, holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Persona's, and summon them as needed."

"Wait, you're saying that I can summon more Persona's than just Jehuty?" I asked, not exactly sure what to make of this new bit of information. Being able to summon multiple Persona's sounds really useful, but if they started to follow me around like Jehuty…

"Exactly. This is known as the Wild Card. You have at least 200 Persona's buried within the sea of your soul, I haven't seen a guest with this many possibilities before."

'_Oh…fantastic.'_

"And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly… Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then… Farewell."

I bid farewell to Igor and Elizabeth and exited the Velvet Room.

* * *

_~Tartarus, Entrance~_

I suddenly could see the entrance to the Velvet Room again. I looked around and Yukari and Junpei were standing next to me, looking at me weirdly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari asked, concerned.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie." Junpei added.

"I went-" I stopped myself before finishing that sentence, remembering what Igor told me.

'_That's right, the others can't see the door! Damn, how do I explain this?'_

"…Wait, a zombie? That's what I looked like?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"THAT's what you choose to dwell on!?" Junpei asked with an annoyed look, "Man, you're like that coach that fell asleep during the Championship game. C'mon man, you're s'posed to be our _leader_."

Yukari looked really annoyed at Junpei now.

"Cut him some slack! If nothing's wrong, then let's get going." Yukari said. I nodded in agreement and went back to the stairs where the others were waiting. Becky walked up to me.

"Dude, what was that about?" She asked in a whisper, I leaned down a little so she could hear better.

"I'll explain later, we need to get moving." I whispered back. All seven of us went up the white staircase and entered the gateway to the hell that is Tartarus, all the while wondering what we have gotten ourselves into.

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

_~Iwatodai Station, Hagakure~_

Surrounded by coffins, there sat a man quietly eating the Hagakure special that the establishment was known for. He was unfazed by the common features that the Dark Hour possessed. In his line of work, he has seen stranger. Finishing off the dish and leaving the money he owed on the table, he exited the building and into the night.

Many Shadows were around; it was like a convention for them. They dared not attack the man that walked by them without a care in the world, knowing full well what he is capable of. He didn't mind that, small fry like them didn't interest him; he was looking for tougher sport to hunt. He looked at the monolith that was Tartarus, and gave a small smile.

"So, this is Iwatodai, huh?" He said to himself. Straightening his red coat, he ran his hand through his white hair. His unique sword, as big as a claymore, was there, strapped to his back, ready for action. The grip was plain but the guard were skeletal in shape, with a skull face on each side leading to the ribcage where the blade emerges.

"This is gonna be fun." He walked forward towards the hotel he was staying at. Smiling at the thought of what could happen during his stay here.


	8. Thebel - Learning to Fight

Author's Note: A change in format, once again, seeing as how we're finally getting to explore Tartarus. How this will work is simple: the Tartarus sections will be named after the block we're currently in, and beside it will name any major events that occur during this time. Alright then, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_~Tartarus, Thebel Block – Floor 2~_

We appeared from the doorway and ended up in a mostly dark hall. The path was illuminated by a dark green light, just like the sky during the Dark Hour. We were standing on a checkerboard floor, and I noticed that some spots on the floor were covered in blood. The walls were solid, so no danger of falling through them, when you're dealing with something like this, you can never be too sure. We all looked around and saw no visible threats, but the sight of the hallway made us, me included, really nervous.

"So, this is it, huh…?" Junpei said, ready for action.

"I hope I don't get lost…" Yukari said, more to herself than to us. I was about to make a comment about staying calm, but a loud beep and vibration emanating from my pocket grabbed my attention. I wasn't the only one to have heard it, because the others reached into their pockets and grabbed something that looked like a headset. Yukari made a motion that pretty much said _"put them on"_. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my own headset and placed it over my ear. The sound of Mitsuru's voice suddenly spoke into my ear from it.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru asked, I was surprised at how clear the sound was, the Kirijo Group doesn't make things half-assed, that's for damn sure.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpei?" Junpei asked. I had to roll my eyes at the question with the obvious answer.

'_Who else could it be? Certainly not Akihiko.'_

"We hear you loud and clear, Mitsuru-senpei." I answered, ignoring Junpei for a few seconds.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out." Mitsuru explained.

"Wait… Ya mean, you can see inside here?" Junpei questioned, probably wondering what she meant by _"audio backup"_. I was kinda curious as well, seeing how Akihiko and Mitsuru wouldn't be joining us.

"It's my Persona: Penthesilea's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day-to-day. That's why outside support is imperative."

"Wait, you mean that the floors of Tartarus are RANDOMIZED?" I asked in disbelief. The others weren't quite happy about it either.

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better…" Yukari said sarcastically.

"There goes my idea of mapping the place out." Sophie said quietly.

"That's just fan-friggin-tastic." Carly complained, throwing her hands up into the air.

"It can't be that bad. Let's think positive!" Becky tried to perk us up by cheering, and for the most part, it worked. Like Junpei, you couldn't help but smile at her happy, over-the-top nature. I looked at Vicky, who was mostly silent throughout the conversation. It looked like she was contemplating something important.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her, she was broken out of her thinking spell and looked up at me.

"It's nothing." She answered after a while, "You… You just feel different."

"…I feel different?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How so?"

"I can't explain it. It's the atmosphere around you, it just feels off." She explained, I shrugged my shoulders as if the answer was obvious.

"Perhaps it's just Tartarus messing with ya head." I theorized, "It is quite creepy after all."

Mitsuru's voice interrupted us with some new information.

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Roger that, Senpei." I responded. We cut communication with her soon after. I noticed that Yukari was looking off to the side and was muttering to herself. I only managed to catch a few words:

"…Why is she always like that?" She said. I knew for certain then that she didn't like Mitsuru as much as she claimed. I was slightly worried about that, not going to lie.

'_This could lead to problems further down the line. I may need to talk to her about that…'_

I stepped out in front of the group and called for their attention.

"First off, I need to get a feel for how all of you fight. If I'm going to lead this team, I need to know our members like the back of my hand." I explained to them. Yukari and Junpei were listening intently, while my friends looked amused at the sudden shift in my personality. I couldn't blame them, here I was being a calm, confident (not really), attentive leader instead of the lazy, crowd avoiding, slightly nerdish boy that they knew for the longest time.

"Look at you, taking charge. You rarely do that, even in Team Sports back at the old school." Carly quipped with an amused smile on her face. I raised a finger that pretty much said _"be quiet for a minute"_. I began to look over the party and the weapons each of the members possessed. Yukari had a bow; Junpei used two-handed swords; Carly had metal greaves on her legs; Becky had two kunai, one for each hand; Sophie had a nagitama and Vicky used a one-handed sword.

'_I think I know how they would fight now, but the deciding factor is their Personas.'_

Without knowing their Personas and what skills they had, it would be difficult making an informed decision. I stood there thinking for a while, before Jehuty said something that grabbed everyone's attention.

"**Shadow detected. It is straight ahead."**

Weapons at the ready, I hurriedly opened a link to Mitsuru on our headsets.

"Any tips before we fight that thing, Mitsuru-senpei?" I asked, she responded immediately.

"Shadows have weaknesses that you can exploit, if you find them, you can knock them off balance and deal a significant amount of damage, but be careful, so do-"

"Our Personas." I finished, the others looked surprised at my knowledge of this despite supposedly not having combat experience, "Jehuty told me as much a few days ago."

"Ah, I see. Well then, try to defeat every Shadow on this floor that you encounter."

"Copy that." We closed the link and took a look down the hallway. We were able to see a lone Shadow prowling the hallway, looking for its prey. I smiled; it was a perfect opportunity to get acquainted with everyone's Persona.

"Alright. I want to take things slow to start with, so…" I contemplated my decision for a while, decision making was not one of my best skills, but I could always come to a decision eventually.

"Yukari, Junpei." I pointed at the people in question, "You'll accompany me in the first battle. You guys…" I pointed at the others, "will stay behind and keep watch. If it looks like we're struggling, charge in."

They each gave a thumbs up in response. I turned to Yukari and Junpei who had their weapons drawn and motioned them to follow me. We tried to sneak up on the Shadow, trying to catch it off guard, but unfortunately, it spotted us and made to attack.

"Summon your Personas! Quickly!" I ordered as I dodged the Shadow's attack. Junpei was the first to respond, pulling his Evoker and pointed it at his head. As he did, I heard him muttering something to himself. I think he said something like _"I can't lose to him"_, I wondered what that meant before placing my focus back on the battle. As Junpei pulled the trigger, he called out the name of his Persona.

"Hermes!" A gunshot rang out, I didn't get a good look at it but I did see it attack the Shadow before disappearing. The Shadow reeled back from the blow allowing Yukari to take aim with her bow and launch an arrow at it. A direct hit, but it was still standing. It moved up to Junpei who was still recovering from his first summoning and took a swipe. The blow connected and knocked Junpei down to the ground harshly. I pulled out my Evoker and aimed it at my temple, with the same confidence I had during that battle at the rooftop, I pulled the trigger.

"Persona!" I shouted as the gunshot rang out, Jehuty charged forward and delivered the same three-hit combo he displayed back during my first fight with the Shadows. It dissolved into thin air soon after that. The battle over, I ran over to Junpei who was still on the ground and offered my hand. I helped him up onto his feet.

"You alright?" I asked worriedly, he tried to shrug it off but it was clear that his arm took the brunt of the attack.

'_That battle could have gone better. Now one of our party members is injured. If there was only some way to heal that injury.'_

"I think I can do something about that." Yukari said, she pulled out her Evoker and pointed it to her head. She hesitated, and looked nervous about pulling the trigger. I didn't blame her, despite the fact that it didn't fire real bullets; the Evoker still looked like a gun. She looked at me for the briefest of seconds, at which I gave a short nod of encouragement. That apparently was enough for her, because her hands stopped trembling and she had a look of determination about her.

"Io!" She shouted and pulled the trigger. A brief image of her Persona, Io, appeared behind her and disappeared. Suddenly, a green light enveloped Junpei's arm and dissipated as fast as it came.

"Hey… My arm's better now!" Junpei exclaimed as he moved his injured arm around.

"Mitsuru, care to explain what that was?" I asked, a confused look spread across my features.

"That was _"Dia"_, it's a healing skill. I believe Takeba will be best-suited as support, so make good use of that." Mitsuru responded quickly.

"Got it." I turned back to the others who were waiting on stand-by, and motioned them to follow. We continued walking through the creepy hallway until we came across something peculiar.

"Hey, are those stairs?" Sophie asked, pointing out the staircase off in the corner, Mitsuru quickly chimed in.

"Yes, the staircases are the only way to progress to the next floor. I can't allow to proceed today but please remember that for next time."

"Ugh…" I groaned in frustration, realizing exactly what that implied.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, "You look like you just lost a BlazBlue tournament."

"I just realized: we have to not only find the staircase on each floor, but also climb all those stairs to reach the top. Why couldn't the creepy tower that only appears during an hour no-one knows about have escalators?"

"Or an elevator." Carly quipped sarcastically.

"Even better." I said, completely serious.

Going past the staircase for the moment, we proceeded east. We walked for a while but we didn't see any Shadows, which was odd.

"That's strange." Mitsuru said, "Normally, there would be more Shadows on the prowl… Wait, there are multiple Shadows around the corner, proceed with caution."

With this newly acquired knowledge, I began to throw orders around.

"Yukari, Junpei; double back and see if we missed anything. Everyone else; on me." We split off into two different groups; Yukari and Junpei ran back to check if we missed anything while me and my friends walked up the hallway, careful not to attract the Shadows attention. I stopped at the corner and looked around it. The three Shadows that were there weren't looking in our direction.

'_Perfect'_

I turned to my friends, who were leaning against the wall in a single file formation.

"I'll go in first and attack the Shadows while they're still unaware of our presence. Once I do that, everyone move in and take position around the Shadows. Don't give them an opportunity to escape." I whispered my plan to them; they gave thumbs ups and silent nods to my order.

I drew my sword; I looked around the corner again and saw that they were still not facing our direction. I turned the corner and ran as fast as I could to the Shadows, making as little noise as possible. I reached the Shadows who just begun to turn to face me. Not giving them a chance, I swung my sword, using all the strength I have, and made contact with the Shadows, sending them flying. They crashed into the wall and hit the ground, they looked dazed from the sudden strike which allowed my friends to charge in and surround them.

"Pre-emptive strike! You have the advantage!" Mitsuru shouted. Weapons drawn, we ready to do battle.

"Go!" I ordered. Knowing what they needed to do, they responded quickly. Becky first drew her Evoker and, for a moment, hesitated on pulling the trigger. She had more confidence than Yukari though and was able to go through with it.

"Go, Amaterasu!" She pulled the trigger, and I saw her Persona for a second. It was in the form of a dog with a brilliant white coat. It had red markings over its face and body and it had something resembling a mirror on its back, I couldn't see it very well during the battle. It let out a howl and one of the Shadows suddenly burst into flames, the flames dissipated a second later and I saw that the Shadow was knocked down from the attack.

"You attacked the enemies' weak point." Mitsuru said.

"Keep going!" Sophie shouted at Becky. She brought the Evoker up to her head and pulled the trigger again. The attack missed the next Shadow, and quickly made to attack Becky. Seeing this, Sophie pulled out her Evoker.

"Come forth, High Pixie!" The sound of a gunshot rang out, I looked in Sophie's direction and I saw her Persona briefly. It was exactly what I expected it to look like; it was small, wore steel plate armour and flapped around with its wings. Despite its size, it packs quite a punch, as shown by the ice skill it fired at the Shadows, killing the one that nearly attacked Becky.

Carly was up next, pulling her Evoker out of the holster. She knew what she had to do.

"Eligor!" She called forth her Persona. It looked like a knight in red amour carrying a lance; it was riding a horse and it charged towards the Shadow, using its lance, it pierced the Shadow, making it dissolve.

"There's only two left!" Mitsuru updated us over the headset. Vicky pulled her Evoker out now. She, like Becky and Yukari, hesitated on pulling the trigger. After a few seconds, she was able to calm herself and pull the trigger. Not before saying something out of the ordinary.

"I am thou…" She said, sounding like she was in a trance, before calling out her Persona, "Tsukuyomi!"

Tsukuyomi was in the form of a ninja-like warrior with its chosen colour of camouflage being blue; it carried a short sword in its right hand. It ran to the Shadows and swiped at one of them with its sword, killing it. There was only one left. Giving it no chance to make a move, I summoned my Persona.

"Jehuty!" Jehuty glided over to it quickly and slashed it with its blade, ending the battle for good.

"You all have the potential to grow even stronger." Mitsuru commented on our performance. As soon as she finished, an image appeared in my mind. It was 3 cards floating in the air. One of the cards images looked like a leaf, the second one a sword and the third one had a picture of a Persona.

'_Is this what Igor meant…? Well now, time to see what you can give me.'_

The cards started to shuffle around; I kept my eye on the one I wanted until it stopped. I picked a card and it was the card of the Persona. A female voice began to speak to me in my mind.

'_**I'm Pixie. It is nice to be of service to you, Master.'**_

'_Ugh… Is it going to be like this for every single one of you?'_

'_**~giggle~ Don't worry, Master. I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually.'**_

'_Yeah, right. So, what kind of skills do you know?'_

'_**I know the Dia skill. I believe you're already familiar with it.'**_

'_Yeah, I am.'_

'_**I also know some other skills, but you'll need to train to tap into those ones.'**_

'_Got it. So, how do I use this skill of yours? Do I just use the Evoker?'_

'_**You will need to switch your current Persona to me. You can only use one Persona at a time, except for special circumstances.'**_

'_Makes sense, I guess. So how do I switch Jehuty for you?'_

'_**It'll come naturally. Just try it.'**_

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my friends talking.

"Jesus, that was exhausting." Carly complained, stretching her right arm out.

"Yeah. I barely have the energy to stand." Sophie agreed.

"Don't worry, you'll all adapt to it soon. McHardy, do you want me to call Takeba so she can use Dia on you all?" Mitsuru asked.

"Na, it's fine. I've got it covered." I replied with a smile on my face. Mitsuru and the others seemed surprised.

"You know a healing spell now?" Mituru asked me, I had a smirk on my face at that moment as I answered.

"You can say that." I turned to Jehuty and raised my arm so it was stretched out; my hand was open like it was reaching out for something.

"Change!" I shouted. Jehuty disappeared into my body; I pulled out my Evoker once more and aimed it at my head.

"Pixie!" A gunshot rang out. Pixie, my newly acquired Persona, appeared out of thin air. She gave a little twirl before casting Dia on us all, bringing back our energy. Everyone was flabbergasted. Pixie sat on my shoulder; I raised my hand to her, allowing her small hand to high five it.

"Good job." I complimented her.

"**Tee hee, thank you."** Pixie replied.

Everyone was still in shock over what I did. Mitsuru included it seemed.

"M-McHardy, you can summon more than one Persona?"

"It seems so."

"H-How?"

"It just came naturally."

Silence filled the air. I wasn't exactly sure what everyone was thinking at that moment. I did see some impressed looks from my friends though.

"Mitsuru-senpei, can you call Yukari and Junpei back? I don't think there are any more Shadows around to deal with." I asked calmly.

"Oh yes. They should be on their way now. In the meantime, try to find an Access Point. It'll allow you to get back to the entrance."

We found the Access Point, and waited for Yukari and Junpei. It seemed like they heard what happened, because they had questions once they got back to us.

"Dude, you can summon more Personas than just Jehuty!?" Junpei shouted, "That's bullcrap! What makes you so special!?"

"What's wrong, Junpei? Jealous?" Yukari asked him with an amused tone, "I think this will be really helpful to us. You should be glad he has this ability."

He didn't get a chance to speak, because Pixie, who was sitting on my shoulder and heard every word, hovered over to Junpei and slapped him across the face with all the strength in her tiny body.

"**Don't you dare speak ill of my Master, you simpleton!" **She scolded him like a child. We all found it incredibly difficult to not laugh. Even Mitsuru gave out a chuckle over the headset.

"Pixie, don't do that. That's one of our teammates." I reprimanded her, I let out a low chuckle at the end though, it was too amusing.

"…Did I just get bitch-slapped by a friggin' fairy?"

"Her name is Pixie. And yes, you did."

We all went through the Access Point with smiles on our faces, except Junpei, who had a small handprint on his face.

* * *

_~Tartarus, Entrance~_

We all appeared next to the stairs, near the strange device from before. I wondered what that did, and now I had my answer. We all walked towards Mitsuru, who had a beaming smile on her face.

"Great work out there. So, how was your first trip inside Tartarus?" She asked. I looked at the others before giving my answer.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm exhausted." I said. I did feel a little worn out, two battles back-to-back was just tiring.

"It must have hit you all at once. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Wow… I didn't know I had that kind of power! We kicked some ass!" Junpei exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, before it changed to an exhausted look, "But damn, I'm beat."

"That's cuz' you were bouncin' around like a little kid." Yukari said to him.

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan." He shot back. It was true; Yukari did look a little worse for wear.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually…"

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour. You'll become fatigued more easily. But I'm surprised, you all did much better than I expected." She said before turning to Akihiko with an amused grin, "At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

Akihiko shot back an amused grin of his own.

"Heh, we'll see about that."

Time suddenly stopped as that shattering sound reached my ears once again, the card of the Fool Arcana appeared to me once more and a mysterious voice spoke to me.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana."**

That familiar rush of strength coursed through my body as I felt my bond with SEES deepen. Time began to move forward once more.

"The Dark Hour will end soon." Mitsuru explained, "We should be getting back to the dorm."

As Mitsuru was packing away her equipment, I felt something strange going on inside me. It was like a burning sensation that just kept building and building.

"Ugh." I felt my heart stop for a second, and I staggered back into the staircase, sitting down on one of the steps as I clutched at my chest. Various cries of my name sounded out as they crowded around me, worried.

"**Are you OK, Master!?"** Pixie asked me, extremely concerned. I gave a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine." I answered once I felt things return to normal, "This night must have taken a bigger toll on me than I thought."

"Are you able to walk?" Mitsuru asked. I nodded at her, getting up off the stair and walked around just to make sure. When everything was ready, we left Tartarus and began to make our trip back to the dorm. Mitsuru and the other SEES members walked on ahead, while my friends and I trailed behind. We needed them out of earshot before discussing what we discussed.

"So, what was with the spacing out back there? You said you found the door where that key goes but we didn't see anything." Sophie asked first.

"I had a little meeting with Igor. He explained that only I could see and enter the door."

"Who exactly is this Igor? Can he be trusted?" Carly asked me next.

"I don't know. What I do know is that he is not our enemy."

"What exactly did you two talk about?" Becky asked.

"He told me about me being able to control multiple Personas. That's pretty much it."

"…Did he have anything to do with you collapsing back there?" Vicky asked, concerned.

"No, I don't think so… I don't even know what could have caused that."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. There wasn't much else to say, beyond what we already knew. Many questions were raised in my mind, in no small part thanks to Igor. What was Tartarus? How did it appear? Why are the Shadows concentrated there? I wasn't in any state to think on the matter though. As soon as we reached the dorm, I went straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

'_Something tells me this is going to be an interesting year…'_


	9. Week 3, Day 1

~**~  
Date: 21 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 18  
~**~

_~Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate~_

I was walking through the main gate when I was stopped by a male student. He had brown hair, brown eyes and had a smile on his face.

"Hey, you're Ross, right?" He asked, naturally, I was cautious of him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Man, I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san… What's up with that?"

'_Ugh, that Junpei! I'll get him for this!' _

I shook my head and explained to him what was up.

"It's like Yukari told Junpei, there's nothing going on between us."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway."

'_Ah, so he likes… I guess we all have our tastes in women.'_

"By the way, I'm Kenji Tomochika. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry." We walked into the school quickly; I followed him to the auditorium since I had no clue where I was going.

'_He seems like a nice enough guy. Might have to hang out with him sometime.'_

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Auditorium~_

"… That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D." The female student at the podium announced. She stepped aside and allowed Mitsuru, who was standing off to the side, take the stand.

"So, she did get elected. Well… I guess she IS the most popular girl in school." Yukari said from the seat behind me. I tried not to turn around, or else Miss Toriumi would spot me not paying attention.

"You can say that again!" Junpei said, "There's like some kind of aura around her… Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

This grabbed my attention, I wasn't privy to that piece of information and it interested me why no-one said anything about it beforehand.

"Is that true?" I whispered to Yukari while still keeping my eyes at the front.

"Yeah, I try not to think about it though."

I paid attention to Mitsuru now as she began her speech.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions… To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future… For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

A few seconds of silence, and then the entire room burst out in applause. Mitsuru's speech was amazing; no wonder she was voted President.

"Dang… That was freaking amazing… So… Have any idea what she's talking about?" Junpei asked when the applause simmered down.

'_Typical Junpei… Trust him to miss the point.'_

"Yeah, I do." I answered while watching Mitsuru walk off the stage.

"Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high-schooler would say… If it was anyone else, we'd be laughing our asses off."

'_Well, he has a point there. There's just something about Mitsuru that makes you want to listen to everything she says…'_

Everyone cleared the auditorium soon after the conclusion of Mitsuru's speech. Some still in awe at her words, some grumbling about the results of a so-called _"popularity contest",_ and some not really giving a damn.

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

'_Geez, Composition's a killer! Gotta feel bad for Kenji though, she catches you falling asleep and you owe her some cake? Hope he's a good cook.'_

I walked out of Gekkoukan High in high spirits. I couldn't wait to get back to the Dorm. Pixie was out with me, sitting on my shoulder because she proved to be less distracting than Jehuty, and I wanted her to see the world. It would be boring to be cooped up in my mind for too long. I noticed a group of girls standing near the entrance; it was like they were waiting for something, or someone.

"Look, it's Akihiko-senpei!" One of the girls squealed.

"Where!? Oh, there he is!" The group of girls immediately surrounded Akihiko when he came out of the entrance. He looked absolutely annoyed at their presence.

"**I can't blame them for wanting him." **Pixie commented, **"He is smoking hot!"**

"Hey! You're a part of me! Don't go saying stuff like that… especially when he can hear you."

"**Even you have to admit, Master, he's pretty good looking for a guy."**

I looked at Akihiko for a minute while he was trying to break free from his crowd of fangirls. I slowly began to see what she meant, though whether or not it was because I had Pixie out was beyond me, she IS part of the Lovers Arcana, after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… N-Not that I'm a judge of male beauty or anything." I added on hastily, realizing what I just said aloud.

"_**I believe what you are doing is called 'digging yourself into a hole", Ross."**_ Jehuty spoke from the depths of my mind.

'_Shut it you, you're not helping things!'_

I didn't even notice Junpei walking up to me until he spoke.

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Man, take a look at that… I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but… Who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet!? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going…"

Akihiko managed to break free of the fangirls and started walking down the pathway, but like all fangirls, they followed.

"Senpei!"

"Wait for us!"

It was here that Akihiko spotted me and Junpei, he actually looked relieved and somewhat hopeful.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" He asked, trying not to look back at the group of girls.

'_Poor guy. I have to end his suffering!'_

"Sure, Senpei, what have you got in mind?" I replied.

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

Junpei looked a little disappointed at this.

"Th-The police station? You mean, we're not hanging out with your friends?" He pointed to the group of girls behind Akihiko. Akihiko looked annoyed at the mention of them.

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out… Don't keep me waiting." He walked away quickly, hoping to get away from his tormenters.

"Awww… Why can't he be more friendly? ~sigh~" One of the girls complained.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" Another girl said before they ran after him. Junpei looked shocked and amazed at Akihiko's lack of interest in those girls.

"Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!"

"What about them?" I said, confused about what he means. He looked at me with the same look of shock.

"**They're annoying, which is why they will never have a chance with him…" **Pixie then had a look of mischief on her face, **"Unlike my Master here."**

"Oh, would you just shut up!"

* * *

_~Paulownia Mall, Police Station~_

Junpei and I got to the Mall, per Akihiko's instructions, where Junpei pointed out the police station for me. We went over to it and slid the doors open. We saw Akihiko talking to an officer behind the counter, and it looked like we caught them at the end of their conversation.

"Thank you, Sir." Akihiko said to the officer, he heard us walking in and turned to us, "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

The officer looked us over as if he was inspecting something at a crime scene, it made Junpei and I feel really uncomfortable.

"I was waiting for you guys." Akihiko said like he didn't notice the thick atmosphere in here, "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well equipped. And this is from Ikutsuki –san…" He handed us 5000 yen each. Our faces lit up at the fact that we were just handed some cash. Because who doesn't love money?

"R-Really!? Sweet!" Junpei shouted with a smile on his face.

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections… But, these things still cost money."

Officer Kurosawa spoke up at this point.

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." He said in a very commanding voice, hardened with the experiences that being a cop would bring.

"I realize that." Akihiko said back to him, "Well, I'll see you again. Later."

Akihiko left the police station, leaving Junpei and I alone with Officer Kurosawa.

"I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

'_Wow, how noble of him… Well then, let's see what he has in terms of armour.'_

* * *

_~Paulownia Mall~_

"Geez… Only 5000 yen…" Junpei complained once we left the police station, "I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood… Later."

'_I thought he was happy with the money he got… I suppose he didn't want to seem rude, but since when did Junpei care about stuff like that…? Anyway, I have some money left. I wonder what's on at that cinema at Port Island Station.'_

After exploring the town for a while (and catching an action film, while I was at it), I returned to the dorm.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

"Hey, I'm home!" I announced when I walked through the door, Mitsuru was the first to greet me.

"Welcome back. Perfect timing, Ross. I want to speak with you for a moment regarding Tartarus. Since Akihiko is still recovering, I want you to lead the team." She explained to me, I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Sure thing, I don't mind doing that."

"You never know when a powerful enemy may appear, like the one you faced back at the rooftop. So it's best to be prepared. When you want to go to Tartarus, just ask me. And since I'm sure you have other things to do, you may leave the dorm at night as well."

"Cool, I wonder what you can do at Paulownia Mall at nigh-AHHH!"

I was suddenly jumped on by something. At first, I thought it was one of my friends tackling me to the ground, but unless if I was mistaken, my friends did not have fur. I got a better look and saw a familiar white coat with red markings. It was Becky's Persona, Amaterasu.

"Ammy! Get back here!" I hear Becky's voice order it; it reluctantly got off and went over to the table. I got up off from the floor and walked over to where my friends sat, but they were now with the company of their Personas.

"So, I see your Personas have awakened properly." I commented as I sat down on one of the chairs. Right behind them, I saw Amaterasu (or Ammy as Becky has taken to calling it), Eligor, High Pixie and Tsukoyomi were standing near the _"bar area" _as I like to call it.

'_Wait… A dog, a knight on a horse, a pixie and a ninja all walk into a bar… This sounds like the start to a really bad jo- Oh, god, I hope the Chairman isn't around!'_

"Yeah, it's been a mess. Especially with Ammy around." Sophie explained, I got off the seat to introduce myself to them since I would be leading them in battle.

"Hello there." They all looked at me in unison, "I'm Ross McHardy."

"**We know of you already." **Eligor said to me in a deep voice, **"I have to say this; it's rare to see someone with your ability."**

"**Yes. The trait of the Fool is quite rare indeed." **High Pixie added.

Wait, _"The Fool"_?" Carly questioned, "What does that mean?"

Pixie decided that it would be best if she answered the question.

"**Each Persona is tied to a particular Arcana. For example, Eligor here is the Chariot, Ammy's the Sun, Tsukoyomi's the Moon and High Pixie is the Priestess."**

"You can tell what Arcana they are?" I asked in shock at Pixie's knowledge.

"**Of course, we all can. Anyway, Jehuty, Ross's first Persona, is of the Fool Arcana. It is so rare to see someone of the Fool. They have the ability to call forth multiple Personas'."**

I sat down on one of the chairs at this point, contemplating what Pixie had just revealed.

'_This explains what Igor said a little clearer, at least. I wonder if it's just coincidence that we were chosen to be those particular Arcana.'_

"I wouldn't think you were part of the Fool Arcana, Pixie." I heard Sophie comment, Pixie turned to face her.

"**No, I am of the Lovers Arcana… Speaking of which…"**Pixie started with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Pixie, no!" I warned her, starting to regret my decision to have her out.

"What did you do this time?" Carly asked, ready to punch me if the need arises.

"Nothing!"

"**Oh, we were just having a conversation after school on the topic of ma-"**

"This conversation's over!" I said before turning to the others, "So, are you guys up for a trip into Tartarus?"

"Sure, but why this soon?" Vicky asked. Remembering that we weren't alone, I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"I need to speak with Igor about something, and the only way that I know of to get to the Velvet Room is at the entrance to Tartarus. Besides, I'm not the only one curious about what's beyond the 2nd floor, am I?" They nodded their heads, "I'll need you to cover for me while I speak with him."

I turned my head so I was looking at Mitsuru, who was still sitting at the couch reading.

"Hey, Mitsuru-senpei!" She looked at me, "We're going to Tartarus tonight. Make sure everyone knows."

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

_~Tartarus, Entrance~_

"As we explore Tartarus, this will be our temporary base of operations. I'll be counting on you." Mitsuru explained once she got her equipment set up. I nodded, and then took a look at the entrance to the Velvet Room.

'_I hope the others can keep Mitsuru distracted.'_

I walked toward the door, putting on a look that suggested that I was thinking intensely. I wondered if that would be enough to drive off any curious eyes while I conducted my business. I opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

_~The Velvet Room~_

Igor and Elizabeth were still in their respective spots, though this time I saw that Elizabeth was sitting on a chair of her own and was quietly reading a book. Igor looked like he was expecting me; I swore that the guy was able to see into the future, the way he looks at me like that.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Well… I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Personas. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together… In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona."

"Persona cards?" I held out my hand and tried to recall anything that looked like a card. I remembered that little card game that popped up the previous night and how I got Pixie. Something materialized in my hand suddenly. I looked down at my hand and saw two cards: one of Jehuty, the other Pixie. I held them out for Igor to see.

"You mean like these?" I asked, Igor nodded in reply.

"Futhermore, if you've established a Social Link, you may be able to create an even stronger Persona. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me."

"I'll be sure to do that." I made to get off the chair, but something stopped me. There was something that bugged me ever since the previous night, and I thought that now would be the best opportunity to get some answers. I was there, so might as well make the most of it.

"I have some questions, if you can spare the time." I asked him nervously.

"Of course. It is our duty to help our guests, no matter what the problem may be." I shuffled in the chair before speaking.

"I'm not sure how to ask this… Why me? Why have I been given this power of the Wild Card? Actually, the better question would be who gave me it? I have a feeling that it isn't you." Igor let out a chuckle.

"No, my powers do not extend to that level. As to who it is that gave you your ability and why… Well, that is yet another question that will be answered when the time is right."

'_Tch, more questions than answers, huh? Oh well, I got some info out of him at least.'_

"Alright, thank you Igor. I'll be back soon." I gave my thanks and got off the seat. I walked to the door where Igor gave some last words before I opened it.

"Take care now." I nodded back to him, and exited the room.

* * *

Alone with Elizabeth, Igor sat in the silence of the Velvet Room. He thought about his latest guest and the role he is to play in future events. With everything set in motion, he wonders how everything will play out. He spots a blue glow floating down towards him. Recognizing the source of it, he waits until it floats down to face him before speaking.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Master."

The blue butterfly did not speak; it merely flapped its wings, hovering in place. Igor knew perfectly well what it was saying.

"You're right. It comes as no surprise that he made his move this quickly. I thought he would be more… subtle though."

The blue butterfly's glow diminished a little. Igor let out a chuckle.

"Well, that depends on who our enemies are. But, you already know that, don't you?"

A few seconds of silence lingered in the air.

"He is a Wild Card, in every sense of the word. And yet, I sense another variable that may shape his destiny."

Elizabeth continued to read her book, trying not to listen in on their conversation. Something Igor said, however, caught her attention.

"He will create many bonds throughout his journey, but one in particular will mean the most to him. It will be this bond that gives him his reason to fight. His reason to live."


	10. Week 3, Day 2 - The Magician

Author's Note: Well, my copy of Persona 4 Golden has finally reached me, and it kicks ass! My overall opinion: if you own a PS Vita and like JRPG's, there is no excuse not to get this game. To celebrate this occasion, I finally got round to writing this. Originally, I was going to write another Tartarus section, but I wasn't happy with the result so I decided to scrap it and instead included the more important parts in this chapter. I have to ask, because I was curious about this: Do you like the more character-oriented scenes, the ones where they just sit down and talk to one another, or the action sequences better? I'm trying to find a balance between the two, and I would like people's input on this along with any other comments you may have. Well then, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 22 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 17  
~**~

I woke up that morning dazed and slightly worn out. The battle with one particular set of Shadows called the Guardians of Tartarus managed to take its toll on everyone involved with it. I had a feeling that those weren't the last of them but that wasn't the thing weighing so heavily on my mind. As we barely defeated the Shadows, one of them, before disappearing, said something to me in particular.

"_You're… You're not… Human… What are you?" The fallen Shadow asked me, dumbfounded at the strength I showed. To be honest, I was surprised at this as it was. I normally wasn't the strongest person on the team, but it looked like I could draw it out when push comes to shove. I felt this incredible anger and rush of power run through my body, it allowed me to get up from the powerful attack that sent everyone flying across the corridor and sent it crashing against the wall._

"_I'm as human as they come, and I did warn you what would happen if you crossed us." I replied, the anger I felt for that thing dripping from every word I spoke. I tried to calm myself, and after a few deep breaths, managed to do so._

"_No… Y-You're something… Far worse…" It disappeared soon after that sentence, leaving me reeling in confusion. I wondered what the Shadow words could mean, but I quickly dismissed it, and left to check on the others._

Then there was the conversation I had with Yukari a little after we got back to the dorm.

_Everyone went to their rooms as soon as we got back to the dorm. Everyone except me. I decided to have a seat on one of the couches. I laid my head back against it and stared at the ceiling. I thought a little about what occurred while in Tartarus now we were in a safer place. I tried and tried, but no answers presented themselves to the question of the meaning behind that Shadow's words. As I was about to get up, I hear the clank of something being put on the table. I looked at it and saw a mug with steam coming out of it, near the handle was a hand. I followed it until I was looking at Yukari, who had a soft smile on her face._

"_It looked like you could use this." She said, holding another mug in her hand._

"_Thanks." I replied, giving a soft smile of my own. I grabbed the mug off the table and looked at its contents, it was coffee. Its rich scent reached my nostrils and I had to restrain myself from making a satisfied groan. It was a nice smell, not one I was used to smelling. I took a sip from the mug and found it to be quite sweet. Just the way I liked my drinks._

"_Sorry if it's too sweet." She apologised, "I didn't know how you liked your coffee so…" She trailed off; I took another small sip from the drink and held the mug, feeling the heat pass from it into my hands._

"_It's perfect." I told her softly, feeling more relaxed than when I came in. With a satisfied smile, she sat down next to me and began drinking her own coffee. We sat in the silence, slowly sipping away at our drinks. She was the one to break the silence._

"_We made considerable progress today." She spoke of our exploration of the tower. Even though I smiled and nodded, she could tell that something was on my mind. I wondered if I was that easy to read emotionally, "Something's bothering you, is it?" I didn't speak, knowing that my silence was more than adequate, "… I heard what that Shadow said to you."_

_I turned my head in surprise, I didn't think of the possibility that other people were listening. And when I thought about it, I realized that Mitsuru might have heard what it said to me as well. I was hoping I could think about that without outside interference. I wasn't comfortable asking people for help, nor was I the most talkative person when it came to my problems, especially those that I can't be certain about._

"_You did?" I asked and got a nod in reply, "Damn…"_

"_I may not know what that Shadow meant, but you shouldn't let it get to you. You are as human as me and everyone else here, and don't you forget it. You're our leader and I'm not going to let you be distracted by something like this." Yukari explained, I shifted in my seat and after taking another sit of my coffee, turned to look with her, a look of doubt in my eyes._

"…_How can you and everyone else trust me to be the one to lead you? Junpei was right when he said I didn't look the leader type, and I'm not the kind of person who can lead a group. So why do you…?" I trailed my question off, not exactly sure of what I was trying to say. Yukari seemed to have picked up on my worries and let out a short chuckle._

"_I'm not sure about the rest of them, but if I can trust you with stuff about my past, then I can trust you to lead us in battle, right? Besides…" She gently ran a finger along my bandaged right arm, one of the causalities of the battle with the Guardians, I shielded Yukari from a particularly powerful blow and my arm and stomach took the brunt of it. I didn't even notice the pain until we got back to the lobby, "Do you always put yourself in harm's way to save a girl?" She asked with a sly grin. Me not being used to physical contact like that and the way she directed the question made me shudder involuntarily, and I could feel my cheeks burning up._

"_I-um, I…" I stammered, turning my head away from her to try and hide my blush. It was in vain as I could hear her giggle softly._

"_Seriously though, you're doing a great job so far, don't be so hard on yourself." She downed the rest of her drink and got up from the couch, making her way towards the stairs, where she stopped and faced me once more, "Good night." She walked up the stairs and out of my sight._

I was grateful for Yukari's encouragement. I wasn't sure if I was capable for the role of a leader, but hearing Yukari's words did cheer me up a little. With a smile, I got ready and headed out the door for another day at school.

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate~_

I heard the calling of my name from behind me; I turned to see Kenji run up to me with a particularly worried expression on his face.

"Dude, I hear you're all bandaged up. What happened to you?" He asked, looking at my right hand, where some part of the bandage was visible. I didn't consider that other people may ask what happened and scrambled for an excuse.

"I… I…"

"**You fell down some stairs."**I hear Pixie's voice whisper to me.

"I fell down some stairs."

"Really?" Kenji chuckled, "Kinda clumsy of you, don't cha' think?"

"Yeah, I'm a klutz, what can I say?" I said in one breath, mentally giving a sigh of relief until Pixie spoke again.

"**Especially when it comes to people of the fairer sex." **

'_Oh, switch off!'_

"I got to say though; you and the others had some bad luck transferring here when you did… You know, dude, all the weird stuff that's been happening. How everyone's been saying they're hearing strange noises. Well, you always look so absent-minded, so I wouldn't think you've heard anything 'bout that." Kenji noted while we walk into the building.

'_Hey, I resent that. This is the first I've heard of it though. Hearing strange noises… Could this be related to Apathy Syndrome? Might have to talk to Mitsuru when I get the chance.'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

Another day, another slog through Classic Lit. I was glad Pixie is more understanding than Jehuty on how boring it was, cause' I was happy to catch some sleep during that period. I noticed that someone was standing in front of my desk, I looked up and saw Kenji with that same big smile he usually had.

"Hey man, me and Junpei are gonna go get some ramen later, wanna come with?" Kenji asked me as I got off my seat. I looked at him curiously.

"Why me?" I asked.

"No reason, we don't have anything to do and I was thinking we could talk about some things." He shrugged, "So what do you say?"

I thought about for a few seconds before nodding my head.

"Sure, I've never tried ramen before, so it'll be a new experience for me."

I was led out of the school by Kenji. I recalled Igor's words while walking through the halls.

"_When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- -your emotional ties to others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability."_

'_An opportunity to form a Social Link perhaps…?'_

* * *

_~Hagakure~_

Kenji, Junpei and myself were quickly eating through our bowl of ramen, to prevent it from going cold. Kenji wasn't kidding when he said that the ramen was amazing. It was _so _delicious! Kenji placed his bowl on the table and turned to me with an all-knowing grin.

"Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a secret ingredient in it- -something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably a secret spice or…" He winced when he realized what he was doing, "Sorry, my bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here."

I couldn't help but laugh at the concept of that.

"You get geeked up over ramen…? I don't blame you for a second, this stuff's amazing!"

"Kenji, we found ourselves a man of great taste here!" Junpei whooped while high-fiving Kenji, I gave a slightly dorky smile at them.

"C'mon guys… Anyways, you wanted to talk about something?" I tried to spark a conversation with them.

"Oh yeah!" Kenji said, finishing off the bowl of ramen in front of him, "I hear you and Yukari are close now… Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transferred here… I don't blame you though; a man's gotta be aggressive nowadays."

I glared at Junpei, who just simply raised his arms in defence.

"I didn't say a word. You'd be surprised at how fast rumours spread around here."

I let out a nervous chuckle, placed a hand at the back of my neck before speaking up.

"For the last time, there's nothing going on between us two, we're just friends." I explained. Kenji and Junpei looked like they were in thought. They stayed like that for about a minute before turning to me with big smiles.

"Alright, if that is the case, our next question is this: is there anyone who's caught your eye?" Junpei asked me with a slight teasing tone behind it.

'_Interesting question… Hmm…'_

"I… never really gave it much thought. I don't think there was anyone." I answered honestly. I felt slightly embarrassed by it, but that's just how it was.

"Seriously!?" They said in perfect unison, "Not even back at your old school?" Junpei asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Not really. I didn't really talk to girls, except for my friends."

"What about them?" Kenji asked, curiously.

"Nah." I replied, "We've known each other since Primary School. Would be kinda weird for me."

"Not even a tiny crush on someone?" Junpei fired off another question, placing his pointer finger and thumb so there was a tiny space between them. I placed my finger on my chin as I tried to recall anything like that.

"…Not that I can remember. I wouldn't really know what love feels like." I answered honestly. Kenji and Junpei gave me looks of sympathy. Junpei placed a hand on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"My sympathies. You are a depraved soul." He said solemnly, I shoved his hand off and looked down at the empty bowl in front of me.

"Cut it out! What about you, Kenji? Anyone you're interested in?" I asked Kenji. Junpei's grin suddenly got wider if possible.

"Oh man, wait until you hear this, Ross!" He shouted, turning to look at Kenji who sported a huge grin of his own.

"Not now, Junpei! Let's wait until the next time we hang out, Ross. I'll tell you my secret plan. Trust me when I say that you're going to flip!"

I laughed at this, thinking that it probably wouldn't be as surprising as seeing Tartarus for the first time, but I was intrigued nonetheless.

"Looking forward to it."

I could feel a connection form between me and Kenji. I heard the familiar smashing of glass and felt time stop around me. I saw the Tarot card float in front of me, flipping itself to show a portrait of a pair of eyes looking over a fire created from a person's hands. The number of the card was one. I heard the mysterious voice again.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana."**

When time resumed, I took a glance at my watch and saw that it was 6 P.M.

"Holy crap, it's already 6?" I said out loud, which caught Kenji's attention.

"It's that late already!? Damn, I missed my favourite TV show… Whatever, let's finish up here and go home."

After conversing for a while longer, we exited the ramen shop and Junpei and I headed back to the dorm.

* * *

_~Room 1210, Vortex Hotel~_

"I have to admit, when I got to this city, it didn't seem like the kind of place where you could find sushi."

In a dark, messy hotel room, there sat a man with the red jacket, uncaring of the environment around him. All he was focused on was the cleaning of his trusty pistols. They were with him throughout his countless endeavours and he wasn't seen without them. He thought about his latest job and what exactly it entailed.

"That old man… What a client… He's just a kid, but if what that old geezer said is true… This could end up being a really tough job." He finished replacing the last piece of his second pistol and placed it into his holster, "Oh well. Time to get to work."

He exited the dark hotel room and locked the door behind him.


	11. Week 3, Day 3 - The Empress vs The Fool

~**~  
Date: 23 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 16  
~**~

_~Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate~_

"Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?" A girl walking in front of me said to the other girl beside her.

"You're talking about Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbour has that… He grosses me out. Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me." The other girl replied, adjusting the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Maybe you just need some exercise. Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members. Maybe I should join!"

"Speaking of that, did you hear that the fencing team is getting a new member?"

"I thought the fencing team weren't accepting any new members."

"I hear that it was a personal recommendation from Mitsuru Kirijo herself!"

"No shit!? Wow… I wonder who managed to get her attention?"

The bell indicating that it was first period rang, the two girls rushed into the building. I remembered what Mitsuru was talking about the night I joined SEES, how she was preparing something that will help me with my sword skills.

'_I wonder if this was what she was talking about… Damn it, I did it again! Gotta stop eavesdropping on people.'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

I was packing up my books, when I heard the door slide open. I looked over my shoulder to see Mitsuru walk into the room, she looked around until she spotted me. She walked over to me, I turn to face her.

"McHardy, I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left. Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure, but what do you need me for?"

"Do you remember what we talked about a few days ago? You are now a member of the fencing team. The gym should be free at the moment, so we can go through the introductions and get them out of the way."

We walked out of the classroom, everyone's eyes on us and I could hear the whispers of my fellow classmates. I blocked them out as I followed Mitsuru down the stairs and towards the gym.

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Gymnasium~_

I gave a test swing of the fencing epee that Mitsuru gave me. It was lighter than the sword I used during the trips into Tartarus, which threw me off at first, but after a few swings I got used to the weight of it. I had a neutral look on my face as I turned to Mitsuru, who was wearing padded armour similar to my own. We were the only people remaining in the gym, the introductions to the rest of the team done and dusted. Mitsuru requested that they leave the room; I didn't have a clue what she was up to and that made me curious.

"I've seen you fight during our battle with the Guardians." She started to explain, "While your speed is impressive, you don't have a lot of control over your own strength and you had to rely on your anger to give you power. That is reckless."

"…I know." I replied, my expression not changing. I didn't want to show any signs of weakness around her, I didn't trust her enough to show my feelings that easily.

"That is why I've asked to let you join the fencing team. I'm going to help refine your sword technique and find a balance between your speed and strength." She capped off her explanation with a smile.

"Okay, and how will you do that exactly?" I asked, curious about what she means and slightly worried, I must admit.

"Simple, we have a duel." She stated, I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to process what she just said.

"…Excuse me?"

She let out a short laugh.

"The best way to learn is through experience. There is a difference between knowing how to do something and being able to do it."

I slowly started to smile, starting to get on board with the idea.

"…Alright." I said, grabbing the head gear that sat on the chair near me.

"Don't think of underestimating me. Doing that is a sure way of losing any battle." Mitsuru said, putting on her head gear.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied, adding a slight hint of sarcasm to my voice, putting on my head gear also.

* * *

_~Outside the Gym~_

Akihiko was walking along the corridor, having finished his light work-out. He was still recovering from his injuries but he felt compelled to continue his training, even if he risks incurring the wrath of Mitsuru. He walked past the Gym, and then suddenly stopped. He heard two familiar voices coming from inside the room. Recognising one of them to be Mitsuru and the other being Ross, he got as close to the door as possible making as little noise as he could and listened in, curious about what they were up to. He missed most of the conversation, but he caught the end of it which was the most interesting part to him.

"_Simple, we have a duel."_

"…_Excuse me?"_

"_~laughs~ The best way to learn is through experience. There is a difference between knowing how to do something and being able to do it."_

"…_Alright."_

"_Don't think of underestimating me. That is a sure way of losing any battle."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it."_

Akihiko was shocked and, more obviously, excited. He knew how rare it was for Mitsuru to attend the fencing club, what with student council meetings and other commitments she had to fulfil, and while he heard of the rumour that the fencing team was receiving a new member, he didn't expect that it would be Ross that would be joining. One thought crossed his mind as he heard this exchange.

'_Holy shit! The others need to see this!'_

He rushed out of the hallway, past the courtyard and up the stairs. He ignored the stares of various women and entered classroom 2-F. It was here that the rest of SEES were talking about their day. The whole room stared at Akihiko as he burst into the room. He spotted the group, and said only five words to them.

"Ross is fencing with Mitsuru!"

That was all they needed to know. They knew of Mitsuru's fencing abilities either through word of mouth or, in Yukari and Akihiko's cases, actually witnessing her matches. And knowing of Ross's speed with a sword, they thought it would make for a very interesting match. They ran out of the classroom and followed Akihiko to the Gym, making a point of ignoring the chairs they knocked over and the excited whisperings of their classmates.

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Gymnasium~_

She started the match without warning, nearly catching me off guard. The rules were simple: first to 3 hits wins. Mitsuru was faster than I thought for someone who apparently doesn't get to practice much. I had the advantage when it comes to speed, but she had experience, which makes up for it by allowing her to either deflect or dodge most of my strikes. The match continued on, with the two of us gaining two points each. As we ready for the fifth and final round, I hear the door slam open and many footsteps enter the room. I turned my head to see that everyone I know: Carly, Sophie, Becky, Vicky, Junpei, Akihiko and Yukari standing at the side-lines, watching with great interest as to how this will play out. This was a mistake on my part, because when I turned my head back to face Mitsuru, she was already closing the gap. I dodged her attack and immediately went back on the offensive, trying to find an opening, but she wasn't giving up that easily.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, he's fast!" Junpei commented on the counter-attack performed by Ross, a look of shock passed over his features.

"I thought you knew of his speed, Junpei?" Sophie asked him, keeping an eye on the match.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would be that fast!" Junpei replied, still shocked.

"I'm not sure who's going to win this." Vicky said, not daring to look away in case something happened.

"I'm willing to bet Ross will win this!" Becky exclaimed, excited about the action.

"I wouldn't be too quick to call that." Carly said calmly, "You know how good Mitsuru-senpei is, right?"

"Yeah, but just look at that!" Becky pointed out how quickly Ross was attacking and Mitsuru was defending against his attacks, "There's no way she can keep this up!"

"Akihiko-senpei, who do you think is going to win?" Yukari asked the upperclassman, Akihiko put a finger on his chin and tried to think of the more likely answer.

"…It's difficult to say, I honestly don't know." Akihiko eventually said.

"Well, who would be willing to bet treating the rest of us to the secret menu at Hagakure on the outcome of this match?" Junpei hinted, a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't include me in this." Yukari said bitterly.

"Keep dreaming." Sophie responded as well.

"Guys! Look at that!" Becky grabbed everyone's attention and brought their focus back to the match.

* * *

I was getting annoyed. Not only was she blocking my counter-attacks, but now she had me on the defensive. I parried all of her strikes, but she was slowly forcing me back towards a wall. One particular parry nearly made me trip, and nearly cost me the match, forcing me to take several steps backwards to dodge her lunge. Mitsuru knew I was on the ropes and doubled her efforts to weaken my defence further. Not wanting to prolong the match any further, I lunged forward, again using my speed to drive her back, but with every two steps back she took, she forced me back about four. I, unfortunately, managed to trip over backwards and fell on my back. Mitsuru, seeing on opportunity to end the match, moved to make the final blow. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt a familiar strength rise up from within. The only thing to cross my mind at that moment was:

'_I am not losing like this!'_

* * *

To everyone present, it seemed like Ross suddenly became a different person. In a move that no-one expected, he leapt off the floor in an acrobatic move that forced Mitsuru to jump back out of the way. Ross landed on his feet, epee in hand. For a passing moment, Mitsuru and the spectators saw something different about him. They didn't know if it was a trick of the eyes, or just their imaginations, but they saw him change. Whatever it was, it disappeared just as quickly. Ross knew that now was the time for a counter-attack, he could end the match quickly if he moved fast. Smiling, he ran as quickly as he could to close the gap between the two of them, not giving her an opportunity to breathe. She barely managed to parry his strike, but he just kept attacking, putting more strength into his swings now. The group off to the side couldn't believe what they just saw: Junpei was sort of glad he didn't bet on the match now (he was going to bet on Mitsuru), Yukari was shocked, Akihiko was impressed (making a mental note to ask him for a match when he recovered), Becky was excited to see a major turnaround, Sophie was worried - the ferocity of his attacks reminding her of the battle against the Guardians, Vicky was waiting with anticipation as to the outcome of this change in pace and Carly was starting to have doubts about her assessment.

One of his stronger strikes sent Mitsuru reeling backwards, trying to recover from the impact. Seeing an opening at last, Ross moved in. A few tense moments passed by, the entire room was quiet. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the two combatants.

* * *

"… Well, Miss Kirijo, it looks like I won." I said with a smile, the tip of the epee pushed into the lower part of her padded armour. I was surprised when she returned that smile with one of her own.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, McHardy." She replied somewhat smugly. It was then I noticed something poking me in the stomach, I looked down and saw the tip of Mitsuru's epee stabbing the lower area of my armour. Sighing, I walked off to the side and placed the epee on the desk, taking off my headguard and placed it beside it. I turned to Mitsuru, still having that smile on my face.

"Nice time we duel… It won't be a draw." I declared, before waving and walking off to the door to the changing area. Before I entered, I could hear Mitsuru respond.

"Looking forward to it."

I went into the changing area and shut the door behind me. I smiled when I felt a faint bond form between Mitsuru and myself. I heard a familiar smash. The Tarot Card appeared before me and flipped to show a picture of what looked like a stain-glassed window, with leaves decorated off to the side, along with a strange figure with a crown above it. The number of the card was 3. Once again, the mysterious voice spoke to me in my mind.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Empress Arcana."**

As time began to move forward again, I started to notice something. I was literally drenched in sweat from the fight.

'_Okay. Shower. Right now.'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

The dormitory was alive with conversation around the dining table; the subject would change periodically, ranging from school to the latest gossip going around. Eventually the subject of rumours led to the discussion of the duel between me and Mitsuru. My mind was focused on other things, namely Tartarus and the battle with those Shadows, so I didn't pay attention. I could hear bits and pieces of it, but not enough to get what they were saying exactly.

"Care to explain what that was about?" I heard Becky ask me, I lifted my head to look at the others, who were curious about my answer to the question I had no clue about.

"Hmm?" I shook my head, trying to keep focused on the conversation but failing, "I'm not exactly sure." I said, "You might want to ask Mitsuru about that." I think they could tell I wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation. I took a look at their faces, some were confused, and others looked worried. I wondered if this was related to their conversation about the duel, but I wasn't sure what exactly caused them to look at me like that.

"Anyway… I think we should go to Tartarus tonight. I hear Apathy Syndrome victims are increasing, so we better kick some Shadow ass. " Junpei said after the slightly awkward silence.

"Two days in a row, though?" Sophie pointed out, "What about Ross and Mitsuru-senpei? Haven't you considered that they're tired from today?"

I jumped into the conversation at that point.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said to the group, "Besides, I'm kinda curious about something. I want to check it out as soon as we can."

I could tell they were wondering what exactly I was curious about. I couldn't say it outright since the Velvet Room had a part in it, and Yukari could probably pick up on any subtle hints I give to my friends, so that wouldn't help much. With our plan for tonight sorted, we continued with our evening until the time came when we would head off for Tartarus.

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

_~Outside Tartarus~_

Something was wrong. Something just felt wrong about this. We walked through the gate a little while after the Dark Hour began. Some technical issues forced us to wait at the dorm for a while and prevented us from making it to Tartarus at the normal time. I could feel my hand twitching, just waiting to react to anything out of the ordinary, which wouldn't take that much to be perfectly honest, that's how worried I was.

"**Ross, there's something unusual about this area, but I can't pinpoint where it is." **Jehuty said to me, floating along behind me.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Keep trying, and let's hope it isn't something to worry about."

"**Roger."**

I was lucky everyone didn't hear that exchange. If it did come down to it, I'll warn them, but at the moment, there was no point in worrying them – not when we have a job to do. We continued walking down the pathway to the entrance of the tower, Jehuty continued to scan the area discreetly, while I kept a look out without drawing the others attention. We almost made it to the entrance, until I suddenly looked up. I didn't know why, but I felt that something powerful was here; it was hostile, and it was heading our way.

* * *

Two guns clasped in his hands, the man in the red coat looked down from where he was standing. He saw several figures walking down the pathway to the tower. He locked his sight on one person in particular; he memorized what he looked like a while ago. His target was there and it was time to do his job.

"There you are, Fiend. Let's see what you've got."

He stepped off the piece of Tartarus he was standing on, and started to fall. He fell as fast as gravity would take him. The person he looked at suddenly looked up. He saw him approaching from above and moving at a speed not normally possible given the few milliseconds between the red-coated man and the ground, he moved out of the way. The mysterious man shifted his body so he could land effortlessly on his feet, with no visible damage at all. The group of people there were shocked to see this, but he paid them no mind, his goal was the person standing just a few steps in front of him.

"Glad to meet you, kid."

He stood up and pointed one of his guns directly at Ross's head.

"I hope you feel the same."


	12. Tartarus - The Demon Slayer

Author's Note: Well… A major milestone has been reached… Over 1000 views on this project of mine. I would like to give out some thanks before getting to the main portion of the chapter. I would like to thank users _'__Kitsune120moron'_; _'__ubb' and __'Vince329' _for taking the time to review this. I hope you continue to enjoy what this story has to offer. I would like to also thank my friends for giving me the motivation and confidence to keep going with this. So anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_~Outside Tartarus~_

I wasn't sure what the hell happened. What I did know was that there was a guy with white hair and a red coat, pointing a gun at my head, and I was sure it wasn't an Evoker. I panicked seeing this, and did the only logical thing that came to me; I quickly forced the gun upwards a second before he managed to pull the trigger. Like he knew I was going to do that, he raised his other hand which held a gun also. I moved my head so it was out of the way when he fired it. The mysterious man fired several shots at me and I managed to dodge them all or manipulate it so it wasn't aiming at me, barely though.

'_Damn! He's fast! Who the hell is he?!'_

He did a backflip to gain some distance, both his feet managing to connect with my jaw, sending me spinning backwards. I stopped myself after several steps and seeing that he was going to shoot at me again, I quickly unsheathed my sword and took a defensive position. He quickly fired several bullets at me, and using my quick reflexes, I used my sword to deflect the bullets and in one case, cut them in half. He suddenly had a grin on his face; it was like he was enjoying this little battle.

"I'll give you ten minutes to decide." He suddenly said to me, "Which you would rather end up in… A coffin or a dumpster?"

'_Is that supposed to be a threat?! Well, I'm not going down that easily!'_

At this point, the others rushed in to stand by my side. If the mysterious man was worried about being out-numbered, he didn't show it, instead opting to try to kill me again. We were locked in battle for a long time; we used our Personas, our weapons, but nothing seemed to damage him, let alone touch him.

"Give it up. I know what you really are, kid." He said rather calmly, while we locked swords in a battle of strength, one that I was losing.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked rather loudly in response. He wasn't the first to say something like that. The first time, I was confused; the second time however, I was getting pissed. He decided that he had enough of that little game apparently, because he shoved me back effortlessly, knocking my sword out of my hands.

"It doesn't matter now. The dead don't have a need for explanations." He said before lunging at me with his sword, he passed by the others who called out my name worriedly. Knowing that I didn't have enough time to get my sword back, I raised my arms in front of my face, hoping that something would stop him from delivering the killing blow… Something did. It all happened within the span of a few seconds. I felt a familiar burning sensation, not unlike the one I felt during our first trip into Tartarus. Only this time, it spread throughout my entire body. And amidst all that, I could hear a familiar voice whisper in my mind.

"_My master is always watching. Don't disappoint him."_

I could feel my body suddenly go through a radical change. I felt stronger, I felt faster, I felt… strange.

* * *

To everyone present, it seemed like Ross suddenly became a different person. This time, it was no trick of the eyes, no trick of the imagination; they saw him change into something different. When the smoke cleared from the sudden strike from the mysterious man, they couldn't believe what they saw. Ross had suddenly changed appearance, and not in the way they expected. His form flickered quickly from the Ross they knew, and to the Ross he looked like now before settling for the latter. The mysterious man was, for the most part, curious about the sudden transformation. Ross's body had changed: he had nothing except knee-length shorts and shoes on, revealing something shocking to the other SEES members. His body was covered in glowing tattoos, his eye-colour changed into a golden yellow, and from where he was standing, blocking the man's sword, the SEES members saw a horn that grew from his nape.

"So, you do have a trick up your sleeve." The red-coated man commented, again retaining his calm and cool composure. Ross didn't say anything, he simply moved, using the sudden burst of strength to force the man back away from him. He stood firmly, a look of anger flashed in his eyes. He ran towards the red-coated man, and used the momentum to lift himself into the air and dropkick him. Ross landed on his feet and while the man was still in the air, he ran after him. He grabbed his leg, pulled him toward him and punches him in the face. The man landed on the ground harshly and Ross took advantage of the opportunity by repeatedly punching him. The man's form suddenly changed into a more monstrous form before reverting back but Ross did not notice, blinded by his anger. When he was satisfied with the beating he received, Ross grabbed the man by the neck and dragged him along the ground before throwing him in the direction of the tower, giving a demonic growl while doing so. Ross then followed up on that by grabbing the big sword the man carried and used in the battle and threw it into the air. The man landed on the ground with a thud a second before the sword landed on him, piercing him through the chest. A minute went by in dead silence, Ross took several deep breathes when he realized that the battle was over. He had to keep calm. He walked towards the entrance of the tower, not noticing the look of shock that was on everyone's faces. He walked past the now-dead assailant without giving it as much as a glance. He stopped when he heard a low chuckle from behind him.

"Not bad."

He snapped around in the direction of the voice, a shocked look went across his marked face. The red-coated man was very much alive.

"I would even go as far to say that I underestimated your…" He lifted his hands to the sword lodged in the middle of his chest and began to push it up out of his body; blood began to squirt out of the hole while he did so, "Abilities." He grunted as he managed to push the sword out and stood up. The red-coated man looked over Ross with great curiosity.

"You look like a demon… Yet you don't act like one." He said before wiping the blood off his sword, "My name is Dante. I'm a demon slayer. This old dude asked me to hunt down guys like you, but…"

Dante walked up to Ross and pointed his sword at him; the tip nearly touching his neck. Ross didn't even flinch at the action.

"…Forget it. Let's just stop this battle here. I need to find out what that guy really has in mind. Depending on how things turn out, maybe we'll meet again. Until then, try and keep yourself alive… Who knows? Maybe I'll have another chance to kill you."

With that, he walked off, waving at everyone as he did so. The SEES members watched him as he walked down the pathway and out of their sight. As soon as he was gone, Ross collapsed on to his knee.

* * *

I heard the others cries, but they didn't register with me. I looked over my trembling hands with great fear. I could feel my heart beating at a million miles per hour.

"What… What in the hell has happened to me?" I muttered to myself. I could feel the others gather around me. I looked up at them and they looked just as shocked as I was at my current condition.

"Ross… Is that you?" Yukari asked me, I could feel the fear in her words as she looked at me worriedly.

"…Yeah… I'm still me… I think." I replied, trying to stand up but failing to do so. I felt my friends help me up on to my feet. I tried to stay awake, but all of my energy was just drained from the recent events. I could feel my consciousness slipping away as I closed my eyes.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 24 April 2012  
Time: Late Night  
Days until Full Moon: 15  
~**~

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I shielded them as I accidently look at a bright light. I turned my head around to look at my environment and found that I was in my room at the dorm.

'_When did I get here?'_

I suddenly remembered the battle with the man called Dante, and what I had become during it. I look at my arms, and I saw the same markings I did before. I slowly got out of bed and walked toward the mirror and saw that my face, upper body and back were covered with the same markings. I look down at my legs, same markings.

'_So, it wasn't just a dream… I really did transform into… this.'_

I looked around the room and saw a note on the desk, I picked it up and it said:

"_Come to the front hall when you wake up. -Mitsuru"_

'_Do… Do I have to show up looking like this?!'_

Seeing no other choice in the matter, I exited my room and walked down the hallway. I took a look at the stairs, and wondered if I shouldn't just go back into my room and wait until this goes away. Sighing, I decided not to and walked slowly down the stairs. I could hear bits of a conversation in the front hall before it suddenly became silent.

'_I guess they can hear me… No backing out now.'_

I tried to keep a straight face as I took the last few steps down and into the front hall. Their first reactions to me appearing were unexpected. It was looks of pure relief that flashed across their faces.

"Oh thank god! You're awake!" Yukari smiled when she saw me.

"I thought you were going to pull another week-long sleep like last time." Becky commented next. The others were mostly silent but I could tell they were glad I'm alright… Well, as close to alright as I can get, I suppose. I looked at my arms again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. The others must have seen this movement, because their expressions did a complete 180. Mitsuru stood up and cleared her throat.

"McHardy… There's something we have to show you… It may have to do with the way you look like at the moment." She pointed out the desk in between the couches. On it were two tapes and a cassette player in a bag; it had my name written on a tag stuck on it. I began to reach for it, but I was worried I might somehow damage the contents in the state I was in. Junpei saw my hesitation and began to unpack the bag. He placed the tape labelled '1' into the machine and pressed play. We only heard static for a few seconds before a voice spoke. It was heavily modified from the sound of it, the voice didn't sound human at all.

"_**Hello, Ross… By now, you must have discovered your hidden strength, and unleashed it for everyone to witness. Rest assured, your human form will return to you, to keep the illusion of normality to the outside world, but…when you call upon your newfound power, you will assume that form. 'Why have I been given this power? Why at that moment?' You may be wondering. Well… Consider these powers as a 'gift' from me to you. You will require them for the path ahead. And you have had brushes with this power before your fight with the Demon Slayer… Look deep within your memories, Ross. Know that I am not lying."**_

'_Come to think of it… My little fainting spell during the first trip into Tartarus; the fight with the Guardians; the duel with Mitsuru. I felt something strange during these moments, but it was all connected to…'_

"_**You may also be wondering 'how' you got that power… Well, haha… The answer is right before your eye."**_

Realizing what the voice meant, I quickly raised my arm to feel my right eye. I remembered everything now, the dream that night. I felt something being dropped into my eye, the pain I felt when that thing burrowed into my body. Except it wasn't a dream… It was real and now I had _something_ nestling away in my body. I breathed heavily, starting to feel nauseous from that revelation. Yukari and my friends looked at me in shock, while the others looked confused.

"You said something about something getting into your eye… You were rubbing your eye that morning before we went into Tartarus the first time." Yukari said softly, like she just comprehended what the message meant.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked worriedly, still recovering from the shock.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." I tried to control my gag reflex and eventually got it under control. I saw that Junpei got a bucket from somewhere and placed it near me while I was having my little panic attack. I whispered my thanks to him, who just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"_**The creature that is taking residence in your body is known as a Magatama. It is the very essence of a demon. I gave it to you so your body would be transformed into that of a demon; yet retain the heart of a human… You are neither human nor demon. You will shape the world to be with your own hands. I have a task for one such as you. Your goal is simple: to simply continue exploring the tower, climb to the top. As you climb upwards, you will be in a better understanding of the role that you have been given. And, hopefully, you will see what I see; my beliefs, and my Reason. When the time comes, I hope you can make the right choice."**_

The tape stopped at that point. Dead silence; it was too nerve-wracking for me. Someone had to say something. Anything at all to keep me calm.

"Just what in the world was that?" Akihiko said slowly, "Neither human nor demon, what was he on about?"

"He wants us to climb the tower?" Mitsuru said afterwards, "What would be waiting for us at the top?"

"A Magatama? The essence of a demon? Does that mean that…?" Yukari trailed off, clearly not wanting to finish that question. Besides, I think the answer to it was sitting right in front of her.

"…There's still another tape." I pointed out completely deadpan. Junpei switched the tapes and pressed play. We listened as the crackle of the tape sounded before the same modified voice spoke to us.

"_**Now that you know your goal, I feel the need to tell you that this little game is going to become far more interesting. From this point onwards, there will be… something, lurking the hallways of Tartarus. Don't worry, he won't chase after you, unless you break his rules. What these rules are, I don't feel like telling you. You will come to learn them soon enough. Though one rule, concerns you, Ross."**_

I lifted my head, listening intently to the tape now, if I could do something that could end up getting us killed, I needed to know what that is and NOT do it at any cost.

"_**You will see his calling card within the opportunities your enemies will present to you. The rewards will be tempting, but his sign is there, warning you. If you do not heed his warning and turn away: the consequences will be severe... I've given you all the information you need… The rest is up to you."**_

The tape stopped, and the room was silent once more. I shuffled in my seat, feeling rather uncomfortable. I could feel their stares on me now, many questions probably running through their minds. I gave them a look that said that I wasn't sure what was going on either. That seemed to satisfy them for the moment because they turned their attentions back to the cassette player. Myself, I would be glad to not see that thing again for a while.

"I need a drink." I mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Several chuckles filled the room at my unexpected comment.

"Too bad you aren't old enough, Ross." Sophie pointed out.

"I know… That's why I'm more pissed off right now." I replied darkly.

"… I think we all need to just get some sleep." Mitsuru suggested, standing up, "We'll discuss this later once we had time to let this sink in."

One by one, everyone went up the stairs and back into their rooms. When Vicky went by me, she had something to say.

"Try and get some sleep." She told me, I try to smile but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Yukari gave my bare shoulder a light squeeze as she went by, trying to tell me that things were going to be okay in her own way. I again, couldn't bring myself to smile.

I sat there, alone for a good 5 minutes, unmoving. I heard the emotionless voice of Jehuty speak to me after a while.

"**Sensors indicate that your mental condition is deteriorating. Recommended course of action would be to sleep."**

"…Shut up."

After a few minutes just sitting there, I eventually got up and made my way back to my room. I opened the door, entered the room and closed it.

'_What am I…? If I am not a human or a demon, then what in the hell am I?!'_

* * *

_Death's vastness holds no peace… I come at the end of a long road… Neither human, nor demon… All shall bend to my will…_


	13. Week 3, Day 7

~**~  
Date: 27 April 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 12  
~**~

_~Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate~_

It has been 3 days since the battle with Dante, since I've discovered a horrifying truth about myself. I received the 'gift' of being able to transform into something that was half-human, half-demon. Like the tape said, I reverted back to my normal self shortly before I went to bed that night, but I didn't get any sleep; not when I saw those yellow eyes looking back at me in the mirror and realizing they were my own, not when I saw that I had a horn grew from my nape. The horn was probably a symbol of my transformation, reminding everyone and myself that I had become something not human… Or maybe I was reading too much into it. Regardless, these past three days, everyone was giving me as much space as possible. I spent that time thinking about the tapes we received and the meanings behind their words. I also tried to figure out more about this new power of mine. _'If I need to use this power to climb Tartarus, then I need to know how it works'_, I thought to myself. Didn't mean I had to like it though. I walked through the gate to Gekkoukan High alone in my thoughts. I was brought out of that by the sound of two really obnoxious sounding girls.

"Morning… Ugh, I'm so drowsy on Mondays…"

"Didn't you say the same thing last week? Is that special morning assembly today? How come we're having one? We just had one last week…"

"Remember how great Kirijo-senpei's speech was last week?"

"Oh yeah, that speech was awesome! Although, I didn't understand most of it…"

"What I heard was, the Principal got jealous, so he scheduled his own speech to compete with her."

"Seriously!? What's up with that? Why do we have to suffer because of his ego!?"

'_Tch, I wondering why as well… I don't want to deal with this shit right now.'_

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Auditorium~_

The teacher up on the podium looked extremely uncomfortable delivering the announcements to the students. Off to the side was the Principal, who was waiting to be called in. I didn't pay attention to the announcements, as did most of the students here as far as I could see. The teacher cleared his throat.

"We'll now begin this morning's assembly. First, the principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome." The teacher stepped away from the podium and the Principal stepped up to the mic.

"What's the deal with the assembly?" Yukari whispered behind me, "…You think it's about the recent incidents?"

"Who cares?" Junpei responded like he really didn't give a shit, "The Principal doesn't know anything about the Shadows, anyway. I just hope this doesn't take too long…"

"I know. His speeches always drag." Yukari sighed; I turned my focus back to the stage though I didn't give two shits like Junpei.

"Ahem. Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately. It is my firm belief that none of you are involved. However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept the responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations… But don't lose touch with reality. As they say, _"There's no use crying over spilt milk."_ This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer…"

I tuned out at that point. He continued on and on with his speech. As I sat there though, something in that speech sounded familiar to me, I couldn't quite place it but it seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Wait a minute… Doesn't this remind you of Mitsuru-senpei's speech?" Yukari asked me and Junpei from the row behind us.

"Yeah, you're right…" Junpei started slowly, "What's up with that!?"

"I've heard he had a massive ego, but…" I mumbled.

'_Insufferable jackass…'_

* * *

~**~  
Time: Afternoon  
~**~

'_Jehuty, remember how I told you that the Maths teacher has no clue whatsoever about Maths…? Does this prove my point?'_

"**That is still no reason to fall asleep."**

'…_You know, you're starting to become as insufferable as Pixie is.'_

'_**I resent that!'**_

'_Need I remind you about that time with the fangirls? Now keep quiet, I'm trying to focus here.'_

"**I thought you were trying to fall asleep in the middle of class."**

'_You keep quiet too!'_

Ms. Miyahara has NO business teaching Math to anyone. I'm not the best at Math and even I can tell when she's dead wrong. Wonder why no-one ever pointed it out to her…? Better yet, why didn't I do that? She was teaching us about algebraic equations… Trying to would be more appropriate.

"…Then round up, so… The answer is X=1. Hmm? It isn't? Oh, I see, this becomes 11, so… I'm sorry, you're right. X=2. Wait… is that right? Okay, uh, your assignment is to figure this one out. Anyway… Wasn't that incredible? Even with a difficult problem like this, once you solve it, X still equals 1. Or maybe 2. What I'm getting at is, math is fun! Don't you think so? Alright, today is the 27th so that works out to… Your turn, Ross."

I let out a sigh and stood up. I wondered what kind of ridiculous, over-the-top equation she was going to have me solve this ti-

"What's 1+1?"

'_...You. Have. Got. To. Be. Shitting me…?'_

I was in shock, literally frozen stiff. What was her point? Why make me do this? I shook my head when I notice the silence that filled the room and gave the teacher an odd look.

"…2." I answered very slowly.

"You're right. It's a simple question, so the fundamentals are obvious. No matter what, 1 plus 1 is 2. It doesn't matter what you're counting. Atoms, students, if one joins another, there's 2 of them. That's math for you. Isn't it amazing?"

I sat back down in my seat and hoped that the lesson would be over soon.

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

As the bell rang and I began to pack up my stuff, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ross." Kenji greeted me warmly with a smile, "What's up with you today, man? You look really down."

I give a smile back but it didn't have the warmth that it used to have.

"Oh, it's nothing really… Just in one of those moods." I lied, it would be impossible to explain my situation to him, so I tried to give a reasonable answer to his question.

"Eh, it's one of those days. Happens to the best of us." He gave me a pat on the shoulder, "I know what will cheer you up; a nice bowl of ramen."

'_Oh yeah, he was going to tell me about his secret plan… Why not? A bowl of ramen does sound good right around now.'_

"Sure, I've got time to kill."

"Great! So, how about after you pack up your stuff, we can get-" Kenji was interrupted by the door of the classroom sliding open. In walked Akihiko Sanada, looking a tad worried. He spotted me and walked until he was in front of me.

"Hey, can you spare a few minutes?" He asked in a low whisper, "I think you need to see this."

I was curious and slightly worried about the look he was giving me, I nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Alright. Kenji, can you wait a few minutes? I won't be long."

"Sure, go on ahead." As soon as he finished the sentence, we were fast walking out of the classroom and heading down to the 1st floor. We ended going into a room that was unfamiliar to me. The tables were lined with several computers, most of them turned off. I deduced that this was the computer suite. Akihiko was standing at a keyboard and was typing furiously, looking at the screen periodically. I walked so I was standing beside him and looked at the screen also. Akihiko was on the school network, looking at the student section. It was a source of communication and had many features, including blogging and video sharing. He eventually clicked on a link and waited for the video to buffer. He turned to me with a hardened look on his features.

"From what I was told by Mitsuru, you fought a white-haired, red-coated man called Dante. During that battle, you transformed into that half-human, half-demon thing right?"

I nodded, getting scared of what he was going to say next.

"You're not going to believe this. Someone managed to capture footage of that battle and released it on the network." He played the video, and indeed, it showed the front area of Tartarus, and it showed the battle of strength I had with Dante. The footage looked like it was shot from an area beside the front courtyard, and only focused on me and Dante, not the other SEES members. The video kept playing, showing my transformation, show my repeatedly punching him in the face and me throwing the sword into his chest. It wasn't focused enough so I couldn't make out anyone's face and I couldn't hear any sound but even I could make out what was happening just from the footage. The video ended soon after the one-sided conversation with Dante. I slowly turned to Akihiko, clearly in disbelief about what I just saw.

"How did they…?"

"I know. What we're wondering is how they managed to record it in the first place. Electronic equipment isn't supposed to be operable during the Dark Hour. Only equipment specially developed by the Kirijo Group can be used during that time."

"So wouldn't it stand to reason that the video camera they used was Kirijo-built tech?"

"Mitsuru is looking into it, but so far, no luck. We also tried to get the video taken down, but something's preventing us from doing so. Even the higher-ups can't remove it. Look at the comments as well."

I scrolled down the comments from the many, many students that watched this. Suffice to say, I think nearly everyone in the whole damn school saw the fight.

"It seems that the people have taken to calling your new form _"Hito-Shura", _apparently."

"Hito-Shura… Demi-Fiend…"

* * *

_~Hagakure~_

I couldn't touch my ramen. I was too caught up in my thoughts from what Akihiko showed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenji look at me.

"You catch that vid that was uploaded on the network today?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah… I did… Crazy stuff."

"I know, right!? That was an intense battle, not sure where it took place though… You have any clues?" I shrugged and went back to messing around with the ramen with my chopstick.

"Hey, dude." He grabbed my attention once again, "Your dorm's co-ed, right? So, can you go into Yukari-san's room and stuff?"

'_Still hung up on that, eh…? I think I'll mess with him a little, I need the entertainment.'_

"That's a secret." I said with a smug grin on my face. Kenji sported a wild grin when he heard me speak.

"Whaddya mean it's a secret? Are you trying to say there's nothing going on between you two? Well, I'm not interested in girls her age, anyway. When it comes to women, I like them to be older than me. What about you?"

"… Well, I think that the age of the person doesn't matter, it's the connection that's important."

"Really now? So, you don't discriminate, huh? That's awesome. Good for you, man."

"Why all the questions?" I asked him bluntly, his smile faded and he actually looked somewhat nervous.

"…Well, to tell you the truth, I- -wait, this is just between you, me and Junpei, ok?- -I have my eye on someone. This is the _"secret plan" _I was talking about. I'm going to ask her out. Not that it's a big deal or anything. Well, I guess it IS a big deal since she's a teacher at our school…"

'_WHOA! No shit…!? No wonder he kept it a secret 'till now.'_

"Anyways, I want you to be there when I ask her out. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay? If word of this got out…"

"You're worried about people's reactions, aren't you?" He nodded, "Well, I promise not to tell anyone, and I would be a hypocrite if I didn't support you now, so don't worry, I got your back."

"Thanks, man…"

I saw the Magician Arcana card as time stopped once again. Once more, the mysterious voice spoke to me.

"**Thou art I… Am I am thou… Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana."**

Time resumed and I saw Kenji eying up my bowl of ramen.

"Say… Are you gonna eat that?"

"What!? Get your own!" I glared at him, as I began to chow down on the delicious ramen. About an hour passed as we made small talk about various things and then we went our separate ways, myself making my way back to the dorm.

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

"You're looking a lot better." Carly commented once I entered through the door. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, I'm still a little down, but a good bowl of Hagakure ramen can really help make a guy feel a bit better." Junpei looked up from the COMPstation Portable he was holding, and looked at me with a grin.

"Did Kenji tell you about his plan?"

"He wants me to be there when he does it. Let me state for the record; he is absolutely insane for going through with this. Gotta give him respect for doing it though."

The others looked at me and Junpei strangely as we discussed discreetly the finer points of Kenji's plan. Mitsuru cleared her throat getting all of our attentions.

"There's something we all need to discuss. I think you know what it's about."

We gathered around the table, and waited for Mitsuru to start. She looked at me and spoke.

"I'm sure that Akihiko showed you the video, is that correct?"

I nodded, trying to keep my emotions under lockdown.

"Then you are also aware of the reactions of the students." It was here that Mitsuru pulled out a laptop and opened the video page on the network. The others scrolled through the comments until they got to the one's giving my new form a name.

"Hito-Shura? What does that mean?" Becky asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Translated into English, Hito-Shura is Demi-Fiend… Which, if you stop and think about it, is probably the most appropriate name they could have given me." I sat back in the chair, making sure to add a bit of bite to my words. I couldn't help being snarky; I was still in a bad mood.

"Until the Kirijo Group can figure out whom the person is and how they did this, we can't do much. All we can do is to continue exploring Tartarus." Mitsuru stood up, "Akihiko. There's something I want to talk with you about." Akihiko got out of his chair and followed Mitsuru upstairs leaving the rest of us alone. The room was dead silent. I don't know what it was about silence when many people are together, but it pissed me off.

"…Did you find out more about your demon powers?" Vicky asked me very cautiously, like she was walking through a minefield.

"… Nothing more than we already know…" I whispered, "A little hint from those tapes would have been nice… I know that I can transform at will." I concentrated on my new power and demonstrated that I could switch to the form of the Demi-Fiend, and then immediately switched back.

"Is that all?" Junpei asked. I nodded and the room fell into silence once more until Junpei spoke up again, "You know, there's something I've been curious about ever since we got those tapes. That thing he said about something chasing us in Tartarus… What do you suppose it could be?"

Now this piqued my interest and got me thinking. As did the others it seemed.

"The obvious thing would be that it's a Shadow, an extremely powerful one." Sophie theorized quickly, but something was nagging at me, telling me that it wasn't that simple.

"What about Dante, the Demon Slayer? It could be him waiting for a second chance to get at Ross." Carly fired back, but I doubted that would be it.

"If Dante wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now. He's a professional, I doubt he would overlook something as simple as attacking us while we're here."

"That's true." Vicky mumbled, "Then again, I don't think he would do it anyway…"

"What makes you say that?" Becky asked her, Vicky turned to her with a thinking expression.

"I'm not sure… Doing that would seem to be _'unfair' _to him… I wonder who he really is."

"Well, whatever it is… Let's hope we don't run into him." I said to the others, getting off of the seat.

"Agreed." Yukari replied, "We need to be careful and not break any of his rules."

"Especially me… I have to be extremely careful… One wrong move and I could end up killing us all…" I said just loud enough for the others to hear. I wondered about how this _'rule'_ would come into play during our battles, but before I could get too deep into my thoughts, Junpei spoke up.

"You still haven't told us what the tape meant by that?"

'_Since when is Junpei the perceptive one?'_

I walked over to the bar area and sat down on one of the stools. I wasn't sure about telling them about the card game that appears in my mind, or _'Shuffle Time'_ as I have taken to calling it. Carly and the others might believe me, but Junpei and Yukari, I wasn't sure what they would think… Maybe Yukari would believe me, but that wasn't the point. I eventually came to a decision.

"… It's difficult to explain, but these _'opportunities' _the tapes refer to will help us… Me, become stronger… But that power will now come with a price apparently." I looked them in the eye and saw curious expressions, just waiting for me to tell them.

"I want you all to promise me something… If I tell you to do so: run. Run as fast as you can."

"And possibly leave you behind…?" Vicky asked.

"…Should it come to it, yes."

"What about your _'Demi-Fiend' _powers? Couldn't you just use those if whatever it is decides to chase us?" Becky pointed out

"I don't know… I don't even know where to start learning how to control this power of mine. I tried… Really, I did. Nothing's coming to me though."

"We'll help you figure it out." Yukari said, walking over to take a seat beside me, "Don't forget, you're not alone here."

"You… don't find it repulsive? I mean, I am half-demon now." I said in an unusually meek tone. This was weird for me. I don't normally show this much weakness to anyone, even my friends. This wasn't exactly a happy topic to discuss for me, but even then, I should have had more control over myself.

"You're still you. And as far as I'm concerned, that's all I need to know."

I smiled warmly at her, the first time I did so for a while. I turned to the others.

"What about you guys?"

"Is that even a question? Of course we'll help you." Becky cheered, everyone else nodded in affirmation.

"…Thanks."

With this new resolution in our hearts, I felt my bond with SEES grow. The Fool Arcana card appeared before me and the voice spoke the line I was familiar with before disappearing. I was feeling a lot better about the situation now thanks to everyone's support. Since we weren't going to Tartarus that day, we just talked about our days and what we did (making sure to not bring up Kenji's plan, of course).

* * *

_~Outside Ross's Room~_

I was about to enter my room to call it a day when I heard some footsteps coming down the hallway, I looked and saw Junpei walking toward me. He looked like he had something to say so I waited for him to get closer.

"Hey, is there something you forgot to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"No, but… Are you sure you're alright?" He asked back. I tried not to sigh in annoyance, and instead managed to pull off a disarming smile.

"I'm always alright…"

'_**Bullshit.'**_

'_Keep quiet, Pixie.'_

"…If you say so, man. You have a lot of baggage, you know. All this _'Demi-Fiend' _stuff, that Demon Slayer and all this Tartarus business. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed by now.

'_But I have… Twice in fact.'_

"You don't give me enough credit, Junpei. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know… Look, I may have a problem with you being the leader, I'm sure you've figured that out by now. I'm willing to follow you though, and help you, and all that crap."

"You said as much downstairs."

"I wanted you to know that I was being serious. I may have given off the impression that I'm just a clown who doesn't take some things seriously… And you were right to think that." We both chuckled at that, "But I do consider you my friend, and as a friend, I want to help you. Screw that half-human, half-demon shit; we need to get you a girl, man." I turned my head so fast; I felt the stiff bones in my neck crack. I was surprised at this change of mood, and wondered how he got from helping me with the battle with the Shadows and learning about my new abilities, to getting me a girlfriend.

"How did you get to that subject!?"

"It's true! You're not that bad looking, and I'm still in shock at what you told me and Kenji. How in the hell have you never had a girlfriend!?"

"…You would never believe me if I told you: it involves two rubber ducks, a hentai manga and a fez." Junpei looked at me weirdly, like he just heard the strangest thing in his life.

"…Seriously?" My slight chuckle and huge grin gave me away, "Oh, you little-"

"Haha, gotcha!"

We both laughed at the absurdity of our conversation. And through his joking nature, I can tell that I have Junpei's support. I felt a connection beginning to form with him. I felt time slow down around me and the Arcana card appeared in front of me. It flipped to show a picture of a tower being struck by lightning and two figures falling off it. The number of the card was 16.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana."**

"We'll talk later alright." Junpei said before going back to his own room. I watched him, before going into my room, all the while having a smile on my face.

'_I think I'll sleep well tonight…'_


	14. Week 4, Day 3-5

Author's Note: I apologise for being so late with this. Christmas, New Year's and some personal business just wouldn't let write this with full energy, even then, I'm not exactly happy, it isn't my very best. I promise to be on top form for the next chapter, which is a Full Moon Event. So look forward to that.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 30 April 2012  
Time: Late Night  
Days until Full Moon: 9  
~**~

'_What the hell have you done?'  
'I don't have a choice here!'  
'You will honour me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting.'  
'I had to make a choice…'  
'It doesn't have to end this way!'  
'I'm sorry…'_

I awoke with a jolt. I could hear myself breathing hoarsely, I felt the sweat run down my body, felt my heart beating as though it tried to rip itself out of my chest. It was a bad dream… More like a series of terrible visions, I recognised some of the voices, some of them I did not. I heard myself spoke as well, something about making a choice and not having a choice. I was afraid to find out what that meant because I sounded so… broken while saying it.

I slowly got out of bed, looking at the clock. It was 2 in the morning, so I thought that everyone would be asleep. Rubbing the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, I walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway. I tippy toed along the hallway so I wouldn't wake up Junpei or Akihiko. I took slow, silent steps down the staircase and into the front hall. Once there, I fast walked, making sure my footsteps were silent and went to the kitchen. Several minutes later, I exited it with a cup of green tea in my shaking hands. I was surprised to see the figure of Mitsuru Kirijo sitting on the single couch closest to the door. She looked at me, probably waiting for me to speak first.

"Why are you up and about?" I asked, feeling my voice waver from my shaky nerves.

"I can ask the same of you, McHardy." She shot back. She motioned to the couch next to her, which I took as a sign to take a seat beside her. I walked over quickly and did just that.

"I was just getting a drink." I started to answer nervously, "I was having trouble sleeping."

"I know." She bluntly stated, "You've been tossing and turning in your sleep for several nights now."

"How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously and slightly shocked.

"There are cameras all over the dorm for security reasons. I was on duty looking over the footage, and I saw everything."

I was slightly disturbed how she admitted that so easily. And from that moment, I would never be able to get dressed without feeling like I was being watched.

"I'm worried for you, McHardy." She said following that, "This might hamper your ability to lead the team… And might cause you mental harm."

"I know that, but…"

"Talk to me, Ross. Tell me what's wrong." She said softly. Her tone resembled that of a mother comforting a child. I froze up, I was uncomfortable around Mitsuru to begin with, it must have been her elegance and the way she carries herself but it made me nervous to speak to her. There was also the other's reactions should she tell them, I didn't want people making a fuss over it. She saw my hesitation and fear clear as day.

"Don't worry. Not a word of this will reach the others if you don't want it to."

The reassurance calmed me down a little and made me more willing to divulge my problems.

"It was just bad dreams… More like visions. Scary as hell though."

"Visions? Visions of what?"

"I don't know, it was too blurry to make any details out. I did hear voices, most notably my own. I was speaking to someone about having to make a choice, another vision; I was saying how I didn't have a choice. I sounded so… I'm scared."

"As a leader, you may have to make difficult choices."

"I know, but I'm afraid of making the wrong decisions. What if I get someone killed…? I don't think I can live with that."

"Was that another of your visions?"

"Maybe… I heard a female voice saying _"I'm sorry"_. I wasn't sure what to make of it though, it sounded so… I don't know, but hearing it tore right through me… I'm not sure I can handle all this."

"You're doing a great job so far. Besides, we need you. Your power is important in helping us reach our goal."

'_I wonder which power she's referring to.'_

"Reminding myself of that is the only reason I'm still fighting at this point."

We sat there for a moment before Mitsuru got up; she looked down at me with a caring smile.

"Don't stay up too late." She advised, "And remember: if you ever need to talk, I'll be there." She began to walk toward the stairs. I looked at her back for a few seconds before calling out to her.

"Hey, Mitsuru-senpei." She turned to face me and I smiled at her, "Thanks."

Mitsuru smiles back, before walking up the stairs and out of sight. I felt the warm feeling of power that signified that a Social Link has grown. I drank my tea in the dead silence of night before walking back to my room.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 1 May 2012  
Time: After School  
Days until Full Moon: 8  
~**~

Junpei and I were conversing about the day's events, while the rest of the class were packing up or talking with their friends. Suddenly, Junpei looked up as if he realized something.

"FYI, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a check-up. He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something." He sported a smug smile suddenly, "Yup, he knows who he can count on."

Before I could make a sarcastic remark in response to that, Yukari walked over.

"He only asked you cuz you don't have anything better to do after school." She said to him. Junpei looked surprised and slightly insulted.

"H-Hey, I resent that."

Yukari giggled while I smiled at Junpei's silly expression.

"I'm just kidding." She said, "So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

This made me look back at Junpei with curiosity.

"Becky and the others class? Why would he want that?"

"He didn't say why. I guess it's important though."

"…Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll come with you." Yukari said. She turned to look down at me, "You're coming too, right?"

"Sure, I was going to head to Hagakure soon, might as well drop by and say hi."

"Cool."

"W-Wait a minute…" Junpei said, sounding annoyed.

"What? Is there a problem?" Yukari asks him. Junpei looked at me and then looked at Yukari.

"Well, it was ME he asked…"

* * *

_~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital~_

We entered the room where we were told Akihiko would be in, instead of seeing the white-haired pretty boy. We saw someone else. A young male, sitting on a chair next to the bed. From the distance we were at, I saw that he was wearing a maroon peacoat, and had a beanie on his head. Underneath the beanie was somewhat messy brown hair and steel-coloured eyes. Those same eyes looked up at us when we approached the bed. I could tell I wasn't the only person nervous about seeing this unfamiliar face. Thankfully, Junpei spoke for us.

"Um… Is Akihiko-senpei…?"

The brown-haired man glared at Junpei from under his beanie.

"…In this room? By any chance?"

We stood there awkwardly staring at each other until we heard footsteps entering the room. We turned and saw Akihiko walk up to us.

"What are all you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see you!" Yukari cheered with that bright smile of hers, "But it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you."

"I'm just here for a check-up."

"Is that it, Aki?" The unfamiliar person said from behind us. I swore that the room's temperature dropped a few degrees when he spoke in that cold tone. Akihiko seemed to be unaware of the tense atmosphere, surprisingly.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, smiling.

"Tch, I don't have time for this shit." He got up from the seat and started to walk to the exit. He went by us and stopped right in front of me.

"You." He said in that same tone, turning to look at me. I felt nervous looking at him; he just looks at you like he's ready to punch you if you say something wrong.

"…Never mind." He says before walking out of the room. The room's temperature somewhat went back to normal as he left, and Akihiko here was none the wiser.

"W-Who was that?" Junpei stuttered.

"Yeah, it looked like he knew me, have I met him before…?" I muttered that last part to myself. My eyes didn't leave the open door he exited. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akihiko run a hand through his hair.

"He's a friend from school… sort of. You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases are increasing? Well, he knew a few people suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. Hey, Junpei, you bring what I asked?"

Junpei let out a huge grin when called upon.

"Of course, Senpei."

Akihiko grabbed the list in his non-injured hand, nodded and then proceeded to punch the air with his injured arm. Knowing of his injuries, we all naturally got worried.

"Y-You shouldn't move your arm…" Junpei pointed out.

"It's nothing." Akihiko brushed all concern for his safety away, "I've wasted enough time already, I need to get back to my training."

"Yeah, Gekkoukan's golden boy! He was born to be in the ring!" Junpei cheered, dropping his earlier point.

'_He changed his tune quickly.'_

"Sometimes, I really don't get you." Akihiko said back, effectively shutting him up with Junpei making a very funny face, in my opinion.

"By the way, Senpei, why boxing?" Yukari asked. It was a valid question, and one that's been on my mind since I was told about it (he asked me for a boxing match sometime, can't possibly imagine why he wants that though.)

"You mean why did I choose that sport? Well… It's not the sport I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight." He suddenly donned a somber expression and I could see his hand gripped tightly in that leather glove, "I know what it's like to feel powerless… And I don't want to feel that way again." His face went back to that confident look we were used too, "Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

'_Interesting way of seeing things. He works himself to become stronger, not knowing his limits. Could be a good or bad thing.'_

"That's an interesting way of looking at it… You know, I'm into games too." Junpei spoke up with that same grin of his.

"Yeah, VIDEO games." Yukari shot back sarcastically.

"Hey, they're good for hand eye co-ordination!" He protested, and not understanding why, I spoke up.

"He's got a point, you know." The other's looked at me like I was crazy, Junpei included. It was like a, _"You actually agree with him/me?', _kind of look. I shrugged my shoulders in response to their looks.

"When he's right, he's right." We walked out of the hospital with Junpei looking more happy than usual.

* * *

_~Hagakure~_

I shouldn't have come here alone. It was stupid and I might have paid the price for it. I was enjoying my ramen in the surprisingly empty store. Business must have been slow that day. I heard the chef welcome someone who entered, but I didn't pay attention to whoever it was. I did pay attention when he sat beside me and gave his order.

"One Hagakure Special, please… Actually, make that two." The voice of Dante said.

"Coming right up sir!" The chef said cheerfully, unaware of the darkened atmosphere. Every instinct in my body told me to run away, but I knew he was powerful enough to fight every SEES member to a standstill without breaking a sweat; and could not die, if our first battle was any indication. Even then, I couldn't summon my Persona outside the Dark Hour and even after those trips into Tartarus, I still haven't tapped into any real power as the Demi-Fiend, in short, I was powerless. I knew I would be killed if a fight was started here.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not here to fight." Dante said coolly, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so and walked out of here before your body touched the ground."

"Then why don't you do it? Save everyone the trouble?" I asked him bitterly, I took a look at him and saw that he still had his sword and guns, and could easily follow through on that claim.

"Because you're not my enemy… Not yet, at least." This shocked me and got me curious about Dante's intentions, if not to kill me then why is he still hanging about, "In fact, I've got some info which you might be interested in hearing."

"…Why help me out?" I asked suspiciously, I had every right to be sceptical; he did try to shoot me in the head after all.

"No reason really, I didn't have a use for it and I figured I might as well give it to you."

"Bullshit."

"~chuckle~ You got me. Me and my client had a… _'disagreement'_ on the terms of our contract. I've tried to figure out what he's planning, but I haven't gotten everything out of him yet. Though I think it has something to do with that tower."

"You… You mean Tartarus?"

"Ah, so that's its name. If he has me going after you then I think that you have something to do with it as well."

"Me?"

"Yeah"

We saw that the two Hagakure Special bowls were laid out in front of the Demon Slayer. He pushed the bowl to his left so that it was in front of me. I looked at him, eyebrow raised and all he did was smile.

"That's for you, kid. Dig in."

He dug into his Hagakure Special, while I eat my own really slowly. I was constantly looking back and forth between Dante and the bowl sitting in front of me as we ate. Eventually, Dante finished his bowl and left some money next to it. He stood up and sorted his coat.

"By the way, you haven't told me your name."

I stared at him for a few seconds before abiding his request.

"…Ross. Ross McHardy."

"Ross, huh? I'll remember that." With that, he left. It felt strange, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the last time I'll be meeting up with him. And I was right. As he left, that breaking sound rang in my ears and the Arcana Card floated in front of me once more. It flipped to show a picture. It was a picture of a hermaphrodite devil over two naked and chained figures… Seen stranger things, that's for sure. The voice (which I don't even know who it belongs to) spoke once more.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when thou chossest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana."**

'_So… I've just created a Social Link with a Demon Slayer… Who tried to kill me… And now I must forge a friendship with him…? Fuck…'_

* * *

~**~  
Date: 2 May 2012  
Time: Late Night  
Days until Full Moon: 7  
~**~

_~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, East Wing~_

'_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! How could this have happened!? I was careless! This… This is all my fault!'_

I was pacing back and forth in front of the ICU of the wing owned by the Kirijo Group for exactly this kind of situation. I could remember the events of our first attempt at fighting the last Guardian of the Thebel Block of Tartarus, called the Rampage Drive. It ended badly.

"_What the hell happened to Ross!?"_

"_He must have been hit by Zio, Yukari's down too!"_

"_Shit! We need to get out of here, we're no match for it!"_

"_Damn it, fire's no good!"_

"_Physical attacks are out!"_

In the end, we ended up decimated. We did what we could to heal our wounds but it wasn't enough for two people. I was the leader, I made the call to stay and fight when we could have pulled out, it was my fault they had to protect me from those attacks.

'_Why… Why did you protect me?'_

"Doctor. Are they okay?" I heard Mitsuru asked worriedly. I snapped my head so it faced the stern-looking man. It didn't look like he had good news though.

"Unfortunately, the damage to the bodies was too severe. They lost too much blood."

"You don't mean…?"

"I'm afraid that Carly Mason and Sophie Mathers will not survive the night."

I collapsed onto my knees, staring blankly in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I never thought I would hear that sentence formed by anyone.

"Damn it!" I screamed out, punching the floor, channelling my strength as the Demi-Fiend and made a small crater where my hand is. I could feel myself tearing up at the prospect that my friends are dying and it was partly my fault. I shook my head trying to will the tears away, but they would not stop. I could feel a small pair of arms wrap around my body. I shuddered from the contact, but made no effort to break out of that hold.

"It's okay. We're here… I'm here." I hear Yukari say softly. I broke down right there, not caring if I looked weak. I wondered briefly how the others were doing, but I could hear small sobs from near the seats. It was a major blow to the team. And as I discovered later, no-one would know of their sacrifice.


	15. The Full Moon - Priestess Arcana

~**~  
Date: 9 May 2012  
Time: Afternoon  
Days until Full Moon: 0  
~**~

It had been a week since the unfortunate tragedy that befell the team. Nobody really knew what to say beyond what was already said. There was a short service during school. They say that the deaths were a result of a _'tragic accident'_, but no-one would know the truth. Mitsuru explained this much at least; an interesting quirk about the Dark Hour that I never really considered until a week ago, is what happens when someone dies during the Dark Hour or is killed by a Shadow during that time.

* * *

_~One week ago~_

"_Is everything ready…? Yes, send it out as soon as you can… Four days… That's good… I see, so the usual countermeasures will be used… Thank you, Father… Goodbye." Mitsuru placed the phone back into the receiver and walked around the front desk. She looked sad, we all did. It was a tough time for all of us. Me, Becky and Vicky were taking it particularly worse than the rest of the team. The silence was too much to bear, so I spoke up._

"_So, the truth will be covered up?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, and to ask that question. But overhearing some of the earlier conversations Mitsuru had on the phone made me angry._

"…_Even if we wanted to reveal the truth, it's simply impossible." Mitsuru answered. Becky and Vicky didn't take too kindly to this._

"_What the hell does that mean!?" Becky shouted in anger._

"_Those two were our friends, why…?" She said, louder than normal._

_Akihiko stepped in at this point to help explain the situation._

"_This hasn't been the first time someone has died as a result of the Dark Hour. As you know, only those with the potential can survive in it. Tell me, where is everyone else during this time?"_

"_They're turned into coffins." I answered his question, wanting him to get to the point._

"_Exactly. Now, Shadows want to feed on the psyches of humans, and draw them out of their coffins to do that. The victims of these attacks are commonly known to the outside world as 'The Lost', victims of Apathy Syndrome. But what if someone survives the entirety of the Dark Hour?"_

"_Wait… If someone manages to do that and tell everyone, there will be panic!" Becky quickly figured out._

"_But why then has there been relative peace throughout Japan?" I asked Mitsuru, who I feel could explain this part much better than Akihiko could._

"_We don't know everything about The Dark Hour; where it came from, why does it exist. What we do know is that when someone without the potential manages to get through the entirety of the Dark Hour, they lose all memory of the events during that time. When someone dies, it's a different case entirely. The Dark Hour somehow alters the memories of everyone without the potential to summon a Persona, they accept this truth because they honestly believe it's the truth. We just simply help this along. People aren't ready to accept the Dark Hour, and I don't think they ever will be. If this helps avoid causing a widespread panic then we'll do whatever we can to help."_

_As we let this new information sink in, I can tell this didn't sit well with Becky and Vicky. Junpei didn't seem to be happy with it either. And despite my anger, I had to admit that she had a point. The truth is not pretty, and sometimes it's better to leave the innocent out of it in any way possible._

"_So… What do we do now?" Becky asked. This was the question we've all been dreading since the battle. We took a major hit in terms of morale. We weren't sure what to do. I had an answer to this though._

"_The only thing we can do: we keep moving forward."_

"_It just happened so suddenly… No-one could have seen it coming." Junpei said, not in his usual happy tone._

"_This is my fault. I failed to protect them."_

"_We all failed. There's no need to shoulder the burden all on your own." Mitsuru said._

"_I made that call to continue fighting… When we should have run away." I whispered the last part. The silence filled the air once more. I wanted so desperately to just run away from everything. To avoid the pain of losing people so close to me and the possibility of letting these people become too important to lose, but I knew I couldn't. I told myself that I just couldn't, repeating it to myself so I couldn't forget._

'_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!'_

"_We'll honour their memory by eliminating the Dark Hour." Mitsuru said, "That is a promise."_

_Everyone got up, the meeting was effectively over. I remained seated. I think they knew I wanted to be alone for the moment._

'_Eliminate the Dark Hour, huh…? At what cost?'_

* * *

And the re-appearance of that child complicated things further.

* * *

_~Ross's Room~_

"_Hi, how have you been?"_

_It was the Dark Hour and once again, I was rudely woken up by that boy in striped pajamas. I looked to the edge of my bed and saw him sitting there, with his creepy smile._

"_You again? How'd you get in here anyway?" I asked him harshly, still in a terrible mood over the events of the past few days._

"_What kind of welcome is that? Besides, I'm always with you. One week from now, there will be a full moon… Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you…"_

_Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I couldn't help but ask the obvious question._

"_What kind of ordeal?"_

"_You will encounter one of THEM."_

'_More cryptic bullshit, huh? You're worse than Igor!'_

"_You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence… I'm sure you're aware of that, of course."_

'_Are you mocking me!?'_

_The boy disappeared off the edge of my bed and reappeared near the TV._

"_I'll come see you again when this is over. Goodbye for now."_

_And like that, he was gone. I let my head sink back into the pillow and I let out a growl of agitation._

'_Damn kid! Just who the hell are you?'_

* * *

_~Present Day~_

I wasn't sure if the kid was telling the truth about something happening on the Full Moon but I decided to stay at the dorm in case something did happen. I didn't know what it was, but something told me that staying and making sure I was in top form was a good idea. I hoped that it wasn't something serious.

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

In the darkened Command Room, Mitsuru listened to various frequencies on the radio; scanning for any Shadow activity. All her searches turned up negative, nothing could be seen. She sighed in annoyance. As this was happening, the door to the Command Room opened and Akihiko walked in. He was surprised at what she was doing; he thought she went to bed a while ago. This wasn't the first time Mitsuru tried this and it didn't work all of those times. He walked up to her and making his surprise visible, he spoke.

"You're still at it?"

"Yeah, you never know when the enemy might appear." Mitsuru answered with a knowing tone that Akihiko was accustomed to.

"But I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?"

"To be honest, I lack the power. Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought. We've even got someone who can switch Personas in the middle of battle. There's something special about Ross's abilities. It hasn't been that long since his awakening either."

"I have to admit, I was surprised as well." Akihiko agreed, "But in the end, it's up to him whether or not he can reach his full potential."

Mitsuru went back to the radio, until a sudden ping caught her attention. Looking at it closely showed a pattern indicating a Shadow has appeared. She was shocked.

"It's a Shadow!"

"What!? You actually found one!?" Akihiko was as shocked as Mitsuru at this turn of events.

"Wait, something's not right. The reading is too big. We've never encountered anything like- -"

It dawned on both Mitsuru and Akihiko what exactly this meant. They looked at each other at the same time, knowing what's about to happen.

"You mean, it's one of those!?"

"… It must be."

Akihiko smiled.

"Well then, this is going to be fun. I'll wake up the others."

Mitsuru nodded, telling Akihiko in no simpler terms to 'do it'. Akihiko ran over to the console and pushed the alarm. The deafening sound was enough to wake everyone in the dorm.

* * *

_~A few minutes later~_

I ran into the command room with everyone else. I was woken up by the alarm. As I was running up the stairs with the others, I couldn't help but wonder when exactly they installed that. We saw Akihiko and Mitsuru waiting for us.

"We're here!" Yukari announced. We all had our game faces on, we were ready for action.

"Where is it!? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei shouted enthusiastically.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people aren't aware of the Dark Hour, but if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all costs!" Mitsuru explained to us.

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right!? Well, count me in!" Junpei said. Yukari sighed at his over-excitement with the situation.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman." Mitsuru ordered, Akihiko didn't look very happy at being left out of the action again.

"Wha-!? Are you kidding!? I'm going!" He protested, Mitsuru just gave him a stern look.

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

"Tch!" Akihiko begrudgingly accepted her orders.

"They'll fare better than you in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko… They're ready. You'll get your chance but for now, wait for the Chairman."

"… Damnit…"

"Relax, we've got it covered." Junpei tried to reassure him, but I could tell this didn't sit well with him. Akihiko turned to me.

"I guess I've got no choice. You're in charge."

Mitsuru turned to face me as well, with that same neutral look she had the entire time we were here.

"We're counting on you."

'_They still want me to lead the team…? Even after what happened…?_'

"I… Can't…" I said weakly.

"Yes, you can." Mitsuru countered, "We're not blaming you for what happened. You'll do fine."

"Relax, man. We've got your back." Junpei added. Their reassurance was comforting, but I still had doubts. Regardless, I felt confident enough to lead the team now. Akihiko turned his head to look at Mitsuru now.

"You should let the five of them go first. If you're providing backup out there, you'll need time to get ready, right?"

"Wait for me in front of the station. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mitsuru ordered us. I saw Yukari nod her head in affirmation.

"Got it. Alright, let's go!" We rushed out of the room, grabbed our weapons and ran for the station.

* * *

_~Port Island Station, sometime later~_

We've been waiting on the steps for Mitsuru for a while now. I wondered how long it takes her to get everything ready. It was no use complaining about it though and all we could do was wait. Yukari was pacing back and forth in front of the steps, Junpei was sitting near me drinking juice out of a bottle and Becky and Vicky were speaking to each other.

"Where is she?" I heard Yukari ask, I think she was getting impatient waiting for Mitsuru to show up.

"She'll be here soon." I heard Junpei answer, taking a swig out of the bottle. Yukari stopped pacing back and forth and looked up at the sky.

"There's a full moon tonight… But, it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour…"

I looked up at the green moon as well. Instead of being disturbed, I felt at peace. It was the strangest thing. I remembered something I used to do whenever I saw the full moon in the sky. I took in a breath, closed my eyes and softly began to sing.

"_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand! In other words, darling, kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!"_

I smiled as I finished singing. I let my eyes stay closed for a few seconds until I noticed that there wasn't any noise. Curious, I opened my eyes to the sight of Yukari, Junpei, Becky and Vicky staring at me, their faces construed in disbelief. Realizing that they must have heard me, I started to blush.

"What was that?" Junpei asked me, eyes widened.

"Yeah, we've never heard you sing before." Yukari asked as well, eyes similarly widened.

"How come you never told us you could sing?" Becky asked thirdly. I rubbed the back of my head, and smiled sheepishly.

"I used to sing that song when I see the full moon through my bedroom window, back when I was just a kid. I never considered myself any good at it though. One of my favourite anime had it as its ending theme. I always liked it; it brought up some good memories… and some that aren't so clear."

"Huh?" I could tell they wondered what I meant by that, before I could explain further I heard something that sounded like a motorcycle.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. They kept quiet and listened intently. We could hear the roar of the engines getting closer. We turned to where the sound came from. Mitsuru, sitting atop a motorcycle, came speeding in front of us and came to a halt next to the steps. She took off her helmet and looked at us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious!? Isn't that a little dangerous…?" Junpei rightfully pointed out, but me knowing that the danger he's thinking of is non-existent, I couldn't help but crack a joke just to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, we might crack our heads open on the rails." I sarcastically responded. Mitsuru managed to hide her smile well, but I saw the corner of her mouth turn upwards.

"Don't worry; no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails." She explained.

"But, your bike…" Junpei once again rightfully pointed out. I was about to make another sarcastic quip, but someone managed to beat me to the punch with the exact same quip I was going to make.

"It's special." I swore Mitsuru was looking at me when she had that smile on her face.

'_Clever girl. You win this round, Kirijo.'_

"Also, some new equipment was sent to us a few days ago." She pulled out a briefcase from behind her and opened it up revealing 5 small devices, that kinda looked like mini PDA's. Mitsuru handed them out to everyone. I noticed however that my one looked a bit different from the others.

"These devices will allow me to keep track of everyone's vitals from here. You all can check on your own status from there. Ross, your device is a bit more advanced, allowing you to check on everyone's vitals including yourself. Unfortunately, we couldn't figure out how to keep track of the Magatama residing in your body but as we learn more about it, we will add more features to the devices." Mitsuru explained. I cycled through the different screens using the touch screen, seeing some various details including what Persona the person had, their weaknesses and strengths and in my case which Persona I had currently equipped.

"You can make anything these days." I said while putting the device on my wrist.

"Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's begin." Mitsuru ordered, but realizing that something was wrong I stopped her.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it, McHardy?"

"The monorail's going to be small as hell, if we all go in there, we'll just end up getting in each other's way."

"… A good point. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm… three people should be more than enough… Junpei, Yukari; you'll be the team for this operation." I received nods in affirmation. I turned to the others, "Becky, Vicky; stay with Mitsuru and make sure she's safe." More nods. I turned to the stairs and putting my game face on, I gave the order to Yukari and Junpei.

"Move out." We started to walk up the steps to the train tracks, but I heard Mitsuru call out to me.

"Oh, McHardy." I turned to look at her.

"…You're a pretty good singer." She commented with a smile. The blush I had returned in full force as I remembered something crucial.

'_Damn. I forgot she can hear everything we're saying.'_

* * *

_~On the train tracks~_

We managed to get near the target within a short amount of time. We could see Tartarus from where we stood in all its glory, but we didn't have time for sightseeing. We ran along the rails until we saw where the monorail was. Mitsuru chimed in when we got near it.

"Can you all hear me?"

"Yeah, I read you. We just got here but I don't see anything out of the ordinary." I spoke into the headset.

'_But I can feel it. Something powerful is waiting for us.'_

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution, and stay together. You have to eliminate the Shadow before it harms the passengers."

"Got it." Yukari said.

"Heheh, my Persona's just beggin' to be used!" Junpei spoke after.

Yukari walked over to a ladder leading into the monorail and began climbing up it. Halfway there though, she realized what continuing would give me and Junpei a sight of and turned around, giving us a pointed look while putting a hand over her skirt.

"Don't look up." She warned us. We got the message loud and clear, but Junpei being Junpei, he couldn't help but be a smartass.

"Yeah, yeah… But don't blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse." He said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Say, Ross. Why don't we bury him and leave him here?" Yukari asked me with a slightly crazy look on her face.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied deadpan. It seemed to get the reaction she wanted, because Junpei started to look a little scared.

* * *

_~Inside the monorail~_

It was as quiet as a tomb in there. And I may not be too far off with that remark. All we saw when we got inside were coffins basked in the green moonlight. Junpei walked up to one as we stepped inside the rear car.

"This poor stiff must be a passenger… He's been Transmogged, huh… Creepy. So… Guys like him don't remember a thing, right? It's probably better that way." He commented.

Something was bugging me throughout his entire speech. I took a look around the car. I didn't see anything strange, but it was what I didn't see that was bugging me.

'_The doors… Oh, crap!'_

"Something's wrong!" I warned, instinctively reaching for my sword. Yukari spotted what was wrong as well.

"Yeah, we're not at a station but the doors are wide- -"

It was then that my fears were confirmed. All the doors seem to shut on their own, trapping us inside. Junpei tried to stop one that hadn't closed yet but he wasn't able to get there in time.

"Damn!"

"What happened!?" We hear Mitsuru ask on the transmitter.

"It looks like we're trapped inside." Yukari summed up the situation to her, quite well I may add.

"It must be the Shadow… It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!"

"Roger that, Senpei!" We cut off communications with Mitsuru. I took a look around and saw no conceivable way of getting out of there, except the door leading into the next car.

"No way in, no way out. Our only option is to keep going forward."

Keeping a hand near our weapons, we proceeded through the door into the next car. We saw more coffins but no Shadows. Getting paranoid, we rushed into the next car. Still no Shadows.

"What the heck? I don't see any Shadows…" Junpei said.

"It's so quiet it's creepy…" Yukari commented on the lack on the action as well.

I looked around the car. Yukari was right when she said it was quiet. Far too quiet for my liking. Something just felt off about the situation. It didn't take long for something to happen as soon as I thought on this.

"_**Ross, look out!" **_Pixie shouted in my mind. I took a look behind me and saw a Shadow try to pounce on me. I moved out of its way and using my sword, I cut it in half. It disintegrated into the air, ending the battle before it began. Those cards appeared in my mind again. Instead of the normal Wands and Cups I would normally get, this time, I saw a Persona card.

'_Well, well. It's been a while since I've seen one of you. I'm gonna catch this one.'_

I focused on the Persona card and grabbed it when the cards stopped shuffling about. An image of the Persona flashed into my mind, and from what I saw, it looked like a white doll; kinda like a snowman, wearing clothes of a jester. Something looked familiar about it, but I didn't have time to ponder this as it spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"**I'm Jack Frost, ho. It's nice to meet you Master, hee ho."**

'…_Don't tell me you say "ho" or "hee ho" at the end of every sentence?'_

"**I'm afraid so Master, ho. It's one of my charming qualities, hee ho."**

'…_Right. So, judging by the name, you use Ice attacks, right?'_

"**Yes, Bufu skills are my speciality, ho. If you need an enemy to **_**chill out**_**, I'm your man, hee ho."**

'_Bad puns as well, why did I bother with this one?'_

"**If you think I'm bad, just wait until you meet my brother, hee ho."**

'…_There's two of you?'_

"**Oh yes, you should run into him very soon, hee ho."**

'…_Can't wait.'_

I saw Yukari and Junpei look around in case more Shadows appear.

"Is that it?" Junpei asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, that was a weak one. Probably sent to distract us." I said while sheathing my sword.

"Distract us from what?" I hear Yukari ask the logical question.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it must be…" I trailed off as I noticed something, a reflection on one of the windows. It was pointy, it looked hostile and it was right behind me, I was terrified at what it was going to do, "Close by." I finished the sentence, only to see the pointy thing move back. My eyes widened, I realized that it was going to attack; I pushed Junpei and Yukari toward the door to the next car.

"Move move move move!" I shouted at them as the window shattered into pieces. We opened the door and entered the next car. We ran straight ahead ignoring what was around us, as we continued to hear the windows shattering just near us. We made it about 2 cars ahead until a sudden strong vibration made us trip and fall to the ground. I could hear the wheels turning, indicating that we were in fact moving.

"H-Hey, why are we moving!?" Junpei shouted when he got back up.

"It seems that the enemy has taken control of the monorail." Mitsuru calmly explained.

"What do you mean 'it seems'!?" Yukari retorted.

The monorail suddenly sped up, making us more than worried.

"Uh… This doesn't look good." Junpei said.

"If we can't stop this thing, it'll crash into another train!" Mitsuru shouted, not helping our situation one bit.

"WHAT!? Oh, god. What are we going to do!?" Yukari was starting to panic. I couldn't blame her, I was slightly unnerved by this turn of events.

"Calm down and listen. You're not far from the front car, if we kill the Shadow, you'll be able to stop it."

We heard several windows smashing. It seems that whatever was trying to kill us was getting nearer. I motioned Yukari and Junpei to get the door open.

"Mitsuru, how long do we have until we crash?" I asked her, following the others into the next car.

"You have about five minutes. I've added a countdown to your devices. Make sure to kill it before then."

'_Thanks. No pressure or anything.'_

We ran through the rest of the cars until we reached the last door. We ran in and saw the Shadow that was controlling the monorail. It was in the form of a woman sitting sloppily on the ground only wearing the bottom half of her dress. Half of her body was white and the other was black. The letters 'B' and 'J' were on her breasts; her hair looked like scrolls with text on them. I noticed that some of the windows were broken where some of the strands were. That explained the thing that attacked us. She wore a red butterfly mask on her face, and possibly the most important part, was that she was in the way of the controls.

"What the hell!? Is this the friggin' boss?" Junpei shouted out.

"We're in the front car; it's gotta be!" Yukari pointed out, looking ready to kill this thing.

"You have to hurry!" Mitsuru called out to us. Knowing the damage that will occur if we failed, we began to fight it. The Shadow seemed to manipulate the environment so that the front car took up both this track and the track next to it. Having a bigger battle field made it easier to fight it, but it made it easier for the Shadow as well. The Shadow made it so the roof wasn't there anymore, the significance of this wouldn't be made clear to me until later in the fight. We used every trick in our disposal, I tried using my newly acquired Persona against it, but all it did was made the Bufu skill bounce back and hit me. Thankfully, Jack Frost was immune to Bufu skills. A minute later, the Shadow seemed to be taunting us. Recklessly, I charged in and tried to attack. Instead, it used one of its hairs to grab my hand. It applied a little pressure to get me to drop my sword, and using its hair, it threw me into the air, away from the battlefield. I would have landed on the tracks and could have died had it not been for a piece of metal that was precariously sticking out. I called upon the strength of the Demi-Fiend and veered myself so I could grab it. I hanged on for my life, trying to keep a firm grip on it. I managed to get a good grip and wasn't in any danger of falling, I looked straight ahead, and saw an oncoming train on another track that would hit me if I didn't get out of the way.

'_Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap!'_

Swinging back and forth on the piece of metal, I managed to lift myself into the air, making sure my feet are out of the way of the train and stayed in that handstand until the train was out of my sight. I didn't realize that Yukari and Junpei were calling to me until I let myself back into a position that didn't have my blood rushing to my head.

"Ross! Are you alright!?" I hear Yukari ask while dodging the Shadow's attacks.

"Never better! I'm just hanging around up here!" I shouted back sarcastically while shimmying along the piece of metal so I could get back on the train. I managed to get on top of the train and did a running jump back into the battlefield, rolling so I could absorb the impact of the fall. I saw my sword sitting near the Shadow, meaning I couldn't get near it as long as it's alive. I had no choice but to use the Demi-Fiend's strength to kill it. I got in close and gave it a strong punch in the face, which seemed to knock it down for the count. Since I didn't see it move, I presumed that it was dead and turned to check on the others. It was a bad move. I suddenly felt one of the Shadows hairs wrap around my neck, and started to choke me. I felt it lift me into the air and turned me around to face it. I could hear Yukari and Junpei scream out my name in worry, but as they got closer, I heard several thumps; something was preventing them from getting closer, most likely the other strands of its hair. Not content with merely choking me to death, it decided to do something more painful. It lifted two separate strands of its hair and turned the ends into those pointy things I saw earlier. Knowing what it was going to do, I tried to wiggle free from its hold but it wasn't letting go. I saw it pull the strands back and aligned it so it was pointing at my stomach. It went by so fast I didn't see it. The excruciating pain was all I could think about. It stabbed my stomach around 10 times before deciding it was enough and threw me across the car. I hit my back off the door, sending a trail of blood from the Shadow to where I was thrown. I could hear the others call my name but it was fuzzy. I honestly thought I was going to die… Fate seemed to have other ideas though.

* * *

Two minutes remaining on the countdown, Yukari and Junpei weren't sure they were going to survive this. With their leader bleeding out, they didn't know what to do. They were in for a shock however, when they heard someone getting up. Yukari turned around and saw Ross, blood still spilling out of the wounds, standing up. His hair covered his eyes, but it didn't hide them for long. He raised his head and it showed that his normal yellow eyes when he was in the form of the Demi-Fiend had turned into blood red, and he looked almost animalistic in the way he stared at the Shadow.

Mitsuru, at the command post, observed this change on her device and came to a startling realization.

"Oh no, he's gone berserk! You two, get out of the way now!"

Her warning only just reached them. Yukari and Junpei jumped out of the way as Ross charged at the Shadow, letting out a demonic growl while he ran. The Shadow tried to stop him, but he simply jumped over the hair strands. Doing a front flip and aiming his feet at the Shadow, he made contact sending the Shadow falling to the ground. Ross punched and punched the Shadow until he was satisfied and then raised his arms in a stabbing motion. A beam of pure energy seemed to form from his hands, and when it finished forming, he stabbed the Shadow with it. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed it, kept plunging the beam sword into it. He did it about 20 times; each time, more black ooze was spurting out from the wounds. Finally, he went to finish the Shadow off, but it wasn't just a simple head decapitation. He decided that it deserved far worse than that. He placed both hands on each side of the Shadows head and began to squeeze it. He could hear the squish noises it made as it crushed its head. Finally, with a blood-curdling wail from both the Shadow and Ross, the Shadows head was crushed into dust. The Shadows body disappeared soon after, leaving Ross, standing as the victor. The train car returned back to its original form. He returned to normal after that and rubbed his head.

* * *

'_Ugh… What in the hell happened?'_

The Shadow was dead, the train had returned to normal and I was standing further than where I was supposed to be. I looked down and saw that my wounds were still there.

'_How in the hell am I standing?'_

I didn't have time to think on this, as a sudden jolt reminded me of our predicament.

"Oh man, we're still moving!" Junpei shouted.

"We're going too fast, we have to put on the brakes or else…!" Yukari screamed.

"What are you waiting for!? There's a train up ahead!" Mitsuru shouted in the transmitter. I looked down at the device and saw we had 15 seconds until impact. I limped to the control room and saw many different levers and buttons. Seeing one labelled 'Emergency Stop', I bashed my hand into it. The train slowly came to a screeching halt, just barely touching another train. I let out a sigh. Relieved at the fact that we didn't end up crashing into another train. Holding my stomach, I limped out of the control room and saw that Yukari and Junpei were sprawled out on the floor. They managed to get back up after a few seconds, Mitsuru chimed in soon after.

"Is everyone alright!?"

Yukari was the first to speak.

"Uh, y-yeah, we're okay… Ha, haha… My knees are shaking."

"Dude… I'm like drenched in sweat…" Junpei said.

I could hear Mitsuru sigh.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on- -"

I interrupted the last part of her sentence by puking up some blood and collapsing onto my knees, startling both Junpei and Yukari and made them come running to my side to help me.

"Oh god!"

"Whoa, man! You alright!?"

"… I seem to have multiple stab wounds in my stomach… yup, that seems about righ- -" I coughed up some more blood onto the floor.

"We need to get him to the hospital! Now!" I heard Mitsuru scream into the transmitter. That was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

"No!"

"Come on, man, don't do this to us! Not now!"

* * *

_~Some time later~_

Akihiko and the Chairman were sitting in the Command Room, fidgeting where they sat. When they heard the news of their leader's injuries, they feared the worst. They haven't had contact from Mitsuru for a while and they started to worry. A chime from the console alerted them. Akihiko answered it as quick as he could.

"Akihiko here."

"This is Mitsuru. The operation has been successfully completed. Ross has made it to the hospital and is stable. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage." Mitsuru spoke through the intercom, sounding relieved that things went well for the most part.

"Thank you, Mitsuru. When I heard that they hijacked a monorail, I feared the worst. Well done, now I won't have to worry about tomorrow's headlines." Ikutsuki said.

"The team did a great job. They're learning quickly… But Ross, he suddenly went berserk. What could have caused that?"

"And just what are the Shadows up to? Taking over a monorail… This is getting out of hand." Akihiko added.

"I'll be looking into the matter." Ikutsuki said, pushing his glasses up.

"Does this mean… It's begun?" Mitsuru asked hesitantly, knowing what the implications of that could mean.

"Hmm… Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behaviour for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

"If I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for the others."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing fine. More importantly… Do you have anything to drink, Akihiko?"

Akihiko stared at the Chairman, noticing that he suddenly looked very exhausted.

"Huh…? Why do you look so tired, Ikutsuki-san?" He suddenly realized what could have caused this, "Wait… Don't tell me that bicycle outside is yours!?"

"Boy, am I going to be sore tomorrow!"


	16. Week 8, Day 1-4

~**~  
Date: 26 May 2012  
Time: After School  
Days until Full Moon: 13  
~**~

A bright light, a white ceiling, an unfamiliar ceiling. This is what I awoke to roughly a week and a half after the Full Moon Operation. I saw my friends gathered around me, looking happy that I had woken up. I was told by Mitsuru that there weren't any causalities from the battle; people were understandably freaked out by the fact that they were essentially parked in front of another train with no real indication why, but it was written off as an accident with the switching system. I had tried to move off the bed, but the others stopped me saying that I still needed to recover. When I asked how bad my injuries were, Junpei told me that I was _"damn lucky we got here when we did"_. Mitsuru also commented that _"if it were anyone else, they would've died before they got here_. I had a suspicion that the Magatama was involved with that; if it gave me my demonic powers, then it isn't a stretch of the imagination to think that it can do other things as well. The subject of the Shadow was brought up as well, with Junpei and Yukari looking at me with absolute fear on their faces. They seemed terrified and I could hear Junpei muttering something about _"a massacre"_. I asked what had happened, my voice trembling. Mitsuru explained slowly that something must have caused me to go _"berserk"_ and I annihilated the Shadow in the most brutal fashion I could, it wasn't clean. Yukari also told me that my eyes were red throughout that _"berserk"_ stage and I created some kind of energy beam out of my hands. Curious, I transformed into the Demi-Fiend and focused on recreating it. I managed to do this after a couple of attempts. I smiled, knowing that I have finally tapped into the Demi-Fiend's power, but I convulsed in pain shortly after returning to normal, I had accidently moved a little too far.

I was able to go from the hospital about a week later. The lower half of my torso was all wrapped up in bandages and I had some trouble walking. I remembered something that raised a few eyebrows during class.

_I was sitting in my chair_ _listening to Mr. Takenozuka teaching us about Isaac Newton and the laws of gravity, I wasn't really paying attention but I knew this stuff anyway, so I wasn't too concerned. He suddenly called upon me to answer a question. It's customary to stand up to answer questions during class, and during my time here, I've gotten so used to doing that, I didn't really think about it anymore. When I made to stand, I remembered the state my body was in, and I had to stifle the groans of pain as I laid one hand on my desk to support me. There were whispers around me, gossiping about what could have happened. I didn't really care for rumours, so I tried to block it out. The teacher didn't notice what was going on and asked the question._

"_What was Einstein's famous theo-?"_

"_General relativity theory." I answered quickly and painfully, plopping down on to my seat as soon as I was done. The murmurs grew louder, everybody knowing that something was wrong; I might have revealed part of my bandages to some of the people to my left because I heard them gasp._

'_It had to be the part where I was bleeding.'_

"_That's correct." I heard the teacher call out, unaware of what's happening. He continued to ramble about gravity while the rest of the class continues to whisper to each other._

I was about to leave class when Kenji walked up to me.

"Hey man, you alright? You looked like you were in a lot of pain." He asked me.

'_You don't even know the half of it.'_

"I'm fine. Just had an accident, a little trouble walking though." I brush off, wanting to get to another topic.

"Say man, do you have some time? We can go for ramen."

'_Ramen again…? Why not?'_

"Sure, hospital food sucks. I need something tasty."

We exited the school and (slowly) made our way to Hagakure.

* * *

_~Hagakure~_

I slurped up the ramen quickly, thankful for it after surviving several days of crappy hospital food. I suspected that Kenji didn't bring me out here just to eat ramen, and that suspicion was confirmed when he spoke for the first time since we arrived.

"Tch! Dude, I'm so sick of this…" I looked up from my bowl to see him scowling.

"Sick of what? Life?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Life? Dude, you watch too much reality TV." He replied with a smile.

'_Why is it that my attempts at sarcasm never work on him?'_

"_**Maybe you need to use **__cooler __**lines than that, hee ho!"**_

'_Remind me why we picked him up again, Master?'_

'_**His proficiency for Bufu spells will prove useful in battle, furthermore-'**_

'_Be quiet, the three of you! I may miss something important here.'_

"…But, yeah, I guess you could say I'm sick of life. I mean, I wake up, go to school, listen to lame-ass lectures, come home, eat, watch TV, sleep…" Kenji looked like he was deep in thought. I chose not to interrupt his thoughts. He suddenly punched his fist into his other hand and looked at me with determination.

"Well, Ross, that settles it. I'm gonna get myself a girlfriend!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Go for it."

"Thanks, dude! Soon I'll have a girlfriend, just like you." I groaned, feeling like he's doing this on purpose now.

"I don't… Oh, whatever. Think whatever you want."

"Say, I know Junpei has asked you this, but he told me that you avoided the question. So, can you give me a straight answer here? Why have you not had a girlfriend? I'm surprised that the tall, dark and mysterious type like you couldn't woo a pretty young lady."

"… I have my reasons. Most of it has to do with my past."

"Oh yeah. You're an orphan, right?" I looked at him incredulously, wondering how he learned about that, "Junpei told me about it, but I would think that would only draw people to you. So there's got to be more."

I chose to stay silent. I wasn't comfortable revealing my past to anyone I wasn't extremely close with. After a minute, Kenji got the message.

"That uncomfortable, huh? It's okay; you don't have to say anything."

"Thanks."

We eat up the rest of the ramen, and got up to leave. As we walked out the door, Kenji looked at me like he realized something.

"By the way, did you catch that article on the student hub?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him.

"…What article?"

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

I slammed the door to the dorm open and walked inside, closing it behind me. I saw Mitsuru and the others gathered around the table near me. They looked at me, not expecting me to enter like that.

"Mitsuru!" I called out to ask what was going on, but she was ahead of me.

"We know." She responded quickly, "It came up today, like before, there's no way to take it down."

"I think you should read this." Akihiko pointed to the screen, "You're not going to like it though."

I looked over Mitsuru's shoulder and at the laptop. I read the article and it was long. It detailed the attack on the monorail and then said that it was the work of the Demi-Fiend.

'_Me!? They're trying to pin this on me!?'_

"Bullshit! We saved that damn monorail!" Junpei shouted. Akihiko was right when he said I wouldn't like it. I was furious. I knew I had to keep calm though, I needed to think things through before acting.

"What are the students reactions to all this?" I asked Mitsuru, trying very hard to keep my voice levels normal.

"So far, most of the student body is treating this like a huge joke. But some of them know that something's wrong, that picture at the end of it does not help matters at all." She scrolled down to a picture; it showed the battlefield that we fought the Shadow on. It was at a long distance away, most likely a rooftop overlooking the tracks, but how they managed to get a good picture at that distance of me wailing away at the Shadow is anyone's guess.

"Whoever wrote this managed to construe this into being a heinous act against the people. If this keeps up, this could have serious repercussions for us."

I imagined the many ways this could end, and all of them are not desirable in any fashion.

"It would help if we knew who was writing it." I mused, scrambling for clues to the identity of this person.

"Take a look at the last line. _**'I won't allow this demon to destroy the world in the coming storm. –Metatron'**_… Metatron? The name sounds familiar." Akihiko said, leaning back into the sofa.

'_So, this guy thinks he's the voice of God, huh? How arrogant.'_

"It's obviously a handle, a pseudonym. I can't figure out where he got the name though." Mitsuru said.

"Metatron is one of the most prominent figures in the angel hierarchy." I spoke out, grabbing everyone's attention, "When people think that God has spoken to them directly, it was really Metatron acting as his vessel. He's sometimes referred to as God's right-hand man. At the very least, he's considered the voice of God's will."

'_And this bastard is using his name to demonize me! Who the hell does he think he is!?'_

"I'm not sure if the biblical references are lost on the other students but it's significant to us. Whoever we're dealing with is extremely arrogant. It's likely he was behind that video tape of us fighting Dante as well; the risk of being caught isn't important to him, only that he can make his point clear."

"Um, Ross." I hear Vicky say in the middle of my talking. It was here I stopped pacing back and forth and took a look at the others who were staring at me strangely. I realized that I had gone off on an _'information dump'_ as Becky likes to call it. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry… I sometimes get like this… Regardless, we know something about this person now."

"Don't apologise. You show that you have a wealth of knowledge on that subject. _Tr__è__s bein._" Mitsuru complimented, with a healthy dose of French thrown in for good measure.

"_Oui."_ Akihiko added in French as well. It seems that they both of them are able to speak some French. I was only able to speak a little French, never was into the classes back at our old school.

"_Merci, Mademoiselle Kirijo"_ I gave my thanks in French. Junpei looked absolutely confused.

"_Tray ben…? _What is that, French?" We were interrupted by the sound of something hitting the ground behind us. Taking a look, I saw that there was a package sitting near the door. I walked over and cautiously picked it up. Carrying it over and emptying the contents on the table, we saw that it was another tape recorder and tape.

"You don't think…?" Vicky started but trailed off. I picked up the tape recorder and put the tape in it.

"Only one way to find out." I pressed play.

"**Hello, Ross. If you're hearing this, then that means you've taken your first step down the path you're destined to walk. You've begun to tap into your power as a demon and are ready to move on to the next part of your journey. Your next ally will be placed in danger by the human need to feel powerful over the weak; the natural desire to harm one another. Direct intervention will be required in order to save this person. As to your little incident on the monorail, the berserker stage you went through was a result of the Magatama channelling your most powerful emotion and drawing strength from it: Anger. Anger towards what though? Anger towards the Shadows? Anger towards the world? Or is it perhaps, anger towards yourself? I'll leave you to contemplate that. You'll hear from me again soon."**

Silence filled the room as the tape ended. I leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling. The tape answered one question and created another, only this time, only I could answer the question… And I didn't want to answer it.

"Are you alright?" I hear Becky ask me; it's rare that her cheerful voice disappears, even amongst the darkest of times, but here, I can only sense that she's worried.

"…I'm always alright." I said before getting off the seat, "Getting to the interesting part of that tape, it said something about our next ally being in danger. What could that mean?"

"I may have an answer to that actually." Akihiko spoke up, "We've found another Persona user not too long ago."

"We did!? Sweet!" Junpei whooped as he smiled, "Is it a girl…?"

'_One track minded, our Junpei is.'_

"Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school: Fuuka Yamagishi… Do you guys know her?"

"Yamagishi… Oh, she's in our class!" Becky said, "But she gets sick a lot from what I've heard, we don't see her in class very often."

"She was at the same hospital as me. That's how we found out about her, but maybe she isn't cut out for battle… I've had an Evoker made for her too." Akihiko said, dejected.

"What!? We're giving up on her already!? I was going to offer her some private lessons…" Junpei said with a smile. We all looked at him with disapproving faces; he looked back at us like we were strange or something.

"Wh-Why are you lookin' at me like that…? I mean, c'mon! I'm a guy… Whaddya expect!?"

"Ross isn't like that, your argument is invalid." Yukari countered. I heard Becky and Vicky snort and started to giggle when she said that. Knowing what they're remembering, I sighed.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" They both said in unison.

"Live what down? What are you talking about?" Yukari asked me with a curious look.

"We'll tell you later." Vicky and Becky said in unison again.

'_I wonder if they practiced doing that sort of thing.'_

"Getting back to the more important issue." I said, exasperated, making sure to put emphasis on _'important'_, "If what that tape says is correct, then this Yamagishi girl may be in danger."

"McHardy's right. We're the only ones who can save her." Mitsuru supported me in my assumption, the others nodded their heads but Akihiko didn't look so confident.

"There's one problem though. How are we going to make sure she's safe?" Akihiko pointed out.

"Damn, you're right. How are we going to do that?" Vicky groaned.

"If only we could warn her of this." Becky mused, it seemed like a good idea, but there was one problem.

"How can we do that without drawing attention to us?" Yukari pointed out.

"You're right. With this _'Metatron'_ person fanning the flames of suspicion among the students, I'm concerned about what would happen if someone discovers who we are, especially considering McHardy." Mitsuru said.

"I don't care about that!" I said, starting to pace back and forth, "Damn it, if only there was a way to warn her without being recognised. What can we- -" My eyes caught the article on Mitsuru's laptop, still showing the picture of the monorail, and a plan began forming in my mind.

"I just had a brilliant idea. Can we get our hands on a pre-paid phone and a cloak?"

* * *

~**~  
Date: 27 May 2012  
Time: After School  
Days until Full Moon: 12  
~**~

"This is either the most stupid idea you've ever had or the best. I'm having trouble deciding which." Becky said to me, handing me my phone.

"You'll find out which after I'm done." I said in response, "If this works, then at worst, we've bought ourselves some time." I donned the cloak we've acquired and transformed into the Demi-Fiend. Noticing that the horn was stuck inside, I pushed the fabric into it, creating a hole for it to stick out of. A slight headache came about when I did that, I rubbed my forehead trying to relieve the pain.

"This horn could be more trouble than it's worth."

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this? I know you don't like using that power unless it's necessary." Becky asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"If this saves someone's life, then I'll do it. Besides, I've gotten used to it." I gave her my bag. And took position behind the wall, from this position I would be able to see the majority of the roof.

"Is the phone in place?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, all you have to do is press one on the keypad and it will dial to the pre-paid phone."

"Good, then let's do this."

"I'll be waiting near the gym. Don't take too long though; the longer you take to warn her, the more risk you'll have of being caught."

"Got it."

"Hey, Ammy!" She called out, her Persona, Amaterasu, appeared beside her, "Keep a look out here, warn Ross if anyone other than Fuuka shows up, you'll know her when you see her." Ammy woofed in response. With that, Becky went around the corner and exited the roof. Ammy walked up to me and bowed her head. I could tell from the ears being bent back and the lack of energy she usually has that she's worried.

"Yeah, I know. Something terrible's going to happen."

* * *

The girl known as Fuuka Yamagishi stopped in her tracks when she felt the vibrations of a phone in her pocket. The brown eyed, green haired girl looked at her pocket curiously; she didn't normally carry a phone around and wondered how it got in there. Thinking that someone might have accidently dropped it in there; she dug into her pocket and took out the phone. She clicked the green answer button and raised it to her ear, hoping that the person calling would clear things up.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" A male voice unfamiliar to Fuuka asked, it sounded confident.

"Y-Yes." She replied, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Listen to what I'm about to say, because your life may depend on it. I'm sure you're familiar with the strange incidents reported on the news?"

"Yes."

"I called to warn you that you may be targeted next.

"Me…? Why?"

"I can't say here. This phone could be monitored. I'll explain more when we meet."

Fuuka looked around nervously as though looking for anything strange.

"Yes, I'll meet you. You didn't answer my questions though." She whispered, scared at what she was told.

"Come to the roof. I'll explain more there. Make sure you're not followed" With that, the voice hung up. She stared at the phone for a few moments before walking in the direction of the stairs, wondering who the voice was.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than expected." I said out loud.

"**That 'phone monitoring' thing was a lot of bull, wasn't it?"** Pixie asked me. I turned to look at her, who was sitting casually on my shoulder.

"Of course, how else would I get her up here?"

"**You could try asking."**

"And you honestly think that would work?"

"**Never know until you try."**

I saw Ammy's head move out the corner of my eye, it seemed like she heard something.

"Quiet, I think Fuuka's coming."

I pulled the hood of the cloak so that it covered my head. I listened intently as the footsteps grew closer until I heard the door open. Seeing Fuuka walk out on to the roof, it looked like she didn't see me.

'_Hmm… Not what I expected her to look like.'_

"**Focus, Ross."**

'_Right, sorry.'_

Watching her look around, she didn't see me behind her. I didn't have a lot of time so I just called out to her.

"Fuuka Yamagishi, class 2-E. It's nice to meet you at last." I said, mysteriously. She whipped around, eyes widened.

"Are you the voice on the phone?" She asked me nervously.

"Yes. I promised to answer your questions, and I will." I spoke confidently, "First off, my name. My true name is something I don't give out freely. You may know me by another name: _Hito-Shura_."

She gasped in shock and fear, noticing the markings and how they matched those in the articles floating around.

"You're the Demi-Fiend!? The one the articles spoke of."

"Yes, that is me."

"You were the one who attacked that monorail." She accused, I raised an arm.

"No. That wasn't me. The truth is, I was fighting to protect it."

"To protect it?"

"Yes, that creature was trying to cause a train wreck, I was just stopping it."

"How can I believe you?"

"I don't expect you to." I started to walk towards her, "All you have is my word."

"…Okay, answer me this." She started, taking a step back, "What is targeting me?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is may strike at any time. I warn you here and now: always be vigilant, be mindful of your surroundings."

"How can I trust you? You're a demon."

"Half-demon." I corrected immediately, "And I don't expect you to trust me. I'm telling you this for your own safety."

"…Alright." She replied, "I'll be careful."

With that cleared up, I made to exit the rooftop; I've spent too much time there.

"Wait!" Fuuka called out to me, I turned my head to look at her, "What if I need to speak to you again?"

"…If things go well, you won't." I went through the open door and closed it behind me. I turned back to normal and took off the cloak and rushed down the stairs before Fuuka got the idea of running after me. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw Yukari who looked at me worried.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Well enough. To be honest, I think I've only bought us time. We don't even know what's going on." I said dejected. I motioned for her to follow me down the next flight of stairs.

"We'll figure it out."

"…Yeah, we will." I said softly. My thoughts drifted back to the conversation I had with Fuuka. Something I said sounded strange to me when I repeated it in my mind.

"Am I becoming too comfortable with the idea of being a half-demon?" I muttered, not intending for it to be spoken out loud. Yukari managed to catch it though.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Becky's waiting for us at the gym. We should go meet her." I smoothly replied. We walked down the corridor; all the while I was wondering where this development would take us.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 29 May 2012  
Time: After School  
Days until Full Moon: 10  
~**~

Yukari walked out the double doors to the gym area, tired from the archery practice. She couldn't wait to get back to the dorm. She walked forward past the persimmon tree and the two female students. She heard the students laughing rather loudly, making her stop in place.

"So, I pretended to take a picture with my cell phone." The brunette said to her friend.

"And?"

"She freaked out and started crying… Like it was the end of the world. You should've seen the look on her face… It was priceless."

"Oh my gawd!"

"I've never laughed so hard in my life."

The both laughed loudly again. Yukari scoffed at them.

"They're making fun of someone…? Don't they have anything better to do?" She said silently, starting to walk away, but the girls started talking again.

"Huh…? Where's that voice coming from…?" The brunette's friend said, looking off to the side. The brunette looked at her strangely.

"What voice? I don't hear anything."

The brunette's friend stayed silent. She was starting to become worried for her friend.

"What's wrong, Maki? Maki!"

That seemed to snap her out of the trance-like state she was in. The girl named Maki shook her head and looked up at the brunette.

"…..Huh?"

"Are you okay!?" The brunette asked.

"Sorry… What were we talking about?"

Yukari thought it a little strange what had just happened but remembering their original conversation, she decided to leave.

"I can't stand girls like that…"

Yukari walked off, heading straight back to the dorm.


	17. Week 8, Day 5 - Week 9, Day 1

~**~  
Date: 30 May 2012  
Time: Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 9  
~**~

"Did you hear? About that girl in 2-E…?"

"Yeah, they haven't got a clue…"

"Isn't that bizzare!?"

It sounded like everyone was talking about the latest piece of gossip to circulate around the school. Junpei and I could hear it from where we sat.

"Man, can you believe these people…?" Junpei asked me, "So, did you hear the details?"

"I don't really care for rumours, Junpei. I thought you knew that by now." I said, my chin resting on my hand.

"Stop acting like you don't care. You really should hear this… How did it go again…? Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night. This morning, they found lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what happened, and supposedly, she's still unconscious." Junpei explained to me.

'_Really now? Wonder what could have caused that?'_

I saw Yukari enter the room and walk towards us.

"Yo, Yuka-tan. This is a tough case, even for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective." Junpei said to Yukari. Yukari looked at him strangely.

"Ace Detective…? Are you stupid or something? … More like Stupei, Ace Defective." Yukari mocked. I had to stifle a laugh, just to save Junpei some dignity.

"Hey! I resent that. Anyway, where've you been?"

"I was talking to the teacher. That girl they found… I saw her yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then…"

"Whoa… Now that's really strange."

"Enough about this gossip." I said in an exasperated tone, "Have any of you seen Fuuka around? I haven't seen her in a few days and I'm getting worried."

"Oh really?" Junpei asked me.

"Yeah, I hope nothing bad has happened to her." I said in a low whisper.

"I hear she's sick again. Stuck at home apparently." Yukari explained. I sighed, relieved at the news.

"At least she's safe there."

The bell indicating that first period had begun rung and we all scrambled for our seats as Miss Toriumi walked in. I couldn't resist making one last crack at Junpei though.

"You do realise that I'm calling you 'Ace Defective' from now on?" I whispered to him.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

~**~  
Date: 1 June 2012  
Time: Evening  
Days until Full Moon: 7  
~**~

Everyone was gathered around the table at the dorm. We were discussing school and our recent activities. I kept quiet for most of it, feeling I don't have a lot to contribute and would only speak when spoken to. Eventually, the subject of the recent rumour cropped up.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board? You know how yesterday that girl was found by the front gate? Well, there's this rumour going around that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story." Junpei said to us. Yukari paled a little.

"H-Hey! C'mon… Nobody believes that stuff…! Right!?" She said, slightly panicked.

'_Who would have thought? She's afraid of ghosts.'_

"…So what's this ghost story about?" Mitsuru asked; I could see slight interest in her eyes.

"Wha- -!? It-It's probably made up… so why bother!?" Yukari tried to sway us from hearing it, but Akihiko seemed interested as well.

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us."

"Uh…"

Junpei leaned forward on the table, the lights suddenly dimmed, and Junpei pulled a flashlight out of nowhere and held it up to his face.

'_Where did he get that flashlight from?'_

"Good evening. Welcome to _'Junpei's Believe it, or Don't.'_" He began speaking in a mysterious voice, "There are many strange things in this world… According to one story… if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls! The other day, this friend of mine- - let's call him _'Shu'_… He said to me, _"Junpei, I saw something strange."_ He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E… He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night… But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted that it was true… Then, it hit me… That ghost must have tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke out into a cold sweat… Yes, there are strange things in this world… Believe it… Or don't…"

Junpei finished his story and put away the flashlight and the lights turned back on.

"…What do you think, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think it's worth investigating." He replied.

'_They're actually taking this seriously…? Though considering what we deal with, it just might be worth looking into.'_

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny." Junpei said to Yukari. She didn't take the comment well.

"Hey, watch it! … F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend."

"I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving." Mitsuru said, smiling.

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…" Akihiko said as well.

"And on that very creepy note, I think I'm turning in for the night." I announced, getting off the chair and headed for the stairs. I stopped in front of them, remembering something important.

"Becky, Vicky, do you guys have some free time after school tomorrow?" I asked them, turning my head to look at them.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Becky asked back.

"Can you guys meet me at Port Island Station?"

"Oh… Are you doing that thing you were talking about?" Becky hinted, as to not clue the others in what we were really talking about.

"Yeah, I should have enough yen for everything."

"What are you two going on about?" Junpei asked, with a certain whine in his tone showing that he didn't enjoy not knowing what was going on.

"It doesn't matter. You'll probably find out by tomorrow evening anyway. Good night." I called out, walking up the stairs to my room.

* * *

The others stared at the stairs, listening as Ross walked up the stairs, down the hall and into his room.

"Just what is he up to now?" Junpei murmured, he turned his head to look at Becky, "You seem to be in the know. Care to tell us what's what?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you. Just wait until tomorrow. You wouldn't expect it, coming from a guy like him." Becky answered with a knowing grin on her face.

Everyone, except Vicky, raised their eyebrows, wondering just what in the world their leader is planning.

"Oh, I keep forgetting to ask." Yukari suddenly said, "Do any of you know when his birthday is?"

"Why do you ask, Yuka-tan? Planning to give him a _special _birthday present?" Junpei suggested, adding a light chuckle at the end. He was awarded with a kick in the shin for his trouble.

"I was just curious! I saw something that I think he would like." Yukari protested, but the question seem to get the others attention.

"His birthday has long since passed." Vicky told her, "Though I don't think he would like it if we told you. It sorta embarrasses him."

"What could be so embarrassing about his birthday?" Akihiko wondered, "Wait a minute… Mitsuru, don't you know when his birthday is? You've read everyone's files, right?"

"…Unfortunately, the records that were sent to us were incomplete. All we have is his name, age, basic measurements and a brief account of his education and where he stayed prior to coming here. I have no idea what happened to the rest of the file."

"You're joking?"

"No. That's all we have from the files. What's left of them anyway."

"Come to think of it; how much do we all know about him?" Everyone, save for Becky and Vicky, contemplated this and slowly came to realize how little they knew about their leader.

"We've been so busy and so much has happened, we never get to just sit and talk all that often." Yukari said.

"Well, once the holidays come around, he'll have no excuse then!" Becky said enthusiastically, but she then sported a worried look, "Although… He's slowly becoming more and more withdrawn. I don't like it… The last time it happened, it wasn't pretty for anyone."

"Yeah, we should cheer him up somehow." Vicky agreed, "You were saying something about a gift, Yukari? Why not give it to him? Call it a late birthday present."

"That's… not a bad idea actually." Becky said in response, "Just what exactly did you see, Yukari?"

"Well, it's two gifts to be precise. I remembered something he told me when he was in the hospital the first time." Yukari said.

"That's all the way back in April. I'm surprised you can remember that far back." Junpei commented.

"In any case, we were having a chat about random things when I asked him what his favourite dessert was."

The distinct sound of two slaps could be heard. The others turned to look and saw Becky and Vicky face-palming.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Becky said exasperated.

"Yeah, we're smarter than this!" Vicky said in the same tone.

"What? What is it?" Junpei asked, looking confused.

"His favourite dessert! If he's in a bad mood and he has that, he'll be bright and chipper in no time."

"So, what exactly is his favourite dessert?" Mitsuru inquired, "_Crème Brûlée__? __Brioche Perdu? Croquembouche?"_

Off to the side, everyone could hear Akihiko chuckling to himself.

"Remember what kind of environment he grew up in, Mitsuru." He reminded her. Mitsuru's expression changed as she realized her blunder, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, right… My apologies."

"Well, it's no French pudding, but it gets the job done." Becky began, "It's strawberry sundae."

"Strawberry sundae?" Junpei inquired, "Nice! I think I'll just take a bite when he isn't looking- -"

"Don't." Vicky warned, "He will fight you for it. What is the second gift you saw?" She asked, turning her attention to Yukari.

"Well… You know how his first Persona, Jehuty, is a giant robot?"

Everyone nodded.

"I saw a figurine of something like that and I thought he might like it, you know, to spruce his room up a little."

Becky and Vicky looked at each other and nodded.

"I think I know what you're talking about. And yes, he will like it." Becky said, confidence spilling out into her words.

"How can you be so sure?" Junpei asked.

"Because our gift for his b-day was the first season of Code Geass on Blu-Ray. He was bouncing around like a little kid when he saw it. He loves mecha anime."

"Speaking of which. Did he finish R2 yet?" Vicky asked Becky.

"No, he hasn't. Boy is he in for a shock."

"Getting back to the topic at hand." Yukari said, "How are we going to get those things without him finding out?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Becky brushed off that concern like an annoying fly, "Me and Vicky will meet up with you after we take care of business with Ross. Trust me, he won't be running into us."

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

I probably should have taken Akihiko's advice. Guess who showed up when I was sleeping.

"Good evening." A familiar young voice said. I raised my head and saw the same boy who has periodically shown up, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?" He asked. I wasn't too thrilled to see him as it usually meant bad news.

"Oh, it's you…" I said, deadpan.

"I'm glad you remember me." He said in a cheerful tone, "In one week, the moon will be full again, and the next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful."

"Wait. Before you go, I… want to apologise if I snapped at you." I began, "I was in a terrible mood that day and…" I trailed off, but he seemed to get the message.

"It's no trouble. Although, death is natural in life. It is as natural as night and day. You can't stop it from happening, but eventually, you do get used to it. You have been on the verge of death yourself, but you defied it."

"… I didn't want to die yet."

"That's understandable. It's only natural that people would want to live, but what does it mean to live? What is your reason for living?"

"… To be honest, I don't know.

"I admit it's a difficult question to answer. At least you have something to think about now." The boy teleported from the edge of my bed to near the TV, "I hope you find your answer." And like that, he was gone. I let my head fall back onto my pillow.

'_My reason for living, huh?'_

* * *

~**~  
Date: 2 June 2012  
Time: Evening  
Days until Full Moon: 6  
~**~

_~Iwatodai Dormitory~_

'_Good, nobody's back yet.'_

"**See that? Those are your man cards flying away."**

'_Are you going to repeat the same joke over and over, Pixie?'_

"**Well, what else am I going to say about this?"**

'_Fuck off.'_

I entered the dormitory, several bags in one hand, and something else in the other. I tried to hide it behind my back as I entered, but seeing that nobody had come home yet, I didn't bother. I walked up the stairs and to my room. I placed the bags on the floor, placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. I picked up the bags and entered the room. I was surprised at what I saw.

"Welcome home, Ross." Yukari greeted me from the bed with a smile. I stood at the doorway, completely frozen at this unexpected occurrence.

"… Yukari, why are you in my room? And how did you get in here anyway?" I asked her slowly.

"Does it matter how I got in here?" She asked in return, the same smile on her face.

'_I think it does.'_

She giggled before pointing to the table, "Surprise!"

I looked over to the table and gasped at what was on it. A bowl of strawberry sundae was upon it, and something covered in wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday!"

I was surprised, most certainly. I turned to look at Yukari who had the same smile on her face.

"My birthday was months ago."

"I know, it's just that we've noticed you were looking a little down, so Becky and Vicky suggested that I get you this. You know, a really late birthday present."

'_I was wondering why they took off in such a hurry.'_

I smiled, looking at the gifts, before looking back at her.

"I'm always alright."

"I know the events of the past few months have worn you down. You, of all people, deserve this… You don't have to act so strong all the time, it's okay if you need someone by your side."

"… Is it really okay to be weak?" I muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said before taking a confused look at the wrapped present, "What's that?" I asked her.

"Open it, and see." She merely replied.

I took tentative steps towards the desk and picked up the present. I resisted the urge to shake it and began to unwrap it. I smiled once I got the paper off and saw what was underneath. It was a figurine of Suzaku's Knightmare Frame, Lancelot, from Code Geass. I bit my lip to prevent the squeal of joy coming out.

"I can tell you're happy." Yukari said to me, trying not to laugh at my poor attempts at hiding my joy, "Before you ask, Becky told me, but I saw it and thought of Jehuty and maybe you liked these things."

"I love this!" I exclaimed, "Best birthday present ever!" I had a huge smile on my face. I was fanboy-ing, but I didn't really care.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said, she then looked towards the table where I dumped most of the stuff I bought today, "I was wondering what you were doing today." She sported an amused expression on her face, "And now I know."

She was, of course, referring to one of the items on the table that I bought. A bouquet of flowers that I picked up at the flower store at Port Island Station. I had other business at the station, but it caught my eye and remembering how dull my room was, I thought to get one to freshen it up a little. Yellow, white, red and blue flowers are all bunched together in a nice pattern. In one of the bags was a glass vase, and the others contained other items I bought from the nearby stores: a chess board and pieces, some new clothes and some drinks. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah… I like flowers… Hey, do you mind keeping this a secret from the others?" I asked her.

"You mean even Becky and Vicky don't know?"

"No, and god knows how Junpei will react if he finds out."

"Ugh, Stupei. Alright, I'll say they're from me if they ask. Everyone here knows I love flowers."

"Thanks, Yukari."

"Don't mention it… By the way, are you going to eat that sundae before it melts?"

"Wha-?" I turned to look and sure enough, I could see it melting a little, "Oh crap! I gotta get a spoon!"

* * *

_~A little while later~_

"You're looking a lot happier." Junpei pointed out to me. We were all gathered around the table once more, speaking of this day's events. Yukari was on the computer near the front door, investigating the ghost stories floating about. And I was happy, my expression and posture was a little softer than usual.

"Yeah." I bluntly replied, "This has been a good day."

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Becky suddenly said to me, "You went there today, didn't you? What was the time?"

"Eight minutes, thirty-two seconds." I replied, without looking back at her.

"Whoa, that's a new record!" She said, impressed with my accomplishment.

"Indeed it is."

"Okay, I got to know. Just what the hell were you doing today?" Junpei asked. I was surprised he didn't know by now. I looked at Becky.

"You didn't bother telling him?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to mess with everyone."

I sighed, and turned to look at Junpei.

"I was at Port Island Station playing chess with some of the locals. That's all."

"You play chess?" I hear Akihiko ask from the other end of the table; I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't offer much of a challenge though. They became over-confident and that's a grave mistake to make in any situation."

"If you're looking for a challenge, perhaps you should play Mitsuru or the Chairman."

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind." I went back to staring at the table. I knew I was easy to read emotionally. That's a major weakness I've meant to correct. Having everyone at the table knowing that something's wrong, however, is a bit much.

"Something on your mind?" Becky asked me like she was asking for the time of day. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, not really…"

"**I can tell you're lying." **Pixie said in a sing-song voice from my shoulder. The amused smirk on her face was enough to tell the others that I was hiding something, **"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?"**

'_Oh crap.'_

"A girl!?" Becky asked, a little more than amused.

"Pixie!" I reprimanded the Persona, but she seems to be enjoying this.

"Did you meet someone while you were out today?" Vicky asked curiously.

"How come you never told me that, man? I could have been your wingman!" Junpei complained.

"Well…" I started to say, "It's not that… Specifically." I finished, feeling a slight blush forming. Everyone stared at me strangely, except Mitsuru. She chuckled after a few seconds, knowing exactly what was up.

"You've been having those dreams again?" She asked me.

"Yeah… Much calmer this time though."

"Hold on a minute… You've been having dreams? Just like- -" Becky stopped mid-sentence, remembering that the others weren't aware of the Velvet Room. Knowing that the others would be asking questions, I stepped in.

"No, it's not like those ones. They're more like visions… I think they're visions of the future."

"…What kind of visions?" Akihiko asked slowly.

"Well… Let's use the girl that Pixie _kindly_ mentioned to us as an example. When I started having these visions, I heard a voice that didn't belong to any girl I know. At the time, I couldn't make out what she looked like, or even where we were… And I still can't. This one though, I could make out a place: it looked like a beach of some sort." I explained to the others. They seem to be contemplating this new information; in the background, I couldn't hear the clicking of the keyboard. The conversation must have caught Yukari's attention.

"What else did you see?" Mitsuru asked. I closed my eyes, trying to recall what I've seen.

"Let's see… I've seen me running through a floor on a different block of Tartarus alone; all of us in some sort of club… I couldn't make out much beyond that."

"**And all this time, I thought you were…" **Pixie broke down into giggles remembering that particular moment.

"Moving on." I said before anyone could get a word in, "What do you guys think?"

"We live in a world where there's a 25th hour of the day, half-demons exist and we summon parts of ourselves by shooting ourselves in the head. I say, seeing into the future is the _least_ outrageous thing I've heard this year." Becky answered immediately, "And make sure to tell me if you ever meet that girl."

"Right after he tells me." Junpei countered, a smug grin on his face. Becky looked at him from across the table and glared at him. Before things could escalate, Mitsuru asked me a question.

"That wasn't the only thing troubling you, wasn't it?"

"…No. I came to realise something however." To make my point clearer, I transformed into my demon self, "This power that was given to me. I don't know who gave it to me or what they plan to do with me; but this power isn't a curse like I first thought… It's a gift; a gift only I can use. And I plan to use it to kill every last Shadow I see, and bring down Tartarus along with them." I held my hand up, clenched my fist, and gave a smile that was, for lack of a better term, creepy. "Anyone, or anything, that gets in our way… Well, they better pray for heaven to save them."

"That's… seriously creepy, coming from you." Vicky said. I looked at her, the same smile on my face.

"Anyone who fights us is either stupid or a Shadow. Taking care of the latter is our mission; taking care of the former would be doing this world a huge favour."

"Was this the thing troubling you so much?" Akihiko asked. I noticed that he had slight smirk on his face while saying this.

"Yeah… Ever since this whole mess started, I've been questioning who, or what, I am. If I'm just a pawn for some powerful being in their game… No more. I'm my own master now." I took a look around the table, despite my smile and dis-concerting words, they seemed impressed with my resolve; Akihiko especially. I chanced a look at Yukari, who was smiling at me from across the room. I stood up and made for the stairs, only stopping to look back at the others.

"I won't fail again."

With that, I walked up the stairs.

* * *

_~2__nd__ floor hallway~_

I almost made it to my room when I hear Becky call out to me.

"Hey, Ross!"

I stopped and waited for her to walk up to me. I was curious to see what she wanted.

"I wanted to ask you something before you turn in."

I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Shoot."

"See that girl in your visions: you looked like you had more to say. Just what is your connection to her?"

"I don't know. The first time I heard her, all she said were two words. Now that I've heard more, I think I have met her before… I can't remember where or when though."

She didn't look satisfied with the answer, although I can't imagine why.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." She tried to reassure me.

"Is that all?"

"No, there's one other thing." She actually looked nervous saying this, "What did you mean by _'Taking care of them'_?" I looked at her like that question has the most obvious answer.

"It's like I said downstairs, anybody who stands against us is an enemy… I'll just be the one to clear the obstacles in our path."

"With your sword?"

"It'll certainly be a lot cleaner."

"… Just be careful you don't go too far." She said, worried. I relaxed my stance a little.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on your own survival."

She was worried about me, over nothing admittedly but it was nice to know that she cared. Something I truly did not expect happened a moment later. I heard the smashing of glass and an Arcana card appeared in my mind. It flipped over to show a picture of the sun with the roman numerals for 19 under it.

"**Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Sun Arcana."**

'_Well now… This could be interesting.'_


	18. The Full Moon - The Emperor and Empress

Author's Note: Wow, this is the longest chapter of any story I have ever written. Over 12,000 words went into this, and what an event to break that record of 6,000. Another milestone has been reached while I was writing this: over 2500 views. Certainly more than what I was expecting, that's for damn sure. A lot of time and effort was spent making this just right in my eyes, so make sure to leave your thoughts on this one via reviews. Alright then, enjoy this (hopefully) epic battle.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 5 June 2012  
Time: Early Morning  
Days until Full Moon: 3  
~**~

I walked through the gate to Gekkoukan High School a changed man. Ever since I found my resolve, my walk became more confident; my mannerisms were less stilted. I was feeling conflicted though, what Becky said rang through my mind: how far am I willing to go to protect my friends? I knew I had power beyond any of my fellow SEES members, and I knew I was beginning to seize control of it. I didn't know what to think of what Becky said, the battle on the train also crossed my mind as an example of what I can be capable of if pushed too far.

'_Still… I can't afford to have doubts now. Those lead to mistakes, and mistakes lead to…'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Yukari who called out to me.

"Hey, remember what we talked about on Monday? … The ghost story? Let's talk about it some more tonight."

"Sounds fun." I said, genuinely curious about what she found.

"Yup, I heard some interesting stories… Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

Yukari, Junpei and I walked into the dormitory and sat on the couches. Yukari didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned."

"Wow, you're really getting into this." Junpei said, surprised that she took this that seriously. Yukari smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I got lots of good info. It turns out that no angry ghost was involved."

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh?"

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumour got started…" Yukari began to explain, ignoring Junpei, "Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumour spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?"

I humoured her and raised my arm like I was in class and, with a smile, answered her question.

"There were three victims."

"Correct!" She exclaimed, with a sense of pride that I've actually done my homework about this, "But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason… Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking." She raised her pointer finger, "Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

"What is this? A quiz show?" Junpei said, a little annoyed at the questions being thrown about, he looked at me expectantly, "Do YOU know?"

I simply gave a small smile that said that I knew the answer.

"They hung out together."

"Correct again!" Yukari said, "Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd, and were always out late. It can't be just a coincidence… So, to find out what happened, we're going to do some field research."

'_Field research?'_

"Field research? Are you kidding?" Junpei asked, clearly exasperated with the conversation.

"Yeah, there's this one place where the victims were regulars."

Junpei's face paled as he realized what she was talking.

"Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you…?"

"Oh, you're familiar with it?" Yukari asked him, unfazed by the look of worry on Junpei's face.

"You can't go there!" Junpei yelled in response, "I've heard some nasty rumours about that place!"

"I've been there." I cut in to offer further information, "It's a popular spot for the local gangs, and they don't take kindly to people who go to Gekkoukan High, as I found out the hard way."

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"Meh, just shouting random threats at me, nothing serious. A few guys though looked like they were waiting for an excuse to attack someone. Good thing they didn't, otherwise there would have been trouble."

"Yeah, you could have gotten badly hurt!" Junpei shouted at me, I simply looked at him like he was high on something.

"Who said anything about me?"

Junpei responded by looking at me like I went insane.

"Never mind about that! You can't go there, it's too dangerous!"

"Is that so?" Yukari asked, a certain gleam in her eyes, "Well then, we should all go together." She turned to look at me, "You'll come, right?"

"Of course." I reply without hesitation.

"Thanks."

"Forget it…" Junpei objected, "That place is bad news. I mean, don't you think we're getting in over our heads?"

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders." Yukari countered, her tone of voice suggesting to me that there's more to this than I originally thought, "Does that feel right to you?"

"I know what you mean, but…" Junpei seemed conflicted, he wasn't sure what to do now, "Man, did you have to say it like that? Guess I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then."

And like that, I've got my plans for the next night. At least I knew I wouldn't be left without anything to do.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 6 June 2012  
Time: Evening  
Days until Full Moon: 2  
~**~

As agreed upon, Yukari, Junpei and I were near the front door ready to leave for the alley behind Port Island Station. I changed into some of the new clothes I bought a few days ago; a simple white sleeveless top, camo trousers and boots. The others just wore their school uniforms. Yukari was raring to go while Junpei looked scared.

"…Alright, let's get going." Yukari said, relevantly calm considering what we were doing.

"What's your hurry?" Junpei asked sarcastically, "… I still think this is a bad idea. How could you be afraid of ghosts, but not be scared of this…?"

"It's easier to get freaked out by something you can't see, don't cha' think?" Yukari asked in return. It's hard not to see that she had a point.

"Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see, like bats and knives!" Junpei countered. He also had a good point, but I wasn't exactly worried about that. Yukari sighed.

"Big deal, so it's a little _'dangerous'_… Come on, it'll be an adventure!"

She opened the front door and walked out, leaving it wide open for us.

"More like a suicide mission…" Junpei complained. I smiled and slapped his shoulder.

"Nothing we aren't used to, huh? C'mon, let's hurry before she comes back for us."

* * *

_~Alleyway behind Port Island Station~_

It was a picture perfect rendition of what I remembered about this place the first time I went through it. It was dark, dank and just plain revolting. I saw the gambling house where I played chess and the bar next to it. Both were still open for business and I expect it to stay open for a while. At least four teens around my age were hanging around; two guys, two girls. They spotted us walking into what they consider their territory, and they didn't look happy about it.

"…The hell?" One of the men said, in a stereotypical tough guy voice.

"Check out those rags… They're from Gekko High." The other one said in a similar voice.

"Oh man, this is worse than I thought…" Junpei said, clearly frightened.

"Nah." I said sarcastically, trying to calm him down a little, "It's not that bad, actually, I think it's quite pleasant."

The two punks walked towards us trying to intimidate us.

"Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place." The punk nearest us said.

"Uh… Well… I…" Junpei stammered, giving them the confidence to keep going.

"And you." The same punk pointed to me, he apparently recognized me, "You have balls coming back here after last time."

I was looking around, not really paying attention to what they're saying; I looked at the guy who said that.

"Oh, sorry, you were saying something?" I was deliberately trying to rile them up. Not exactly the smartest thing to do, but I have a low tolerance for people who bug the hell out of me.

"You don't belong here… Get it?" The second punk said.

"We don't need your permission to be here." Yukari said defiantly. Junpei's eyes widened at this show of bravery.

"H-Hey! Are you nuts!? Take a look around you!"

"I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!"

This ticked off the punks big time.

"What was that?" The male nearest us said.

"She just called us _'scum'_" One of the girls said.

"Let's get 'em. Who cares where they're from!?" The girl's friend also spoke out.

"We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish she was never born!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, that's so clever! Hahahahahahaha!"

"What are you going to do? Paint our nails an ugly colour?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"These guys are the worst…" That's all Yukari had to say about this, considering I knew what happened with her dad, I expected her to react more strongly about it. I respected her for keeping her cool.

"You oughta learn to shut those traps of yours. Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. These guys are a real pain in the ass." The punk nearest us walked to Junpei and punched him in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him kneeling down in pain.

"Ugh!"

"Junpei!" Yukari cried out. The punks slowly walked towards us, it would have been slightly threatening if I wasn't pissed off at that point.

'_Oh, you have just made the worst mistake of your life. Try that again, I dare you!'_

"Hey, pretty boy!" The punk who punched Junpei said to me, "I don't like your face either… Got anything to say before I beat it to a bloody pulp!?" The punks started to laugh loudly. Their threat didn't even register as a blip on my radar. Instead of backing off, I simply smiled.

"Go ahead and try. I can't guarantee that you'll live though."

"Why you son of a bitc- -!"

"That's enough." A familiar male voice spoke out. We all looked near the bar and I saw the same guy who was at Akihiko's room in the hospital. Same beanie and everything.

"They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?"

"Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too!?" The punks were starting to get riled up. The beanie guy just sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"That's it, you're going down!" The punk who threatened me charged at the beanie guy. When he got close enough, the beanie guy head-butted him, sending him flying backwards and landing flat on his ass.

'_I'm pretty sure his nose is broken now.'_

"/gasp/ Shit!"

"Damn you, Shinjiro… That's right… You're from Gekko High too, aren't you!? I thought you were one of us…" The other male said.

"What gave you that idea?" The guy named Shinjiro responded, "I don't remember swearing a blood oath."

The punk who was knocked on his ass managed to get back up.

"You son of a bitch! You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!?" He threatened, but Shinjiro didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Sure do… Wanna give a try?"

Seeing that Shinjiro wasn't going to back down and after that display of brute strength, I guessed the punks were starting to get a bit scared.

"Uh… S-Screw this…"

"Hahahahaha! What a loser!" The girls laughed at the poor bastards.

'_Guess back-stabbing bitches live in all four corners of the globe, huh?'_

"**That's just how some people are."**

'_No need to point out the obvious, Pixie.'_

"You better grow eyes in the back of your head!" The punk who wasn't knocked on his ass threatened Shinjiro, but it was empty. Not to mention he sounded pathetic. The beaten punks started to walk past us

As the guy with the bloodied nose walked by me, I couldn't resist making a crack at him.

"Yeah, you'll definitely have to pay for sex now." He scurried off quicker than a rat. We all turned our attention back to Shinjiro.

"Oh man, Senpei, that was awesome!" Junpei said once he managed to get back on his feet.

"You idiots!" Shinjiro shouted at us, certainly not what I was expecting, "Get outta here. This place isn't for you."

He began to walk away from us, until Yukari stopped him.

"Wait! We came for a reason!"

'_Oh, that's right… I completely forgot about that.'_

'Try to stay focused, Ross.'

'_Thanks for the reminder, Jehuty – and don't even think of making a bad pun, Jack Frost!'_

Shinjiro seemed to recognise us at last.

"You guys… You were at the hospital." He walked towards us, the same steely look on his face that he wore back at the hospital, and looked at me.

"Did Aki tell you to come here?" He asked me.

'_Akihiko? He seems to be familiar with him.'_

I shook my head.

"No, we came of our own accord."

"…Hmph." He walked to the stairs near the gambling house and sat on the second step, we followed until we were directly in front of him, "What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?"

'_Oddly specific.'_

"Um, yeah… How'd you know?" Yukari asked him, curious about how he guessed that.

"It's a rumour. Those girls who wound up at the hospital were here talkin' shit every night about all the things they did to this girl named Fuuka."

I did a double take and stared at him in slight disbelief.

"Wait, Fuuka!? You mean, they were bullying her!?"

"That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net too."

'_Wait, what?'_

"Fuuka's spirit…? Wait, what do you mean by that!?" Yukari asked, rightfully suspicious.

"You guys don't know?" Sjinjiro asked, it was difficult getting a read on his emotions because of the steel cold look he was sporting, "This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school!? How do you not know this?"

"Are you serious!?" Junpei exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" I shouted, angry and not willing to believe what I just heard.

"So much for the ghost story." Yukari said, "Mr Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this…?"

Shinjiro stood up at that point and looked up at the sky.

"I get it, Aki… Still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go."

'_What?'_

We were all confused. We all were wondering who exactly in the hell is this guy and how he knows Akihiko. He looked at us again, same steely look.

"Nothing… That's all I know… Satisfied?"

Junpei bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks, Senpei!" He turned his head to look at me, "C'mon, show some appreciation!"

Yukari bowed, but I just stood there.

"I didn't need your help with those thugs…" I waited for a few seconds before bowing also, "But thank you for the information."

"Yes! You totally helped us out… You're very kind." Yukari commented, Shinjiro looked a little confused, though it was difficult to tell what exactly he was feeling.

"Huh?"

"I, um… Never mind." Yukari said, a little embarrassed.

"Tch… Don't come here again." He started to walk off, but when he got close to me, he stopped, "You." He turned his head to look at me, "If I were you, I would be careful how you use that power."

"What did you just say?" I asked, not exactly sure I heard what I just heard.

"Nothing." He walked up the staircase leaving us alone in that dark alley. With no reason to stay there, we all walked back to the dorm with the information in hand.

* * *

~**~  
Date: 8 June 2012  
Time: Lunchtime  
Days until Full Moon: 0  
~**~

The door to the Faculty Office slid open as Yukari, Junpei and I walked into an unusual scene. We went there to question Mr Ekoda, and instead found the sight of Mr Ekoda and Mitsuru talking to a student I haven't seen before.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpei. Why are you here?" Yukari asked, just as confused as I am. Mitsuru looked at us.

"Same reason as you." She turned to look at Mr Ekoda, "Mr Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi…"

The brunette girl reacted pretty badly to that.

"NO! I-I never thought it would end up like this… Fuuka…"

Yukari looked at the girl, a look of recognition on her face.

"Wait… You're that girl…"

"What did you do to Yamagishi?" Mitsuru started to question the girl, but Mr Ekoda stepped in.

"Hold on, Mitsuru... This isn't an interrogation. Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka… She… She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time…" Natsuki began to explain, "Then, I realized… She's an honour student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to press. We were just messin' with her that day, too! May 29th… We took Fuuka to the gym… and locked the door from the outside…"

"What!? You locked her in!?" Junpei asked.

'_Are some people just that stupid!?'_

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back… and the next morning…"

"…she was found lying on the ground by the gate." Yukari murmured.

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked… So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there… We all freaked out. Starting that night, we all went looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing… and they ended up like Maki!"

"I see…" Mitsuru murmured before looking at Mr Ekoda, "By the way, Mr Ekoda… All this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to _'illness'_. But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that… What was your intention?"

Mr Ekoda looked a little nervous now that Mitsuru's questioning eyes are on him.

"I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

"You mean, you chose not to report this for the '_good of the class'_."

"It-it was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records being stained by something like this. Her parents agree!"

"So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher… How despicable…!"

I was pissed, the teacher hid this fact from the public, I clenched my fists so hard they were shaking. I really, really wanted to punch that guy in the face but I knew that wouldn't help Fuuka. Mitsuru turned back to Natsuki.

"About your friends… Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents…? Anything at all."

Natsuki was silent for a few seconds before answering her question.

"They all heard a voice… A creepy voice… Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

'_A voice…? Oh, no.'_

"Oh, man…" It seemed that Junpei had managed to figure it out as well.

"Senpei, could it be…!?" Yukari caught on as well.

Mitsuru walked over to us and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"It's them… no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way to figure out how non-Persona users are able to walk around during the Dark Hour… But, it's the voice; it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize… They're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind."

She walked back over to Natsuki.

"Stay at our dorm tonight; it's the safest place."

Natsuki nods in response.

"If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay… Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright."

Mitsuru walked back to us, confident in what we need to do.

"We'll meet in the Student Council room to discuss tonight's operation."

"T-Tonight!?" Junepi asked, unsure of what this meant.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still in the school."

* * *

~**~  
Time: After School  
~**~

_~Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room~_

I called up the others and told them to come to the Student Council Room, since Mitsuru is the President, we had no troubles getting in here. I hear the silent click of the lock on the door, and Yukari walking back towards the group.

"All set." She said, telling Mitsuru we were clear to go over the briefing.

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi." Mitsuru explained our goals clearly. Yet Junpei seemed confused.

"Um, I don't get it… Is Fuuka in the school somewhere?"

"And why at night? At midnight, this place turns into- -" Yukari said, before Mitsuru cuts her off with the answer she seeks.

"Exactly. That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus."

"Then, ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there…?"

Mitsuru nods her head in affirmation.

"But, that was ten days ago! That means…" Junpei came to a rather grim conclusion, and it wasn't hard to see why he thought that. Akihiko had a different theory though.

"Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day?"

'_It turns back into the school… So that means…'_

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she's still alive."

This seemed to restore hope to everyone.

"Wow, ya think so!?" Junpei actually got a little excited, until he realised the major flaw there, "Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal… We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten!?"

"That's true…" Yukari added, "And, even if she's still alive, we might not be able to get to her…"

"Are you just gonna let her die, then!?" Akihiko exploded, "… I have an idea. Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did. We'll go to the gym, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

I was all for the idea, but Mitsuru and Yukari didn't look so certain

"Is that really going to work…?" Yukari asked.

"Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost inside Tartarus too. But…"

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her… I'd never forgive myself. If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go by myself."

It was here that I stepped in to support him.

"I'm with Akihiko." I said, "If there's even a one percent chance she's alive, then we're going. If you guys want out, the door's right there. But if there's a chance, then I won't run away from this."

"Ross…?" Yukari stared at me, I couldn't read her emotions at that moment but it seems that I've got her and Mitsuru thinking.

"…Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there." Mitsuru conceded.

"I agree. And we won't know until we try." Yukari said after a while.

"Cool, we get to sneak into the school!" Junpei said with glee.

'_Oh joy, this will end well.'_

He had that smile on his face when he has a terrible idea.

"Heheh… In that case, I know just what to do…"

* * *

~**~  
Time: Evening  
~**~

_~Dormitory Command Room~_

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong, Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked her, impatient and wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"I can't get a hold of the Chairman."

"We'll be able to handle it ourselves." Becky said, confident in our skills.

"There's one problem, though. Without the Chairman's help, I'm not sure how we can get inside the school…"

'_That could be a major problem.'_

Junpei didn't look too worried about that though.

"No need to worry. I've got it all set to go."

Mitsuru looked confused at that, and to be fair, so was I.

"Set to go…? An explosive?" She actually looks amused at the idea of Junpei setting up an explosive, so amused that she chuckled, "Alright, I'll let you handle this."

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Akihiko brought our attentions back to our goal. He and Mitsuru left the command room together, leaving the rest of us alone.

"…An explosive? For real?" Vicky asked him, making sure he was serious. Judging by the look he gave, we were off base.

"...Nah… All I did was unlock a door."

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F~_

We managed to get inside the school through the door Junpei unlocked earlier in the day. We walked through the hall until we got to 2-F, and went inside to discuss our next step.

"Can we turn on the lights…?" Yukari asked, sounding a little nervous. Of course, Junpei being Junpei, he has to tease her about it.

"Aww, you scared?"

"No! … Stupei."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Quiet." Akihiko ordered them, "It's better we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"I don't like sneaking around." Yukari complained. It wasn't like we have a choice, we got caught and that was the end of it.

"First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko, Becky, Vicky and I will check the janitor's room. The rest of you go to the Faculty Office. After that, we'll meet up in the main hallway. Got it?" Mitsuru gave out our orders. I gave a thumbs up as a signal that I understood, but I wasn't sure if she saw it because of the darkness. Junpei had something more devious in mind when he heard we were going to the Faculty Office.

"The Faculty Office, huh…? Heh, maybe we will find some test questions! Heheh…"

"Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office, too… It sounds interesting." Akihiko said as well. Mitsuru had probably the most fake smile I have ever seen.

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished…"

Junpei and Akihiko back-pedaled very quickly in response to the threat.

"It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha."

"C'mon, Mitsuru… Lighten up a little."

Mitsuru glared at them before letting up.

"Fine. Let's go to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with us." She ordered before walking out the classroom, the others hesitated before walking after her leaving Yukari and I alone. She sighed at the uncomfortable task we've been given.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Stay close to me, and don't make a sound." I ordered, "I think they have a small security detail here."

We walked out the classroom and sneaked along the corridor. I kept my sword with me for when we entered Tartarus but I could use the blunt side to knock people out if the need required. We tip toed down the stairs, making sure to make as minimal noise as we could until we made it to the front hall. I held out an arm in front of Yukari when I heard the faint sound of footsteps.

"Shit. A guards coming…" I looked around for a hiding spot, "Behind that pillar." I dragged Yukari behind the huge pillar as a flashlight scanned the area, we stayed perfectly still, my hand was gripping the handle of my sword, in case we got spotted; the guard did this twice before deciding to check somewhere else. We both sighed in relief as he left. We stepped out from our hiding spot.

"We should keep moving." Yukari whispered, her voice shaking. I could tell she was frightened so I did the logical thing.

"Calm down. You're freaking out." I whispered bluntly.

"No, I'm not! I'm just a little nervous, that's all! Do you blame me? I mean, we did break into school in the middle of night. Wait a minute… That could've been one of the others. Haha, there's nothing to be afraid of, right? Hahaha… Why am I laughing?"

A loud beep coming from Yukari's pocket startled us; I actually drew my sword in reaction to the noise.

"Ahhh! M-My cell phone!? Why now!?" Yukari asked to no-one in particular. She reached into her pocket to see what was the cause of all that.

"Figures… It's spam." She sighed, pocketed her phone and looked at me, "Sorry about that. It took me by surprise."

"Heheh…" I chuckled, "It got me too." I said, sheathing my sword.

"You see."

* * *

_~Gekkoukan High School, Faculty Office~_

"You never did tell me how your parents died." Yukari said out of nowhere while we were searching for the keys. I responded while still searching through the drawers.

"You sure NOW is a good time to ask me about that?"

"Hey, we could be here a while."

"I thought you knew everything about my past?"

"Well… The file doesn't tell us everything, so I thought to ask you directly… If that's okay for you."

"…Sure, I'll tell you." I sat on a chair near her, and tried to recall everything about that night, painful as it may be, "It was around November 1999… My mom and I were visiting Japan since my dad was working here. Until that point, we've only been communicating via phone. Then, while we were in the middle of our stay here, news of a freak accident reached us. There was an explosion, and of course, we were worried about dad. So, we rushed over to where he was working via the Moonlight Bridge."

"That isn't that far from here."

"No, it isn't… And then, it happened. I still wasn't sure what happened… If we hit some sort of car, or something on the road caused us to crash… Whatever the case, I was the only one to survive. I was told I fell unconscious soon after, but not before seeing something that haunted my nightmares ever since that day… I saw a monster."

"A monster?"

"I don't know how to describe it… It felt like death itself was on that bridge… I kept telling myself it was all in my head. It was the only thing keeping me sane for thirteen long years… But seeing all this… I'm not so sure anymore. I was told my dad got caught in the blast and died, they took me to an orphanage soon after."

Yukari looked on in sympathy.

"Just like what happened to my dad… Sounds like you had a rough life."

"You had no idea how the other kids in the orphanage stared at me." I said, gripping the edge of the desk tightly, "I had to deal with the constant stares and whispers, and they would never play with me because I was the _'weird one' _in their eyes… I was so alone… Until I went to primary school."

"That's when you met your friends?"

"Yeah, it just sort of happened. They might be able to tell you more about it. It took a while for me to open up to them because…"

"Because of what happened at the orphanage."

"…Yeah… I don't tell that story to many people… Thanks for listening."

"Now we're even."

I smiled at her and we resumed looking for the keys. Five minutes passed and we were getting annoyed.

"No…No… It's so dark, I can barely read these." Yukari said. She picked up a key and held it up to me, "What does this one say?"

I tried to read it but it was too dark to see. Eventually, I just took a guess.

"Morgue."

Yukari didn't take my attempt at humour as well as I hoped.

"What, are you trying to scare me or something?" She asked rather darkly. I just gave a goofy smile, her smile was foreboding of terrible things to come, "…Trust me, you'll pay for that." She turned her attention to the key, "Wait a minute… This is the key to the gym!"

She handed the key to me, and we started to head for the meeting point, seeing that midnight is fast approaching. She had one more question before we got there however.

"Did you have any more family? Siblings?"

"…No, no brothers or sisters… None that I know of anyway."

We fell into an awkward silence until we got to the meeting point in the main hall. Everyone else was already there.

"Did you find the key?" Mitsuru asked when she spotted us, getting straight to the point.

I nodded, holding it up for all to see.

"Ya know, I heard a scream that sounded familiar…" Junpei teased, looking at Yukari who blushed and looked away, while I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, looking down at the ground.

"What, you both did? I was just kidding…"

Yukari and I both glared at him.

"You wanna make somethin' of it!?" We both shouted at him at the same time. He recoiled in fear, while the others eyes widened, not expecting that out of the both of us.

"Keep it down." Akihiko shushed. After we were calm again, Mitsuru started to explain the next part of the operation.

"We'll divide into teams again. Four of you will enter Tartarus, and the rest will remain with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position."

"I'll go." Akihiko immediately volunteered himself, then looked at me, "You should come, too. You can take the lead like always."

"I'll go as well." Becky said, keeping a grip on the kunai in her pocker.

"Then I'll be the fourth." Yukari volunteered. The team was set, but I felt uncomfortable about involving this many people; a fact that Mitsuru caught onto.

"What's wrong?"

"… I have a bad feeling about this mission." I looked upwards and saw the full moon shining brightly upon us. Nobody saw this movement however.

"In that case, we better hurry." Becky said, starting to walk to the gym.

After a few more seconds, Akihiko and Yukari started to follow, with me lagging behind a little. I heard Mitsuru's voice before I walked out of her sight.

"Be careful."

* * *

~**~  
Time: The Dark Hour  
~**~

_~Tartarus, Unknown Floor~_

'_Ugh… Alright, that's the last time we're entering Tartarus that way… Where am I?'_

I pushed myself off the floor and searched around for my sword, finding it a few feet away from me. I scanned the area, not finding anything out of the ordinary… Well, except one thing.

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked, I turned around quickly to see the boy who had made a habit of appearing while I was sleeping, "This is the first time we've spoken outside your room."

This wasn't the time for casual conversation; I had a few questions for this kid.

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled in response, the same smile he always wore on his pale face.

"I told you, remember? I'm always with you. But, we don't have much time to talk. Tonight, there is more than one mystery you must confront… You should hurry… She's waiting for you. You guys will need her. Okay, then… I hope we can speak again."

He vanished into thin air, leaving me in this cold, unknown block of Tartarus. Keeping a hand on my sword, I opened a communication link to Mitsuru.

"Come in, Mitsuru. It seems like I'm separated from the rest of the team; can you tell me where they are?"

"This is Mitsuru. You're barely within communication range. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about the others. Can you tell where they are?"

"It seems that the rest of them are a few floors up. Head to where the others are, but don't get spotted by any Shadows. We don't know what kind of power they possess. Even with your strength, they might be too much to handle."

"Roger that."

I walked slowly out the room, looking around the corner to make sure any Shadows aren't there. I sneaked through the corridors of the floor I was on and the next floor. I was nervous about what I might encounter here, with that and the boy's warning about more than one mystery I must face tonight, I was on edge. While searching through the third floor from where I started, I saw something out of the corner of my eye in an out of the way room. A man; looked much older than me, looking around like he was lost. He had pale skin and wore a white shirt with a red tie. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mitsuru, I just saw someone not part of this operation. Looks like he got dragged here as well."

"Our primary objective is Yamagishi, but we can't leave any civilians stranded here. Recover him and we'll take care of the rest."

"Roger."

I walked over to him slowly, but he seemed to notice my presence.

"Who's there!?"

I raised my hands trying to show that I was friendly.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"…Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm here to save you… Your accent… You're American?"

"Yes… You don't look like one of them creatures… In that case, hurry and get me out of here."

"Slow down. First, have you seen a girl around here? Short teal green hair, dark brownish eyes. Me and my friends are looking for her."

The man in the suit thought about it for a while before giving the answer I feared.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that… What's a kid like you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing… Not many people are consciously aware of this place."

"You're right… Alright, I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here at the request of the C.I.A."

"The Central Intelligence Agency? What stake do they have here?" I hear Mitsuru ask me over the radio.

"Yeah, it's too fishy." I whispered before turning back to the C.I.A Agent, "Why did the C.I.A send an agent over here?"

"We've observed some unusual activity in the Iwatodai area. And I guess I've found what was causing it… I hope you can fill in the blanks here."

"…Give me a minute." I took a few steps away from the agent, "Mitsuru, what do I do?" I asked. Her answer was immediate.

"He doesn't seem aware of Personas or doesn't seem capable of summoning one. So, he'll forget everything he saw when we're done here. Try getting as much info as you can before bringing him here."

"Copy."

I walked back to the agent.

"Alright, I'll explain everything I know once we get out of here. But first, I want your side of the story: I don't believe for a second that the C.I.A doesn't have a larger hand here than you claim."

"What I'm about to tell you is classified information… We've discovered evidence that there is a new type of creature, one that will change the world."

"…What?"

"A fusion of both demon and human… Something that people here refer to as _'Hito-Shura'_.

'_Oh shit! He's talking about me!'_

"Play dumb, Ross. He might have more information we can use." Mitsuru quickly ordered. I calmed down and put on an air of disbelief around me.

"Demon? You saying there are demons in this world?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you haven't met any." He seemed surprised that I claimed I didn't see any demons, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I only just got here, and not only that; demons? Kinda hard to believe." I lied, but I kept a cool air that made it seem like I was telling the truth. The agent seemed to bought it.

"Yes, it is hard to believe." He reached into his back pocket and brought out a few sheets of paper and handed them to me, "Here, read these. This is all we've managed to gather so far in terms of evidence."

I placed them in my back pocket for safe keeping until we were safe. I suspected that this was all I was going to be able to get out of him, so I went about getting him to safety.

"Okay, I'm going to get you out of here." I started to turn around, but he held out a hand.

"Wait a minute… You haven't heard anything else, have you? From your friends or anyone"

'_Why is he asking me of all people?'_

I was beginning to become suspicious of this agent. How much did he really know? I knew I couldn't reveal anything else about this or he might suspect me.

"…No." I lied. He seemed pretty insistent though.

"Are you sure?"

"I just said no."

"So what exactly is this Demi-Fiend planning?"

"That's your problem. It has nothing to do with my friends and me."

"What are your master's orders?" He asked, his voice suddenly taking a darker tone. I was taken aback by that, and slowly went to grab my sword.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked back when my hand was gripping the hilt of my weapon. As if things couldn't get stranger, and terrifying, he suddenly grabbed at his chest and started to spasm.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnggh!"

"What is it!?" I asked, confused and frightened at what was happening. He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to spasm.

"Ww… Why me!? Uuuuuuuuuuughhhh!"

He continued to claw at his chest and started to take slow steps towards me. All the while continuing to scream in pain. I started to step away from him in fear. Eventually, he collapsed with one last groan in front of me. I stood there for a few seconds in shock before placing my shaking hand to check for signs of a pulse. There weren't any, no signs of breathing either.

"He's… dead…"

I heard the sound of my radio go off and went to answer it.

"Ross, we heard everything! What the hell is going on over there!?" Akihiko growled. I wasn't sure what was going on either so I tried to put it in the best possible way I could.

"I-I don't know! This guy just dropped dead! It looked like a heart attack!"

"A heart attack!? Damn!" I heard Junpei curse.

"Mitsuru, is there some effect of the Dark Hour you haven't told us about?" I asked, it took her a few seconds to answer, likely composing herself after this strange and sudden event.

"…No, the Dark Hour can't induce heart attacks so suddenly in a person…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, otherwise we would have encountered something like this before now."

I stayed silent, glancing briefly at the body of that agent.

"In any case, leave the body." Mitsuru said, her voice shaking a little, "There's still a task we must carry out."

"…Copy that."

I left the body behind and continued onwards to the next floor. I could feel my knees shaking as I climbed the steps to the floor above me.

"Akihiko and the others are on this floor. Straight ahead." I hear Mitsuru say. Not wanting to be alone any longer, I ran for it. I saw the others standing in the middle of a large area, waiting for me.

"You look like hell." Was the first thing out of Becky's mouth when she saw me.

"I feel like hell." I responded.

"We were worried about you." Yukari said, giving me a quick hug.

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again." Akihiko mused. We all nodded in agreement, not knowing what could happen.

"Oh yeah, did you hear a voice on your way here, Ross?" Becky asked, "It sounded like…"

"Who is this…? Are you human?"

We were all surprised to hear a voice unfamiliar to us.

"Th-That's it! That's the voice! It sounded like it came from behind us…"

We all looked to the north where we saw a girl stick her head out from behind a corner.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko asked her. Seeing that we were human, she ran towards us, looking so relieved to see us.

"Wow, you're alive! Don't worry; we're here to save you." Becky told her.

"Thank you so much… I…" Fuuka said, sounding so happy to see another human after 10 hours in this hellish place.

"Looks like we made the right call." I murmured, "I'll report in." I established a link between us and Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, we've got Fuuka. She's safe and sound."

"Good job. Bring her back quickly, and then we can head home."

"Roger that." I cut the link, and turned to Fuuka.

"We're going to get you home." I said before turning my head to look at Akihiko and the others.

"We should move. I've got a bad feeling about this."

We walked along the corridors looking for an Access Point to get us back to the main entrance. Fuuka, understandably, had many questions to ask.

"Where are we…? I was at school, then…"

"It's a long story…" Becky answered, "We'll explain when we get out of here."

"Have you seen any strange creatures while you were here?" I asked, straight to the point. If she survived this long then either she got lucky or she's tougher than we thought.

"So there ARE strange creatures in here, then… I've managed to avoid them so far…" Fuuka said. Naturally, we were amazed to find out she got by all those Shadows.

"Are you serious!? How's that possible!?" Akihiko asked what we were all thinking. How was it possible she avoided those Shadows for 10 straight hours?

"Umm, it's hard to describe, but… I can sort of tell where they are…" Fuuka explained.

"You mean, you're physic?" I asked for clarification, Akihiko jumped in to explain.

"She has the same power as Mitsuru… Maybe even stronger since Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Fuuka, it was a spare Evoker. Most likely the one he had made for her.

"Hang onto this."

Fuuka looked shocked to be given something that looked like a gun.

"B-But this is…!"

"Think of it as a lucky charm." Akihiko said, smiling, "It's not really a gun. Alright, let's get outta here."

* * *

_~10 Minutes Later~_

While we were searching for an exit, we passed a huge window. Becky stopped and looked out, noticing the full moon.

"Whoa, check out the moon." She looked at me with an amused expression, "Got a song to sing for us, Ross?"

"Hahaha, screw you." I said sarcastically. I walked over and took a look down; I recoiled in fear seeing how high we were up.

"That's a long way down…" I pointed out, keeping a good grip on the window edge.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good." Yukari asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just not comfortable with heights, that's all."

Akihiko and Fuuka walked up beside us.

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the stages of the moon. Of course, the same can be said of humans."

'_Hmm, I wonder how it affects half-demons like me?'_

"Say, wasn't it a full moon when we went to the monorail?" Becky asked casually. This seemed to set something off in Akihiko.

"Was it?"

"I think so… Why?"

Akihiko turned to me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking because I just connected the last piece of this particular puzzle.

"Hey, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?"

"Oh shit… It was full!"

He quickly went for his communicator and tried to call Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, are you there!?"

"Akihiko…? …Shadows- -"

Her voice was becoming more and more distorted.

"Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in?

"…Be careful…"

The line went dead soon after, with Akihiko frantically trying to get it working again.

"Mitsuru!? Mitsuru!"

I suddenly felt something. A chill went up my spine, and I immediately drew my sword and looked in the direction of the presence.

"What is that!?" I asked everyone. All of them, with the exception of Fuuka, looked at me unworried about this particular presence, when they should be, "Please don't tell me you can't feel that!?"

"What is this thing…? It's... It's too powerful…" Fuuka said, clutching her head in pain.

We all heard it. The rattling of chains; the cold, harsh breathing. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. And we were all scared of it.

"Akihiko… Take the others and get to Mitsuru. She's in trouble and she needs your help."

"What about y- -?"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Following my orders, Akihiko led Fuuka and the others away. I could only hope they found an Access Point soon. I took tentative steps towards the opposite end of the corridor, where the rattling chains became louder and louder. I started to take quick steps back, not sure if I can truly fight this thing. When I saw what it looked like, I knew I couldn't. Like that, all my nightmares returned to me, all from a single glance. It was just like that thing, the dark clothes, the bandages on its face covering all but one yellow eye which stared at me like it was trying to pierce right through me. The two strips of steel chains over its shoulders forming a cross across its chest. And the two impossibly long revolvers it carried. It was too similar to what I saw in my nightmares. And I reacted badly to seeing it.

"N-No! That's impossible! You're not real!"

All it did was raise its revolvers and aimed to kill. Knowing that I had no chance beating it as I was, I turned and ran. I managed to get behind a corner as it fired. Two powerful beams of electricity shot by me. I was lucky it didn't hit me, but I didn't want to push that luck. So I ran as fast as I could, looking out for the Access Point. It continued to fire at me, though I managed to avoid them all. I turned a corner and saw the Access Point. Grinning, I ran for it, thinking I was in the clear. That monster had another idea though. I heard gunfire and the ground suddenly shook. I looked back and saw that the floor was beginning to collapse in on itself.

'_Oh fuck!'_

I felt it slant downwards, and I slipped. I started to slide down the collapsed floor. I knew I had to do something, otherwise I was dead. Using my sword, I stabbed it into the floor to slow my descent. Seeing that the Access Point was about to fall further than I can reach. I used my feet and all the strength I had to push off the wall. I soared through the air, keeping a close eye on the Access Point. As soon as I got close enough, I reached out for it, managing to touch it before it slipped through my fingers. I felt myself teleporting back to the entrance, but I knew I wasn't out of trouble yet.

* * *

"Where is Ross?" Vicky asked after doing a headcount and seeing that he was missing.

"We ran into trouble, he ordered us to go ahead." Akihiko explained, "What was with that message, Mitsuru?"

"We were attacked, but they disappeared soon after. I don't know where they went." Mitsuru explained, dusting off her skirt.

"Guys, I'm worried about Ross." Yukari said, "Whatever that thing is, it's no joke. He might be in serious danger."

"You might be right. All we can do though is trust- -" Becky said before hearing a faint noise coming from the machine behind her. It was what they used to get back to the entrance, and it was starting up again. "There's someone coming through!"

Everyone got out of the way of the teleportation device just in time. Ross came flying out of the device, and landed harshly on the ground, rolling a few times until he laid flat in front of the steps. No-one seemed to notice the sword that appeared with him until it was too late. It flipped in the air until it landed on him, stabbing him through the chest. Everyone there reacted in shock, not expecting that to happen, Fuuka especially. What came as an even bigger shock to her is when he lifted his head to look at it, groaning in pain.

* * *

"…Shit! Not again!" I groaned in response to seeing my sword impaled through my chest. I had a feeling getting stabbed by something would become a regular occurrence after the battle on the monorail but this takes the cake. I felt everyone's presence around me.

"Are you alright!?" I hear Becky ask, and I just looked at her like she grew two heads.

"I have a fucking sword in my chest… What do you think!?"

"Do you, uh, need a little help?" Junpei asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yes… Yes, please." I answered, gritting my teeth. I transformed into the Demi-Fiend to help absorb some of the pain that was coming. I saw Junpei gripped the handle of the blade; he looked to me for a signal. I nodded my head, telling him I was ready. He slowly pulled it upwards, trying to minimise the damage done. I nearly screamed out in pain.

"Hang in there."

"It hurts though!" I shouted at him, the pain starting to get to me.

"Oh, quit your whining. It's almost out." Yukari said, taking a hold of my hand and massaging it. Though I can tell she was trying to ease my pain, I couldn't help but respond to that.

"Whining? I am not whining, I am complaining! Do you want to hear whining?"

"Please don't." Becky said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh!" I groaned as Junpei managed to pull the sword out. I took some deep breaths, glad that's out of me.

"Jesus, it went straight through." Junpei commented, looking between my wound and my sword which is now covered in my blood.

"Thanks, Captain." I said sarcastically, "I didn't think of that when I felt it go through me…" I stopped mid-sentence, when I realised something was very wrong here.

"**Dude, Fuuka's still here."**

'_Oh crap.'_

I turn to look at Fuuka and sure enough, she looked shocked, and scared at what she just saw. She pointed between the sword and me.

"Y-You should be dead."

I managed to stand up with Yukari's help and transformed back to normal.

"And you were the one that- -!"

"We'll explain everything, I promise." I interrupted, "Right now, we need to get out of here quick- -"

"Greetings, demon." A low voice greeted us from the shadows. On instinct, I grabbed my sword from Junpei and gave a quick swing, getting all my blood off it and on to the ground.

"Show yourself." I ordered. I looked at the dark corner near the Velvet Room. I stared at it for a few seconds until I noticed a glint of light from within. Realising what's coming, I quickly gave an order.

"Get down!"

As quickly as they ducked to the floor, a set of knives were thrown in our direction which I easily deflected with my blade. Getting into a defensive position, I addressed our attackers.

"And you are?"

I suddenly see two figures appear a few feet in front of us, near the Velvet Room door, but they seemed oblivious to it.

"I am the Arcana Emperor." The tall, large chested Shadow said.

"I am the Arcana Empress." The short, obese Shadow said.

"Arcana?" I asked, knowing the term from the Social Links I've formed.

"Yes, we are based on the 21 Arcana. We possess intellect beyond human reckoning." The Arcana Emperor gloated to us.

"You don't say?" I chuckled at that, "Okay then. What's the meaning of life? Why are we here?"

They were not having any of that logic bomb crap, and so they decided to throw more knives at me. Which I easily roundhouse kick out of the way, I noticed that one got stuck on my boot.

"We are here to kill you." It simply said. I remained in that position; foot stretched out, knife stuck on the heel of the boot for a few seconds before flicking the knife into the air and catching it with my empty hand.

"That's it?" I questioned, "Pretty simple thinking for such almighty beings." I threw the knife away.

"We have our goals and we may not disobey them. Our very existence has been leading to this moment." The Arcana Empress stated. I tapped the area where my brain was.

"What good's intelligence if you can't use it?"

"Your taunting is pointless. Exterminate." They got into a battle stance. Everyone, except Fuuka, stood up and got into a battle position themselves.

'_That's all I needed to hear.'_

We began fighting the Arcana Shadows and we quickly discovered how much a pain in the ass they are. They changed their weaknesses periodically and we had no way of checking them without risking Mitsuru. It was when I was knocked back, that the tide turned. I skidded along the floor, nearly falling in the process. I looked at the rest of the team fighting but not making a dent in them.

'_Damn, this is annoying.'_

I noticed Fuuka, who has stayed behind cover at this point, stepping out. A look of determination flashed through her eyes and she pulled out the Evoker Akihiko gave her.

"Wait, that isn't a weapon!" I warned her.

"I know…" She pointed the Evoker to her head. Seeing what was about to happen, I scrambled out of the way when the gunshot rang out. The sound grabbed everyone's attention, who looked to see what it was. Fuuka had managed to summon her Persona: a woman whose eyes and throat are covered in bandages and the lower half of her body was a giant glass sphere which Fuuka took residence in.

"I can see… I can see those monsters weaknesses somehow." She said in the same, ethereal voice she used when she found us in Tartarus.

"For real!?" Junpei sounded so glad to hear this news.

"Oh yes!" I shouted in joy, "Fuuka, can you help us?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"I'll do my best."

With the new player on the field, the game had been changed. The scales have been tipped in our favour. With Fuuka's help, we were able to defeat the Arcana Empress by exploiting its weaknesses. The Arcana Emperor didn't take too kindly to its queen's demise. It charged forward and using its sword, it tried to strike me. I parried the blow, but the strength of the impact sent me flying out the front door of Tartarus. I landed on my back and rolled a few times before being able to strike my sword in the ground stopping the movement. I looked at the distance away from the entrance and saw that I somehow managed to get to the front gate.

'_Damn, I need to get back there!'_

Sheathing my sword, I transformed into the Demi-Fiend and started to run. I noticed that I was running faster than before and looked at my feet. I saw electricity coming from my footsteps. I grinned and focused my attention on getting back there as fast as I could. Bringing out my sword once more, I stabbed it into the ground and used it as an emergency handbrake, skidding around the middle of the front hall and in the direction of the Arcana Shadow. To say that everyone did not expect me coming in like that was an understatement. Using the speed from the 'Ninja Run' as I have dubbed it, I launched myself into the direction of the Shadow and kicked it in the face. Seeing an opportunity to cause damage, I called out to Becky.

"Becky, now!"

"Got it!" She responded, moving in with her kunai, she struck twice, both leaving trails of fire in its wake. And just to make sure it won't move, she did a somersault, it also leaving a trail of fire on the Shadow. Dazed and confused, I saw the sign that signified it changed its weaknesses. A sadistic grin appeared on my face as I moved in, sword drawn. I grabbed it by the neck and stabbed it's stomach twice, before tossing it in the air, kicking it so it started spinning and jumped in the air after it. The Shadow completely at my mercy, I began to swing my sword as fast as I could, cutting it up into tiny pieces. I didn't stop until there was no physical way for it to move ever again. All I heard after my little show was silence. I couldn't tell if they were in shock at the brutality I displayed or that we won the battle. I began to walk back to Fuuka until the bastard Shadow spoke to me again.

"You cannot escape your fate." It said to me, gasping and wheezing, "You cannot escape the curse your family has placed upon you."

I walked back to it after a few seconds and pointed my sword at it.

"Explain... Or do you want to go another round?"

"Blood from the East flows within your veins… That blood has sealed your fate; you are doomed to repeat this cycle of violence until the day you die."

"… If I have to fight for the rest of my life, so be it. To protect everyone… From monsters like you… It's a price worth paying and it would be a fate I chose for myself."

"We'll see if you can repeat those words, when the truth is revealed." It disappeared on that cryptic message. Yet another mystery revealed itself in our victory. It referred to me specifically, meaning that it knew me.

'_Come to think of it… Didn't Dante mention something about me being connected to Tartarus?'_

'Perhaps you will need to speak to him again.'

'_I agree, Jehuty.'_

For that moment however, I was tired. We still had a mission to carry out and it won't be done until we get Fuuka back home safe and sound. I walked over to Fuuka who looked a little worse for wear.

"Is everyone okay?" Fuuka asked. We all gave a confirmation in some fashion. She looked relieved about that, "I'm glad." That was all she said before she collapsed, though luckily, Mitsuru and Akihiko caught her before she landed on the floor.

"She's alright. She's only exhausted." Mitsuru reassured us of Fuuka's wellbeing, "I forgot this was her first summoning."

"She saved all our lives." I said, "We all owe her big time."

Everyone nodded in agreement. We all started to prepare to go home, but several things had to be addressed.

"McHardy, what about your wound?" Mitsuru asked while we were packing up.

"Huh?" I looked down to see that it was still bleeding slightly, I could see the red seeping through the white shirt I had on, "It's not as severe as last time." I said after a while, "We can just bandage it once we get back."

"**Considering it's a hole in your chest, I expected you to be collapsing right about now."**

'_You've seem to forgotten what I am, Pixie.'_

"Also… Just what exactly was chasing you back there?" Junpei asked me. It was here that I started to panic. I supressed what I saw during the fight to keep my cool, but now that I was unfocused and vulnerable, the memories of what I saw came rushing back. I froze on the spot, my expression locked in a state of fear. Junpei realised what a huge mistake he made a little too late.

"Oh no…!"

"McHardy, are you alright!?"

I didn't hear them; my mind was repeating what I saw over and over. It was too much for me to handle, so I collapsed on to the floor. Still conscious, but unable to stand. My breathing patterns became irregular. At this point, I didn't know what to do. Except try to calm myself down.

"No, it's not real… it's not real…" I repeated to myself, trying to force the image out of my mind. It didn't work; all it did was make things worse.

* * *

Yukari couldn't help but worry, when she placed her palm on Ross's forehead and found it to be extremely cold.

"He's going cold!" She warned everyone, in the midst of his ramblings.

"We need to get him back to the dorm!" Mitsuru ordered, "Akihiko, Vicky, Becky; get Yamagishi home! Takeba, Iori, help me get Ross!"

* * *

~**~  
Date: 9 June 2012  
Time: Late Night  
Days until Full Moon: 28  
~**~

_~Iwatodai Dormitory~_

Everyone sat there in the front hall, not sure of what to do but pray and hope for the best for their leader. His sudden panic attack came as a shock but they reacted quickly, getting him to safety. They still worry though.

"What can we do for him?" Becky asked, impatient and worried for her friend.

"Wait, and see what happens." Mitsuru ordered, just as impatient as everyone else about the situation.

"That isn't good enough!"

"We don't have a choice here."

The silence that followed was thick and the atmosphere was extremely grim.

"Who's going to take care of him while we're at school."

"I've assigned Takeba to take care of him… More like she volunteered."

"Those two… They seem extremely close… Are they…?" Akihiko pondered. He received an answer quickly.

"No, no." Becky said, "They're just good friends."

"I asked him a couple times." Junpei added, "He said pretty much the same thing."

"It's amazing how they managed to become so close in such a short time…" Vicky commented, "It took us months before we were able to get him to open up, and yet, it took Yukari less than two weeks."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised at how quickly they became friends. Considering what they went through together, it shouldn't really come as a surprise. " Mitsuru said, but that didn't seem to satisfy Becky.

"But that fast!? Now I don't want to sound like a conspiracy nut here, but I think… Those two have met before!"

Dead silence was the response to that statement.

"It's unlikely that's the case." Mitsuru simply said, "In any event, all we can do is wait for his recovery."

* * *

_~Ross's Room~_

Yukari Takeba was worried. Nothing new to her, but she had to wonder why she worried so much about this man. It's been barely 3 months and yet they've managed to become closer than regular friends, but not exactly the romantic kind of close. She didn't know why, but she felt a need to protect him ever since that day in the hospital back in April. Or maybe it was since that conversation when she presented those gifts that revealed a gentler side of him that enjoys flowers, another thing they share in common, among many things. Whatever the case was, she felt comfortable around him, and he has shown, that despite being adamant about physical contact like hugs, that he was becoming comfortable with receiving hugs from her. She might not show it to others but she does care about this man, but she didn't understand why. She compared it to taking care of a family member, if they were in trouble, she would be there to take care of them. She back-pedaled on that thought, remembering her own family troubles. She looked at him again, however, and decided that the comparison was a fair one. She knew of his past, and today's events revealed even more of the sorrow he had to contend with and the loneliness he had to endure day in and day out. Those just made her want to protect him and see him smile even more. He convulsed in his bed, reliving more of the trauma he thought he locked away. She simply placed his left hand in hers and rubbed it gently. Deciding she needed to sleep but didn't want to leave him alone, she placed her head on top of his bandage covered chest and listened to the steady breathing repeat over and over. As she closed her eyes, she whispered to him:

"Don't worry… I won't leave you alone…"

* * *

_~Mitsuru's Room~_

"Yes, the Shadows have been taken care of…" Mitsuru paced around her room before settling down on one of her sofas, holding her phone to her ear, "Our leader is out of commission again. Whatever went after him terrified him to the point of him breaking down… No, I don't believe that… You're correct, what the C.I.A wanted from Tartarus is beyond me but I suspect Ross may know something. I'll ask him once he's recovered… No, the agent died of a sudden heart attack… There are too many questions to answer, but I suspect we'll find the answers piece by piece… You've found something…? Recovered from the old lab, you say? Well, what is it…?" The answer to that question made her jump out of her seat in shock.

"What!? Are you sure…!? No, they don't suspect a thing, I'm not sure they're even aware of…! Alright, we'll come visit you when we have the time… No, they don't know. It's my responsibility to… I know, Father… Alright, I'll talk to you later… Good night, Father."

She hung up her phone and tossed it on the couch. She collapsed on to it, letting all the new information she had just heard sink in. The only sentence running through her mind was:

'_What the hell is going on here?'_


End file.
